Mirror More Familia Amore, Here's More Amore
by gabeclone
Summary: Changing the description to better describe the story: This is a spin-off of Familia Amore, that Archemios gave me permission to write. Some things won't make sense unless you've read the original, but most of it is understandable regardless. Still, please read the original, it's great. This is a story in which Lincoln manipulates his sisters into sex and romance.
1. The beginning

This spin off will be pretty short. Probably only two or three chapters. I can't see it being much longer than that. It was, however, very fun to write. I included my first piece of erotic writing that I've ever done. Flagg or AS, please read this and tell me what you think. I'll happily accept tips on making my sex scenes more engaging. Because this was my first erotic scene ever, I decided to keep it short. I didn't want it to overstay its welcome, in the case that nobody likes it.

Mirror More Familia Amore, Here's More Amore

"BOBBY BROKE UP WITH ME!" Lori's wailing cry silenced the ambient noise and chatter as it rang through the house. She was crying into her hands near the open front door, tear streaks smearing her make up. She finally gathered herself enough to half run, half crawl up the stairs and everyone watching in the living room heard the door to her room slam.

The siblings gathered in the living room all looked at each other in confusion.

"Bobbie broke up with Lori? Why would he- Oh god." Lincoln muttered, his cupped palms met his face and he dragged them down. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy for Ronnie, angry at Bobby, or sad for Lori. Funnily enough he didn't feel disgusted at the whole thing. Sure there was some level of disgust when Ronnie first brought up the idea to him over the phone, but he'd sort of gotten over that... That probably said something about him as a person. It probably said that he needed as much professional help as Ronnie did. Still though, he couldn't say the conversation hadn't made him curious. God..., no, just no, not right now. He could think about this later, right now he needed to help Lori. "Leni, you go up and make sure Lori is okay. Try to get her to stop crying and help her feel better." He instructed her, taking charge of the situation.

"Okay Lincy." She got up from her place on the couch and followed Loris path up the steps and to their room.

"Everyone else, stay out of their way for the moment. I'll be back in under an hour. We'll be having a sibling meeting when I get back." He told them, putting on his coat and shoes.

"Where are you going dude?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to bike to the store and pick up some chocolate ice cream for Lori." He replied, moving out and shutting the door as he left. He opened the garage to get his bike, formerly Lynns bike. mounting it, he pumped his legs on the peddles and eased out onto the sidewalk to ride down to the Royalty convenience store. It was further away than Flips, but it was worth it. Lincoln couldn't wait for the day when Flips went out of business. It wasn't something he craved, but Flip definitely deserved it.

Peddling to Royalty, the only thing he could think of was his conversation with Ronnie, and Bobbies subsequent break up with Lori. The whole situation made him a little angry, damn did he want to punch Bobby in the balls, but it also made him curious. Ever since the phone call, he'd been paying more attention to his sisters bodies. He had to admit it, Ronnie was right, his sisters were super hot. Not only that, but he did actually like them as people too. He wasn't so shallow as to want them only for their bodies. Ronnies apparent success got him thinking though. Could he also seduce his sisters? Could he start a relationship with one or even multiple of them. Probably not one, especially probably not multiple, but... He had to try. Even if only for the sake of satisfying his intrigue. And if it did work, he would have a girlfriend he could commit himself to.

He pulled up to Royalty and quickly picked up a pint of chocolate ice cream for Lori. He got back on his bike and peddled back to his house as fast as he could, to get there before the ice cream melted. How would he broach the subject though?... Ah! He would use the sibling meeting. When they all met, they would want to know why Bobby broke up with her, in the hopes that the knowledge would allow them to fix it. He would bring up the phone call to gauge their reactions and get them thinking about it.

Stopping to drop his bike back in the garage, he walked in through the front door with the pint of ice cream in his hand. He would give it to Lori himself. If he personally helped her in her time of need and emotional insecurity like this, then when she heard about what they talked about during the meeting later, she would be more willing to consider him as a romantic partner. Especially with the suspected Knowledge that Bobby broke up with her to date his own sister. It might even bring out some of her vindictive nature, and make her commit to a relationship with him even more. After all, if Bobby was going to dump her just to date his sister, She would prove that she could easily get over him by dating her brother. Did Lincoln feel kind of bad for his planned emotional manipulations? Yes. Would that stop him? No. It's not like there was any harm to this right? If they totally weren't open to the idea, then nothing would come of it, Lori would still feel better, and they would all go on with their lives, but if they were open to the idea, then Lincoln would have someone who he could hopefully spend the rest of his life with.

Making a stop in the kitchen to grab a spoon, he double timed it up the steps. Jogging to Lori and Lenis room, he knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Lori sounded through the door, her voice quavering. God she sounded awful.

"It's Lincoln, I brought something for you. Can I come in?"

"Just, do what you want..." Lori trailed off.

Lincoln opened the door a crack and peered in. Lori was sitting on her bed, her head bowed and hunched over on herself. Leni was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. The room was dark, all the lights were off, and the only source of illumination was the setting sun, shining in from between slats in the blinds. Lincoln opened the door just enough to allow himself to slip into the room and closed it behind him.

"Chocolate ice cream." He held it and the spoon up, a weak smile playing across his lips, before he set them on Lenis bed and crossed to stand in front of Lori. "Hey," He said softly, "You okay?"

Lori just barely shook her head, staring at the ground in front of her feet.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Lincoln placed a palm under her chin and brought her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Bobby's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing." He probably did, but admitting that wouldn't help Lori feel better. "You're beautiful." He started petting her hair, "You're an amazing person, with a lot of incredible qualities and talents." He cooed.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She murmured, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not though. Yes I want you to feel better, but I wouldn't have said that if it weren't true. And if it weren't true, I wouldn't want you to feel better. Me being here proves how much I care about you, and me caring about you proves that you're a wonderful person that anyone would be lucky to date. I would."

"You really mean that?" She sniffed, dragging her sleeve across her eyes to wipe away the gathered tears.

"I really do." He whispered in her ear, gathering her into a hug and continuing to pet her hair. He took a step back, letting go of her, even as she reluctantly let go of him. "Please don't feel sad anymore okay? I don't want you to suffer anymore." He picked up the ice cream and the spoon and handed them to her. "Here. Leni and I have to go to a sibling meeting, but remember, I love you." He beckoned Leni to follow him and they left Lori with the ice cream. They rounded up everyone else and gathered them in Luna and Luans room.

"Okay everyone. Obviously we're here to figure out a way to help Lori." Lincoln began the meeting.

"I've surmise that the most efficient way to accomplish that would be to find out why Bobby broke up with her in the first place" Lisa contributed. Fucking Yes! Lisa came through for him.

"Actually I think I know why." Lincoln raised his hand and stepped into the middle of the room, "A few days ago Ronnie Anne called me on the phone…" He trailed off, looking around the room at the faces of his admittedly attractive sisters. He'd really been a bit hasty when he told Ronnie that he wouldn't ever sleep with one of them. "You may want to sit down for this, it's kind of heavy." He cautioned.

"Spit it out dude. What'd she call you about?" Luna interrupted him, eager to get to the bottom of the issue.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Lincoln took a calculated breath and continued with his story, "A few days ago, Ronnie Anne called to tell me that she was sexually attracted to Bobby." There was a sudden intake of breath, echoed amongst all his sisters. Looking around he could see their eyes widening and their jaws dropping. No disgust, but it was entirely possible that their shock was overriding it at the moment, so it wouldn't due to celebrate just yet. "She wanted my help seducing him."

Shaking herself from her frozen state, Lynn slapped her face a few times and asked, "Why would she want your help?"

"Apparently she was totally convinced that I'm an expert on seducing family members."

"WHAT!?" was the sudden cry from several of his sisters.

"After I asked why she would think to come to me for help, she said, and I'm paraphrasing a bit here "Come on man, You've seduced almost all your older sisters, you're practically drowning in it. Just tell me how you did it.""

"Oooooooh. Ooooooh. Oooh." Lynn put her head in her hands and made noises of… Actually Lincoln didn't know what those noises were supposed to represent.

"Eventually she threatened me so I gave her some terrible advice, just to get her off the phone. Though I guess the advice wasn't as terrible as I thought it was."

"So wait. You think Bobby…" Luna trailed off.

"Yeah. I think Ronnie Anne succeeded, and Bobby broke up with Lori to date her." Looking around the room, Lincoln noted the reactions of each of his sisters. Leni, didn't look particularly bothered by the news, she looked upset, but not disgusted. Of course she probably didn't understand why romantic relations with family members was supposed to be bad. Luna was taking deep, calming breaths. She wasn't obviously repulsed by the news, but she would bear further observation. Luan was giving him a calculating look that honestly sent a shiver down his spine. Lynn was making gagging noises, as if she was struggling not to hurl on the carpet… So she was out. It was a shame, Lynn was pretty hot. Lucy looked… Interested? Lincoln couldn't tell, the upper half of her face was covered by her bangs, it made it almost impossible to tell how she was feeling about anything. She wasn't retching though, and she kept her face turned towards him. She might have also been blushing, but that could also be his imagination. He didn't look at the reactions of Lola, Lana, or Lisa, they were a bit too young for him.

"This is both fascinating and disturbing. I wonder if I could get some hidden cameras set up in their house." Lisa muttered to herself. Looking up, she was met with the alarmed gazes of everyone else, minus Luan. "Just for research purposes!" She clarified.

"I, uh, I think it might be best if we continued this later." Luna decided, "I need some time to think about this, and I think it would be good for everyone to take the time." She started shooing everyone else out of her a Luans room. "Bloody hell." Lincoln heard her mutter, just before she closed the door.

Everyone dispersed to their respective rooms except Lincoln, who followed Leni. "I want to make sure Lori's okay." He told her. It was true, he did want to make sure she was okay, Lori was in a state of emotional vulnerability at the moment, but he also wanted to stay at the forefront of her mind during her time of emotional vulnerability. It would help him a lot later, if she held him close to her heart now. By helping her now, not only was he helping her generally, which would be worth it even if he wasn't trying to seduce her, he was also slipping passed the defenses normally erected around her heart.

Slipping through the door after Leni, he directed her to her bed, and sat next to Lori himself. Leni trusted that he knew what he was doing and did as instructed without complaint. And Lincoln did have a specific reason for doing it. By having Leni sit on her own bed, she could act as emotional support, but by sitting next to Lori himself, she was much more likely to focus on him. It wouldn't due for her attention to be split between the two of them. That could weaken the effect Lincoln was hoping to achieve. He wrapped her in a one arm hug and pulled her into his side. She was unresisting, which was both encouraging and worrying. He set himself to wait. This would likely take several hours.

While he was waiting though, he could think about the reactions of his sisters to the news and plan out how to act around them in the future. Starting with Leni. She, as he previously thought, probably didn't understand what was supposed to be so bad about the situation beyond the fact that Lori was sad, and Bobby was responsible. Lincoln said to Ronnie before that he would never consider having sex with Leni because she was so pure. That was true. Leni was pure, but that might not remain the case. Eventually Leni would go out and start dating, and Lincoln didn't trust other guys not to take advantage of her. Seeing Leni soiled would be tragic. If Lincoln wanted to ensure that she remained as innocent as she was now, he would have to take matters into his own hands. If he dated her, he could protect her from all the guys who just wanted her for her body. She could be happy without risk of corruption. The fact that she was super hot and dating her meant sex, was just a bonus.

Luna didn't show a reaction that was positive or negative enough for Lincoln to know whether it was worth it to pursue her. She showed a strong reaction, certainly, but her reaction was pretty neutral. While clearly unhappy with the situation, Lincoln didn't know if she was repulsed by the idea of romantic relations with a family member, or if she was just unhappy with the results of Bobbys choices. He would have to watch her. Over the next few days, he would bring up the situation with her to try to gauge her thoughts on the subject. If she showed revulsion to the idea of a starting a romantic relationship with him, he would drop it and they could continue to have their previously held, pretty close sibling bond. If she only showed simple discontent with the results of the situation, he could start working on her.

Luans reaction creeped him out. As much therapy as he was sure he needed, something in Luans gaze chilled his blood, and sent a shudder down his spine. Whether she was interested in a romantic relationship or not, he would be avoiding the subject with her.

Lynn was very apparently grossed out by the whole thing, so she was out.

Lucy was like Luna in that she didn't show a strongly positive or negative reaction. Like with Luna, she would bear closer observation and further testing… He was starting to think like Lisa. Dang it. Ignoring that, he wouldn't have to probe the subject as carefully with Lucy as he would with Luna. Unlike Luna, Lucy wasn't one to draw attention or talk of matters that didn't directly effect people other than herself. With Lucy, he could probably even be so bold as to be physically intimate. So long as he didn't slip in any touching that was overtly sexual, he could pass his advances off as just wanting to spend more time with her.

He was startled from his thoughts by Lori collapsing further into his embrace. She dropped the ice cream and spoon she'd been limply holding to the floor. After instructing Leni to retrieve the ice cream and put in in the kitchen freezer, he shifted on the spot to more fully encircled his oldest sister with his arms. He lay back and pulled her on top of him, rubbing up and down her back with one hand, and lightly scratching it with the nails on his other hand. He could feel her chest pressing softly against his own and had to fight his bodies natural response. An erection wouldn't help Lori right now. It also wouldn't help him. His efforts were made somewhat easier by the feeling a damp spot that was growing on his shoulder.

"Hey, Lori." He nudged her.

She shifted, and sniffed, nodding her head to show she was listening.

"It's getting late." The sun was no longer shining through the blinds. It was probably around eight now. "Do you want me to go? Or if you want, I can stay here tonight and keep you company." He really hoped she wanted him to stay, but he also kind of didn't. On one hand, her asking him to leave would mean she was recovering, which was a good thing. On the other hand, it would mean he would have less time to worm his way further into her heart. Yes he wanted to date her, but he also really cared about her as a friend and as a sister. He wouldn't even be attempting this is he thought it would hurt her.

She responded by shaking her head and pulling him into a tighter embrace. An action that both worried him and made him feel like celebrating. Shifting them onto their side, he lay in Loris bed, facing her, and waiting for her to fall asleep. He cooed comforting noises into her ear and pet her head with one hand, while stroking the small of her back with the other. Leni came back into the room and sat on her own bed, watching them for a while, before laying down herself. The noises in the house quieted down, as everyone went to sleep, and eventually the only things that could be heard were the subtle shiftings of the house. The attic creaking in a particularly strong breeze, a branch scratching against the window, the hum of appliances that never turned off. Lincoln waited until Loris breath became regular and deep, before making his move. He shifted down in her grip until his face was before her breast and his legs were between hers. Moving carefully, he lined his thigh up with her mound and pressed it in. Grinding her womanhood through two layers of clothing. It would have been better if she was wearing her night clothes for this, but Lincoln wasn't sure if he would get another opportunity. He opened his mouth and breathed a slow hot breath onto her breasts. Taking another breath, he formed his mouth into an oh and blew cold air onto them. He repeated the process, back and forth because he'd heard this was supposed to be pleasurable. It seamed to be working though, between his breath and his grinding, her breath was coming in more shallow and fast, and if he were to look up, he was sure her face would be pink. He worked her and worked her, feeling his thigh become damp through his and her own pants. He heard her take a few short, gasping breaths, then sigh deeply when his leg became a whole lot slicker. Lincoln knew what just happened of course. He'd used the internet too. Maybe not as much as Ronnie Anne apparently did, but he knew what an orgasm was supposed to be like, and this certainly seemed like that.

Having accomplished his objective for the night, he shifted back up in her arms, so they were face to face again. He'd wanted to do so much more. He'd wanted to pull her shirt down and suck one of her beaded nipples into his mouth to roll it around with his tongue and teeth while massaging the flesh of her opposite with one of his hands. He'd wanted to reach down her shorts and slip a digit or two directly into her most sacred place, pumping them in and out until she melted in his arms. He'd wanted to kiss her full on the lips, exploring her mouth, lips, and tongue with with own, and shove the organ down her throat, kissing her until he felt light headed. Lori was a deep sleeper, she probably wouldn't have even woke up. He didn't do any of that though, because he knew that Luan had cameras throughout the house, and Lisas comment earlier made him think she might have them too. He wasn't sure why they would be watching this in particular, but in case they did or were, he couldn't make any overt sexual advances. What he just did could be passed off as him shifting in his sleep. Him sticking his hand down her pants, couldn't be.

His task done, he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, quickly falling into an easy sleep himself.

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, I DECLARE A THUMB WAR. FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, TRY TO KEEP YOUR THUMB STRAIGHT.

I'm experimenting with the segment separators still. Sometimes they're truncated and I have no idea why. I figured maybe just doesn't like words that are thirty letters long.

I'm pretty sure Lori actually broke up with Bobby, so that'll come up later.

Wow, Lincoln is insanely manipulative in this story. Please don't think the Lincoln in Splitting Hairs is going to turn out to be like this in any way. I made him super manipulative to move the story along. I also wanted it to come across that he's generally a good kid, even though he's manipulative. I thought I did a pretty good job on that front.


	2. Target Acquired

CHAPTER TWO! I bellowing that in your face; if the capital letters and exclamation points weren't enough evidence to suggest that to you.

134-12938512905801293858127359213ru8174934u419358-0158=12358238529-3758947581-

He woke up groggily, to the shifting of the bed. Why was his bed moving? Was someone else in it? Why? What happened last - oh.

Lincoln opened his eyes a crack to see Lori trying to get off the bed without waking him. She was red in the face and shifting her shorts awkwardly. He fought down a smirk, and debated whether or not he should reveal that he was awake. On one hand, doing so would embarrass her, which wasn't something he enjoyed doing for the sake of it. On the other hand, doing so would force her into a conversation, during which she would be focusing both, on himself, and her situation; a situation which came about due to arousal. Him being there and her current state weren't connected, as far as she knew, but emotions were rarely rational. All he needed was for the connection to be placed in her head. He comforted her, he slept in the same bed as her, she woke up with her shorts drenched with her juices; and unless he was completely off his mark, she didn't usually wake up this way. He sat up, just after she finally managed to climb completely off the bed and turn to the door.

"Lori?" She jumped surprise, and turned back to him. "Where are you going?"

"Lincoln." She shuffled in place, "I was, uh, I was just going to take a shower."

Lincoln glanced out the window, it was still dark out. He looked at the clock, it was three in the morning.

"This early?" He asked.

"I, I couldn't sleep." She said, and it was entirely possible that she was telling the truth. Just because she was hiding something from him, didn't mean she was outright lying.

"Alright, well, I'll wait for you here." She looked like she was about to protest, but he cut her off. "You take that shower and when you get back, I'll help you relax." When she opened her mouth again, he got off her bed and gently guided her towards the door, shooing her into the hall and towards the bathroom.

He swung the door almost completely closed again, and sat back on the bed. The door open just enough to be inviting.

He was taking advantage of her emotional vulnerability here. Because of her recent turmoil, she wasn't willing to override him, and force him to leave her room. This would normally be an unforgivable thing to do, and if anyone thought to take advantage of his sisters, he would make them pay. In this case, it was okay. He wasn't doing it to hurt her. He was doing it to help her, and himself, but mostly her. By staying by her side in this time of weakness, he could help her through it. He didn't know exactly what she needed at the moment, because this was the first time she'd ever been in this situation, as far as he could remember; but he could figure it out when she came back. Take things as they came, essentially. Why doing what he was doing helped him, didn't need to be said. All that was important was that she was getting more out of this than he was.

He waited on Loris bed, the sound of the shower heard faintly, from down the hall. The room was dark, as was befitting the time. His attention was caught by Leni, sleeping soundly in her own bed. Her face was relaxed and adorable, but his gaze was gradually drawn away from her face, and towards the rise and fall of her chest. Her nightgown was tight on her frame, but any forbidden flesh was kept from his sight by his angle. Still wary of the cameras around the house, Lincoln didn't want to be blatant about what he was trying to do. He pretended to stretch and scooted a little further down the length of the bed, before laying on his side. His new point of view allowed him to see the swell of her breasts, down the neck of her shirt, and the valley between them. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and… But he couldn't. Lori may come back any minute, and he still had to worry about the cameras. There was also the fact that Leni, while not a light sleeper, wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Lori was, so she might wake up if he tried anything.

The sounds of the shower cut off, alerting Lincoln that Lori would be back shortly. He straightened himself on her bed, and set himself to waiting patiently. several minutes later, she slipped back into the room, wearing her night clothes this time. She shuffled nervously. He patted the bed beside him, beckoning her over. She came over and he directed her onto the bed, Laying across it face down.

"This will help you sleep." He told her, climbing on top of her and sitting on her butt.

Leaning over her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and started kneading her tense muscles. He was actually quite good at giving massages, courtesy of all his practice with Lynn. When she first started playing sports, she came to him to help her relax. Over the years, as her sports got more intense and she took on more of them, he was forced to get better to keep up with the demand. He became skilled in finding the worst spots, bits of corded muscle that couldn't or wouldn't relax without being forced to. He knew exactly how much pressure to exert, to get them to unknot. Lynn often said he had magic fingers. He was happy to have acquired the skill, for no other reason than to help her, but it was a shame he couldn't use them to seduce her. Lori was given his full effort. He was going to work her so hard, she'd end the session as a melty puddle of Lori flesh, only conscious enough to register how good she felt and that Lincoln was the one to bring her such pleasures.

She was tense, but not heavy workout tense. She was tense from nerves. He worked her shoulder and neck tissue, the tension draining from her easily. Muscles, after a workout, were like rocks. Her's were like dense clay, and they became soft with just a little care and attention. He moved his hands down between her shoulder blades, and manipulated the flesh around her upper spine. Undulating his fingers and pressing down firmly when he felt a tough spot. He worked down around her spine, alternating between rubbing firm and soft circles. His efforts were paying off. Loris breathing evened out and were it not for the occasional groan of rapture from her, he would think she was asleep. He progressed to the small of her back. Kneading the skin and muscle, he did his absolute best to bring her as close to the edge as was possible, without stimulating her nether regions directly. Curling his fingers tightly into themselves, he pushed his knuckles firmly into and around her lower spine, drawing moans of bliss as he worked out kinks and her back quietly popped. He finished up her main body by softly rubbing the skin around her stomach and hips. Then he leaned forward and down until he was laying over her.

Reaching up, he stroked the nape of her neck, and combed his hands through her hair. Looking over her shoulder, he could see that her eyes were half lidded and she was drooling onto her pillow.

"How do you feel now?" He whispered into the shell of her ear. Kneading the skin over the base of her skull and working his way up, pulling on her hair tenderly to create a tingling sensation over her scalp.

"Whu?" She murmured. She blinked twice and her eyes focused a tad.

"Do you still feel bad?" He elaborated, massaging her temples behind her eyes and lulling her back into an unfocused state.

"MmmMmm" She made a sound to indicate a negative response.

"You know Bobby didn't really deserve someone as wonderful as you." He pulled his clawed hand smoothly through her hair, lightly scraping her head.

She tried to shake her head, but didn't succeed. She gathered herself enough to form a coherent sentence, "He didn't really break up with me." She breathed, drool still dribbling down her cheek.

"Oh?" Lincoln probed.

"He cheated on me." She explained. Things clicked into place in Lincolns head.

"And you broke up with him." He finished for her.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that just proves it. You're too good for him." He worked his way back down her neck, to her collar bone. "You need someone who'll remain loyal to you. Someone who will help you feel good. Someone who will help you in your times of need, and make the good time even better. You need someone close, who always has time for you, and is always there for you. You need someone like…" He trailed off, baiting an answer out of her.

"You…" She took the bait.

"Yeah, you need someone like me." He punctuated her correct answer with a soft kiss against her jaw line. "I'll always be here for you, and if you ever need anything. Anything." He emphasized, "I'll be there." He paused and let his magic hands draw her further under his spell. "I'd even be your boyfriend, if you wanted me. Doesn't that sound nice? Me being your boyfriend and being there for anything you could possibly need or want?" He murmured into her ear.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

Before long, her breathing evened out again, and Lincoln pulled her onto her side, with her facing the wall. By orienting her that way, he could avoid being seen by any cameras for what he was about to do. He waited a couple minutes, then pulled himself against her back. He wrapped his arms around to her front, and snaked one of his arms up her shirt to firmly grasp and knead her breast, and the other arm down her pajama pants and panties, cupping her mound in his palm. He got to work. For the third time that night, he worked to bring his older sister pleasure.

PUMPKIN SPICE CANDLE. I ACCIDENTALLY SAID PUMPKIN SPINE AT FIRST, BECAUSE I JUST TYPED THAT WORD SO MUCH.

He woke up, once again, in an empty bed. Lori had apparently managed to leave without waking him this time. He rose from her bed slowly and popped his back a few times while stretching. Leni wasn't in bed either. It was about seven AM according to the clock on Loris bedside table. Treading across the carpeted floor, he made a quick stop in his own room, to grab his outfit for the day, and moved back down the hall to the bathroom, coming to a stop in front of the closed door. The spray from the shower head could be heard through the barrier, and Lincoln briefly wondered who was using it.

He didn't have to wait long. The water cut off, and only a few minutes later, the door swung open to reveal Lori, dressed for the day. She stuttered to a stop upon seeing him and blushed. Lincoln repressed a smirk, debating whether or not he should say or do anything. He didn't want to push her too far too fast after all. In the end though, he simply couldn't resist.

"I hope you slept well." He commented, stepping next to her and pulling her into a one armed hug. "Tell me if you want or need anything." He stepped passed her into the bathroom, and shut the door.

He quickly set about his morning routine, while planning out what he was going to do that day. How was he going to push his agenda forward? First things first, he needed to call Ronnie Anne and tell her that his sisters were now aware of what she'd done. He didn't necessarily have to tell her what he was trying to do, but he wouldn't be a very good friend if he didn't, at least, warn her. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation, because he had, admittedly, violated her trust to accomplish his goals here. However, he would be doing his level best to convince his sisters not to spread the knowledge around. If Ronnie Anne was happy with her new relationship, good for her. He wasn't going to purposefully ruin it for her.

On a related note, he had to figure out who was going to tell Lori what they talked about during the sibling meeting. She would undoubtedly be unhappy with what she was going to hear, and he didn't want to be around for that. There was a saying "Don't shoot the messenger." That saying only even became one because people had a habit of directing their frustration at whoever gave them an unwanted piece of information, rather than whoever made that information true. If he was the one to tell her, it might unravel his efforts up to this point. So one of the others would have to be the one to tell her, and he had to decide who it was going to be. Not Leni; she lacked the ability to tell Lori in a delicate manner. He also didn't want Lori mad at her, for personal reasons. Luna, would be able to tell Lori gently, but Lincoln, again, didn't want Lori mad at Luna. Luan was… No. She was unpredictable at the best of times, he had no idea what she would do if he gave her the task. Lynn was a possibility. He didn't care as much if Lori was mad at her, but she was relatively blunt. Of course, in this situation, that might be for the best. Lucy was also off the list. Definitely not the twins. Lisa was probably a pretty good choice for this.

It was settled than. He would ask Lynn and Lisa to break the news to Lori. They might say no, but he wasn't worried about that. He was, after all, the master of convincing.

On other matters, Luna had a night to think about her feelings on the subject. Lincoln thought it was about time he probed the subject with her. He toweled off and put on his clothes for the day. Opening the door, he crossed the length of the hall and entered his own room, locking the door behind him. He picked his cell phone up off his dresser and dialed a number.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Annes voice sounded through the phone, after a few rings. She was panting slightly.

"Yeah, hi. Ronnie Anne. I'm calling to warn you about something." He figured it was best to just throw it out there. Especially since, from the sound of things, he was interrupting something.

"Warn me about what?" She asked, catching her breath.

"So, yesterday, Lori came home crying and said that Bobby broke up with her. We held a sibling meeting, and someone asked why he would do that. I remembered our phone call and…" he trailed off.

"You fucking told them?!" She screamed into the phone.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Bobbys voice could be heard asking in the background.

"Not now Bobby, I'll tell you later!" She snapped at him.

"What was I supposed to do?" Lincoln pleaded, "Lori was crying her eyes out, she at least deserved to know what happened and why. Besides I'm working on minimizing the damage. I couldn't keep the information to myself, with Lori sobbing in the same room, but you're my friend; I would never try to hurt you."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, what are you going to do?"

"I've been doing my best to convince my sisters not to spread the knowledge around. I'm telling you what I did now, in the case that I fail. At least you won't be blind sided by people suddenly knowing your secret, even though you were super careful… Also Lisa said something about wiring your home with cameras, so she could observe your relationship and take notes. You might want to watch out for that."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah, okay, well thanks for telling me."

"Bye Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said in parting.

"Bye." She let out another billowy sigh, before disconnecting.

I MADE HOME MADE CHOCOLATE PUDDING. IT'S PROBABLY NOT THE BEST THING FOR ME TO EAT RIGHT NOW.

"And that's why you two should be the ones to explain the situation to Lori." Lincoln finished his pitch to Lisa and Lynn. The two were sitting on the couch in the family room, with Lucy and Luna.

"God, fine!" Lynn relented, getting up from the couch and stomping away to find Lori.

"Hmm, well argued." Lisa complimented, following her older sister up the stairs.

With them gone, Lincoln was left alone in the room with two potential targets of his. Lucy was on the couch, and Luna sat on the recliner. Lincoln sidled over to the couch, picked up Lucy, and set her on his lap as he sat down. An action that earned him odd looks from Luna and Lucy, but it was worth it. This position granted him much greater control over the situation. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Lucys waist. Circling her in his arms, he pulled her back against his chest and set his chin atop her head. She smelled earthy, like a garden.

"So what do you two think about what happened?" He quizzed them, in a nonchalant manner. He put his fingers to work, out of sight of Luna, he massaged Lucys stomach and ribs. She shuddered in his grasp, but didn't make a move to escape. Placing his head beside hers, revealed that she was blushing.

Luna sat up from her previous position, sprawled across both armrests, "What do you mean?" She asked, requesting clarification.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. You've had a night to think it over, after you kicked everyone out of your room. How do you feel about it?" He trailed his nails down Lucys body, and hidden from Luna, by his own legs, he grasped Lucys thighs and began to knead them. Lucy was breathing a little more erratically, but not enough to draw the attention of those who weren't searching for it. "What do you think Lucy?" He spoke softly into her ear. "How do you feel about it?"

"Well," Luna began, oblivious to Lucys predicament. "I mean, you can't help how you feel right? As long as Bobby isn't taking advantage of Ronnie, then more power to them, right? I just don't like that Bobby broke Loris heart." She answered with exactly what Lincoln wanted to hear. If she wasn't against such relationships, she might be okay with having one with him. He would still have to be careful though. Out of all the sisters he was trying to seduce, Luna would be the hardest target.

"Mmmm." He exhaled warmly into the shell of Lucys ear. "What about you Lucy?" He asked her, even as his palms worked, squeezed, and shaped their way closer to her core. He stopped before he reached it though.

"I, um, I-I a-agree with L-Luna." She stuttered and gasped, the visible part of her face, blushing crimson.

"Hey, you okay Lucy?" Luna asked, finally taking note of her younger sisters behavior. "You don't look so good."

"I, uh, I'm f-fine. I th-think I might just b-be a little s-sick." She managed to get out.

"Ah, really? I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon." Luna commented, giving Lucy a look of concern.

"Here, why don't I take you upstairs to your bed." Lincoln offered, picking her up and carrying her to the stairs before she could answer.

He set her down at the bottom and supported her as she climbed, rubbing and stroking her shoulders and arms as they mounted the steps. She stumbled at the halfway point and Lincoln caught her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, placed one of her arms around his own, and helped her the rest of the way up. They entered her room together and he pulled her onto his lap on her bed. He closed the curtains, to ward off any hidden cameras and continued where he left off. With his legs crossed under her own, this time, he had greater access to her.

"Here Lucy. I'll help you feel better. Stop me any time you like." He murmured in her ear.

She nodded, and he exhaled hotly on her throat. Remembering her taste in literature, he scraped the side of her neck with his teeth and bit down lightly. She inhaled sharply. Squeezing and stroking her inner thigh with one hand, he slipped his other hand under the hem of her dress, slowly worming it higher and higher. He paused his one hand, just before touching her core and skittered a thumb across it. He bit down slightly harder and lapped at her throat with his tongue. His other hand glided across her stomach and further up her body. Her breath coming out in short gasping breaths, she choked on air when his hand reached the nubs on her chest and he rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled on one firmly and stroked it, switching to the other and back again. His thumb began to forcefully stroke her slit through her panties, massaging back and forth, up and down. He pressed in suddenly and bit down sharply. Lucy tensed in his arms, and with a shuddering moan released her juices onto his hand.

This experience told Lincoln one thing about himself. He had fetishes. Not only that, but he was pretty sure he knew what they were. He liked being in control, and he liked bringing his partner pleasure. Maybe those weren't actually fetishes, but those were at least his preferences.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Loris voice could be heard throughout the house.

Lincoln looked towards the door.

"We'll have to finish this later." He told Lucy. "It looks like I have to go run damage control."

She nodded her head, until he forced her to look at him. Holding her head in place, his lips mashed onto hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and quickly subdued her own. Tasting every corner, before pulling her own tongue into his mouth and suckling it. He released her, still grasping her head. Lucy was gasping for breath, her tongue still hanging from her mouth, spit dripping from the muscle.

"That should tell you how I feel about the situation. Know that you're special to me, but I'm going to be acquiring others if I can manage." His grip tightened on her skull, "Don't hinder me." He ordered. "If I catch even one hint of sabotage on your part, I'll be unhappy. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, blushing and breathing deeply.

"Good. One more thing before I go. Don't spread around what you know about Bobby and Ronnie Anne. She's my friend and I don't want her to be hurt."

Lucy nodded again.

"Good." He pulled her in for a few more more kisses. Much more tender ones. One, a peck on the lips. One, on the bridge of her nose. The final one, he brushed her bang up for, gazing into her eyes, he tried to convey how much he cared about her, before pecking her a final time on the forehead.

He got up and moved towards the door. All this told him that he probably could have made a move of Lucy at any time. She almost definitely already had some feelings for him, or else that wouldn't have been as easy as it was. Still, what did he care. He was just happy to have her now.

1348234098325105903294812395812381r-1923jd1-098532=23=13128d192dh9-1934-18212-4

And He's acquired one! Yeah!

Man this chapter took my breath away.


	3. Halloweenietine

Floor boards creak and thunder booms. Up the stairs, you find me in your room. I've been waiting on the bed, for you to come as you were lead. By your thoughts, I have you. My almost scent, and not quite stare. Your skin tingles when I don't brush you there. You nearly hear me, on the wind. A whisper meant to suck you in. You're in chains, bound by yourself. Waiting for me to let you out. Read this story and tell me after, is freedom worth the price of this chapter?

13-91358123059812=5851835123=5123512=50123ujd17930821u70921342-13842349-128512

Lincoln stepped across the threshold of the door, out into the hall. He left Lucy behind, still gasping for breath, and tread with deliberate motions, down the hall to Loris room. The barrier slammed open before he reached it and his beloved eldest sister stormed into the hall. Her face was red and she was taking heavy breaths. Her diaphragm expanding and contracting visibly. Even while angry, she looked beautiful, but he wasn't here to watch her. He was here to calm her down.

"Lori." He addressed her.

"Lincoln, get out of the way!" She demanded, her body trembling with the desire to just push passed him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

She moved to step by him, "I'm going to give Santiago a piece of my mind!"

"Lori, you need to calm down." He snagged her hand as she went by and held it to keep her from going.

She whirled on the spot and Lincoln suddenly found himself looking down and to the side. A jarring clap of flesh on flesh rang through the hall, and as pain flared across the side of his face, Lincoln realized what she'd done. Multiple emotions vied for dominance inside him. Anger, Hurt, and Confusion. His features smoothed over, his face settling into a hard, unidentifiable visage. Slowly he brought his head back up to look her in the eyes. The rage was gone from her features. The hand she'd slapped him with clutched against her chest, as though she was protecting it from something. Her eyes were wide and tears gathered in the corners.

Lincoln wanted to demand an apology from her. He wanted to attack her back. He wanted to ask why she did it. He couldn't do any of that. None of it would help. It wouldn't calm her down. The first one would just make her angry again. Despite how he felt about the situation, he still had to do what was best. He didn't actually know what was best in this situation though. All he could do was, not do what was worst.

"I promised I would be here for you." He reminded her flatly. He dropped her hand and dragged his gaze from her own. Looking unwaveringly ahead, he walked down the length of the hall to his room.

"Lincoln wait!" His eldest sister called out to him.

He paused with his hand on the knob, glaring at the door and waiting for her to say something. She didn't. The silence was deafening.

"Come talk to me when you're done hurting me." He said, in parting. He opened the door and closed it softly after his passage.

He sat on his bed and waited.

HOW SEXY WAS THAT? NOT AT ALL RIGHT? IT WAS ACTUALLY KIND OF CRINGE INDUCING.

It was dark by the time someone came for him. He glanced at the door, when he heard a muted knock from the other side.

"L-Lincoln?" Lori spoke softly. There was the barest tremble in her voice. "C-can I come in?"

he didn't say anything, but he stood up from his bed and opened the door for her. He stood in the frame, blocking her way in for a moment, and then moved aside to let her pass. He closed the door in her passing, and moved to sit next to her on his bed. They sat in silence for a minute.

"I-I'm sorry, alright?" she said. "I shouldn't have hit you, and I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to do what was best for me."

"Why did you do it?" He requested, his voice steady and stoic.

"I-I was angry. I just found out what Bobby did, and I was angry. I wanted to hurt him."

He gazed at her, "But I was the closest target."

She squirmed pitifully under his stare.

"What are your thoughts on what happened?" He quizzed suddenly.

Lori was taken aback. Her expression shifted from surprise to an angry snarl. "I hate him. He had me, and I was loyal to him. Then he threw me away and slept with his sister."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I'll ask that you not seek revenge."

"What, why?" There was an edge in her voice.

"Because you're better than him." Her lips parted in surprise, when he said that. "I don't want you to lower yourself to his level." His words were carefully chosen. "I love you Lori, I respect you, I'll always be here, I'll remain by your side, and I forgive you." He broke into a soft smile, and shifted closer to her. The distance between them used to be a foot, now his own thigh was brushing against hers. "If you really want to get back at him. If you really need to. Prove to me that you can get over him." He wrapped an arm around her waist. His fingers brushing, just slightly, under the hem of her shirt, and molding into her soft skin. "And get with a guy who truly deserves someone as wonderful as you." He whispered the last part. His head on her shoulder and his face tilted towards hers, their lips inches apart.

"L-Lincoln." She stuttered. She suddenly closed the distance between them, her lips molding into his own. She closed her eyes, then snapped them open. She jerked away, attempting to end the kiss, but Lincoln didn't let her. He rolled over so he was sitting on her lap, straddling her, and recaptured her lips with his own. Pushing her down to his bed, he reached up with his hands and combed them through her hair. He opened his mouth and nudged her own lips open with his tongue. tugging tenderly at her hair, he tasted her mouth. Mint and chocolate. Kneading the skin on her scalp, he took a deep preparatory breath through his nose, and coaxed her tongue into his own mouth, capturing it with his teeth. He bit down firmly enough to discourage her from trying to escape, but softly enough to not hurt, and he held her until he could feel her about to take a breath of her own. With a sudden movement, he released her tongue and shoved his own as far down her throat as he could manage, preventing her from inhaling. She struggled weakly against him, her efforts getting ever more feeble as time passed, until when she was about to pass out, Lincoln released her and pulled back.

"I love you Lori." He told her.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, fighting for a second wind. Lincoln took the opportunity to trail one his hands down and grasp one of her breasts through her shirt. He had practice. He knew what to do. He undulated his fingers across the surface of the globe. Her eyes fluttered back into awareness and she gasped upon finding their position.

"I love you Lori." Lincoln repeated.

"I L-love you t-too Lincoln." She answered.

Lincoln sat up, and pulled his hand from her breast.

"W-why'd you stop?" She mewled.

"I won't go any further now." He seized and pulled her up, pressing her against himself and wrapping her in a hug. "I don't want to do it, if you're not ready. I won't do it, if you're going to regret it later." He murmured into her ear. "We have plenty of time to strengthen our relationship. When you're ready to go further, we'll go further." Her hands rose to wrap around him as well. "For now though, it's getting late. Sleep in my bed tonight." He told her. "It's smaller than your bed, but that just means we'll have to snuggle in closer." He pulled her up from the bed, and kissed her once more. "Go get dressed in your night clothes and come back." He ordered, sending her on her way with a final kiss. He closed the door behind her, leaving it just open enough to be inviting, without compromising his privacy. He quickly changed into his night clothes, and waited.

Minutes later, she peaked back in. Her face flushed, but her mouth set in a delicate smile. She slipped back into the room, and shut the door firmly in her wake. Rising from his bed, he moved to her and locked the door.

"We don't want anyone to see anything they shouldn't." He explained to her.

Guiding her back to the bed, he held her firmly and lowered her onto it. Climbing down himself, he lay facing her and pressed himself into her embrace. capturing her lips with his own. Trailing kisses along her jaw line, he made his way to her ear.

"Goodnight Lori." He breathed.

"Goodnight Linky." She mumbled back, her breathing evening out until he was certain she was asleep.

With her no longer conscious, He got to work, once again. By the end of this, he wanted her body to be so used to him bringing her pleasure, that his very presence was enough to do it.

I WANTED TO MAKE LINCOLNS DOMINATION OF LORI BELIEVABLE. I THINK I SUCCEEDED… AT LEAST BY THE STANDARDS OF PORN LOGIC.

He woke up, once again, to the feeling of Lori attempting to leave without waking him up. She was one for three on that front, not a very good record.

"Lori." He commanded her attention, just as she was standing from the bed. She stiffened. He rolled to the side and swung his legs around, rising to his feet behind her. He held her and spun her around to face him. She was blushing madly, and Lincoln could see the damp spot on her pajama pants he'd worked to give her the previous night. "Give me a kiss before you go."

"Okay…" She mumbled, bending down and pressing her lips against his own. He held her there. Reaching up the back of her t-shirt, he lightly trailed his nails down her spine, sending a shiver through her. Letting her go, she stepped back and unlocked the door. Sending him a final blushing glance, she slipped out and shut the door behind her.

Lincoln waited an hour, before leaving the room himself. He went through his normal morning routine, and quickly left for Lucys room. Finding her on her bed, reading a book of poems, he demanded her attention. A rare smile broke over her face upon seeing him, and a light flush colored her cheeks.

"I need you Lucy." Her flush darkened, and she moved back on her bed, inviting him to join her. "Not right now." At her disappointed look, he clarified. "Later. I need you to find a way to move a mattress to the attic."

"T-there's already one up there." She told him.

"Oh? Well good. Then I need you to meet me in the attic in an hour." He instructed her.

Seeing her nod, he stepped forward and ruffled her hair, before sauntering from the room. Making sure that nobody was in the hall, he pulled the ladder to the attic down and climbed up, pulling the trapdoor shut at his rear. He settled down, anticipating the arrival of his first sisterly girlfriend. Sister girlfriend? Sisterfriend?

Time flew like a brick sliding uphill, but it did pass. Lincolns head snapped to the side, when the trapdoor lowered again and Lucy came climbing up the steps.

"You're here." He stated. She nodded. "Remember that I won't do anything you don't want me to do, but I need practice with sex." She blushed furiously, her breath quickening into short gasps. "The closest thing I have to experience with sex, are my times with you and now Lori." The second closest thing he had to experience was this time at a bus stop, when he saw a huge dude unzip his pants and stick his dick in a sandwich. Lincoln didn't think that counted, as he didn't stick around to watch. He was pretty sure he heard sobbing on his way out though, and he knew for a fact that someone called the cops.

"L-Lori?" Lucy asked, drawing him from his thoughts and back to her. She looked shocked.

"I suppose I'm her rebound guy, but I'm going to try my absolute hardest to keep her. You're going to help me." He told her.

He moved back over to the trapdoor and pulled it closed again.

"Show me where the mattress is." He directed her.

She nodded and lead him to one of the corners, where the roof began to slope. There was an old bed on the floor. It was a little dusty, but it was in good shape otherwise.

"Before we begin, do you think you're ready to have sex?" He asked her considerately. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for. He may have been in charge in their relationship, but that meant that he had to take care of her.

She froze, as though unsure of what to answer.

"It's okay for you to say no." He explained gently. "I don't want to hurt you Lucy. I love you, and I want you to be happy. Are you okay with having sex with me?" He asked again.

Still horribly flushed, she shakily shook her head.

Lincoln moved to reassure her. He gathered her in his arms and softly pet her head, and rubbed her back.

"That's okay." He soothed her. "We won't go that far. Remember that you can tell me if I'm going too far for you." He rocked her back and forth in his arms, until she relaxed and melted into his embrace. "We'll just start, and go until we either go too far for you, or I gain the experience I'll need to please Lori. Is that fine with you?" She nodded, her face pressed into his chest, and Lincoln backed her to the mattress.

134971242179412-05921rhyw9r08231y3281980rj932810irjh8290irjh298ehy892380912571252

Hey, did you like the Halloween themed poem at the top of the chapter. That's probably all you're getting out of me, as far as festiveness goes.

Who wants to be my Valentine in October? How about you AS. You want to be my Halloweenietine?

Did nobody read the last chapter of Splitting Hairs. I mean I don't really have a right to complain about this, but I'm used to a much more active response when I update my stories.

I am crossing my legs as I type this. Seriously it's, uh, it's an experience… It's almost like I'm ticklish, but not quite. Do you know what I mean?

AHHHHH! IT'S LIKE THERE'S AN ELECTRIC CURRENT RUNNING THROUGH MY BODY!

I hope that reference didn't ruin the experience for anyone. I just really wanted to include that…

IT'S A FUCKING CLIFF HANGER! YOU'RE STILL TRAPPED!


	4. Sugar, spice, and everything nice

Let's wade in waist deep. It's not swimming, but it's enough to get you appreciably wet.

1234567890-98765432345yt4567uio87ubvdsw2345yuiop0p;'p-op=-09876tygt67890pkjhgfr5678

He lowered her to the bed gently and sat down beside her. He would start with what he knew, and wade into the waters of sexuality gradually. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs spread on either side of him, wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped the hair on the back of her head with his other. Pulling her in, he captured her lips with his own and forced his tongue into her mouth. Exploring the cavern for the second time, she tasted like oranges and chocolate. Though he suspected that all his sisters would taste like chocolate. He twisted his tongue around her own and pulled back slightly. Separating their lips, but leaving his tongue in her mouth. A silent order to her.

She responded, lovingly closing her lips around his organ and applying a gentle suction. He let her savor his flavor for a few seconds, before diving back in and forcing his probing muscle down her throat. He brought his one hand from the around her waist and used it to brush aside her bangs, staring her in the eyes, even as they lost focus and her lids drooped.

He finally pulled back, allowing her to breath. He lifted her up and turned her around so her back was against his chest. While she was still regaining awareness, he ran his palm smoothly down her front, until he reached the hem of her dress. He slipped a few fingers under and hooked them over her panties, dragging them down over her legs and off her body. Dropping them to the side, he slithered his hand back up and cupped her center, grinding against it with his palm, hearing her instinctively gasp and struggle to breath evenly, the new stimulation doing nothing to help her brain regain healthy oxygen levels. He head lolled to the side, drool bubbling and running down her cheek. He bent forward, scraping his teeth against her throat, before pressing his tongue to a vein and following it up to her jaw.

She inhaled sharply and whined softly, as her fluids gushed onto his palm. Lincoln sat back, holding Lucy to his chest to keep her from falling forward and waited for her to regain her breath. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and slowly recovered her bearings, flushing a deep crimson upon seeing what had transpired while she was fighting to stay conscious.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked her kindly.

She shook her head, and he turned her to face him again. Lowering her back to the mattress, he brushed her bangs back again and looked her in the eyes, and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. Sinking down the length of her form, he placed his head between her legs and found himself gazing at her slit. It and her thighs were slick with her juices and Lincoln found himself curious. Moving closer her stuck his tongue out and lapped at her flower, and she gasped sharply… Faintly sweet, mostly salty. It was like slightly sweet sweat that clung to the tongue. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't enormously pleasant either. Still, it was nice to know he wouldn't have to put up with something horrible, to orally bring pleasure to his girls.

His tongue flickered out once again and pressed firmly against the split, and Lucy took a trembling breath. With a sudden forced, he dove in and his tongue lanced in. Lucys hips bucked and a shudder ran the length of her body, a smaller spray of juices forced its way passed the intrusion, and Lincoln felt the her liquids stream down his chin. He wasn't sure what to do from here, so he tried everything he could think of. He twisted his muscle onto itself and curled it from side to side. He pressed it against the walls of her core and rasped her sensitive flesh. he brought one hand up and inserted a finger or two, to wriggle around inside her, and when he noticed a small bead at the top of her flower, he seized it and rolled it between his finger and thumb. He switched, scraping the inner walls of her core with his fingers, and capturing the nub with his teeth. He carefully ran them over it, sawing from side to side. He closed his lips and applied suction, flicking the bead with his tongue, Lucy gasped and groaned. Moaning and whimpering, until her back arced her nectar flooded the bed.

While she recovered, Lincoln took the time to unbutton his jeans and slide them down his legs, kicking them off. He pulled Lucy back into a sitting position and waited for her to regain her breath, then pushed her bangs aside so he could see her eyes and presented her with his hand, slick with her own juices. She looked at it and understood what he wanted, but glanced at him and pleaded with her eyes.

"I'll stop if you tell me to, but remember who's in charge here Lucy. I won't respond to a wordless plea." He narrowed his eyes, his face setting into a stern expression.

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze, and focused on his hand again. Dipping her head forward, she stuck out her tongue and tremblingly licked at the wetness. She considered the flavor for a second, and then with less hesitation continued to lap at his hand until the only liquids remaining were her own spit.

With the completion of her task, Lincolns hand darted out and snatched her tongue between his pointer finger and thumb, and used his other hand to grab her own, bringing it around so her palm was pressed against his hardness.

"I think it's time you returned the favor, don't you?" He stood from his spot and with one hand still holding her tongue, he used his other hand to guide her in pulling down his underwear.

His length, which had previously been pressed against his body, fell and bounced, with a noticeable spring. Lucys eyes followed it as it swayed, and instinctively reached out to grasp it. Lincoln struggled not to gasp, and what came out was more of a sharp intake of breath through his nose. He directed her hands to a pumping motion, and fought to keep his composure. It was hard. Shivers and shudders ran through his body and up his spine, as pleasures the likes of which he'd never felt before were introduced to him. Like someone was tickling him and giving him a massage at the same time. He felt something building so he grasped her hands, forcing her to stop, and though his legs felt weak; he took a step forward and let his length fall, pressing against his younger sisters face. Using his free hand, he tilted her head back until her tongue pressed against his shaft. Only then, did he release her organ from his other hand. She knew what to do. And she did. She relaxed the muscle, broadening its surface, and dragged it from the base to the tip. She reached up with one hand, but Lincoln slapped it away, pushing forward, forcing his tip into her mouth. She suckled it, and brought her head down, bringing as much of his length in as she could manage. She wrapped her tongue around his organ, and tasted him. She bobbed her head from side to side, and up and down. She applied pressure to the tip with the point of her tongue, and soon it was all too much for Lincoln. With a shuddering breath, he wrapped his arms around her head, hugging her close, as he burst in her mouth.

Lucy grimaced at the flavor, something that Lincoln immediately took note of, but she still swallowed, to his satisfaction. As his length softened, he made a few mental notes. First, he would have to find a way to make his own fluids taste better. It wouldn't be fair to his girls if he tasted awful, but they tasted fine. Second, he would have to find ways to last longer. He collapsed back onto the bed and caught his breath.

"You did a good job Lucy." He praised her. "We're done for now. Remind me to take you on a date, sometime in the future." He added.

Lucy blushed pleasantly, "Okay." she mumbled, a smile gracing her lips.

They quickly dried themselves from the liquids of their escapades and put their clothes back on. They were a little sticky themselves, but that was easily fixed by a change of clothes in their own rooms.

TWO WHOLE PAGES OF SEXY TIMES, ON WORD. I THOUGHT IT WAS NEVER GOING TO END. NOT THAT I WANTED IT TO.

The next few days passed in a haze of happy encounters with Lucy and Lori, and most of them weren't even sexy. They were just happy to see him and hang out with him, and he couldn't blame them. He felt the same way when spending time with them. As nice as physical intimacy was, he wasn't dating his sisters because of it. He was dating them because he honestly loved them. The physically pleasurable encounters were just a bonus.

He'd not been idle in that time though. He already had Lucy. He basically owned her at this point, but Lori was still liable to wake up one day and regret everything they'd already done together. And while he didn't think their relationship would degrade back to the sort of standoffish point it had been at before. He wasn't sure he could be satisfied with merely having a close sibling relationship with her, after having experienced something even closer than that. Not to say that he wouldn't let her go if she was unhappy, but he'd try everything else to make her happy before even considering it.

These last few days, in-between the fun he had with both of them, and the work he'd done on Luna, he'd been setting up something special. A date for Lori. While he knew they couldn't kiss or snuggle in public. He didn't want to have to hide his close relationship with her. It would be fine as long as no one figured out the exact nature of their relationship. He'd been saving up money, doing odd jobs for Mr. Grouse. The old man didn't pay very well, but he needed a lot of stuff done, so the sheer quantity made up somewhat for the lack of quality. Lincoln knocked on Loris door.

"Come in!" His oldest sister called.

He twisted the knob and stepped through. Loris face lit up at seeing him, and she turned from her conversation with Leni to focus her full attention on her beloved younger brother. An action which clearly confused the other girl. He reached into his back pocket and fished out two tickets.

"I got two tickets to see, The Fruits We Crave," a movie he knew she'd been meaning to see with Bobby, before they broke up, "and I thought I'd ask if you wanted to come with me."

A look of surprise settled over her features, before shifting back to happiness, and she chuckled softly into her hands.

"You know, I was literally just thinking of seeing that a few weeks ago." She told him, smiling contently.

"You were?" He gasped in feigned surprise, though the look on her face told him she saw through his act. "I just thought you might like to see it."

"Ha!" She laughed, "Heh. Has anyone ever told you, you're perfect?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

She shook her head fondly, "Come on Twerp. Let's go see a movie." She rose from her bed, and strode from her room, passed him and down the stairs.

Lincoln followed after her. She started the car, and Lincoln climbed in shotgun. They pulled from the driveway and drove down the street to the movie theater.

TIME FOR YOUR FACE, ON THE SCREEN, LAPPING UP MY WORDS. THEY TASTE LIKE CHERRY, AND EXTEND YOUR LIFE BY LITERAL SECONDS.

Lincoln didn't pay much attention to the movie. It was a romance, and that's about everything that he retained. Mostly he focused on Lori, and his plans for the future. Near the beginning of the movie, he'd snaked his arm around her waist. It was less conspicuous than putting his hand over her shoulder. He didn't distract her though. She actually wanted to watch the movie, not just use it as an excuse to make out. So while she watched, he considered. He thought about his plans.

How was he going to get Lori to accept other sisters in their relationship? He had Lucy, who would follow almost any order he gave her. Could he possibly send Lucy after Lori? He could give Lucy instructions to aid her in seducing their eldest sibling. Then after she reported back her success, he could pretend to walk in on them. Lori might let him bring someone of his choice into their relationship if she thought he'd caught her cheating on him. Could he do that? Yes. Would he do that? No. His goal here was the happiness of all those involved with him. He also wanted happiness for the rest of his sisters, but he was more directly responsible for the continued happiness of the sisters who were involved with him. He wouldn't do anything to purposefully jeopardize their happiness. While sending Lucy after Lori and then walking in on them would probably result in Lori letting him bring in someone else, it would also devastate Lori. That meant the fake cheating plan, wasn't an option. He would have to think of another way to bring Luna in.

Bringing Leni in might actually be relatively easy. Lori was already pretty close to Leni. She was already protective of Leni. Lori was almost like a second mom to Leni, and while a relationship like that might have proved a hinderance to his plans, Lori had already proven willing to ignore the taboo. To bring Leni in, he would only have to share his thoughts on Lenis potential dating life. It should spark Loris protective nature and get her thinking about how to keep Leni from being traumatized by guys who would date her for her body. Lincoln would still have to be careful though. He couldn't be blatant about this, or Lori would definitely catch onto his intentions… He could… He'd lead her to conclusions while her mind was unguarded before. He could simply use his magic fingers again, and once she was properly under, lead her to the conclusions he wanted her to make.

On matters that were somewhat related, but not as closely. Luan had been giving him calculating glances. She'd look away as soon as she noticed that he'd seen her. The situation was unnerving. He didn't know what she was after, but he'd have to keep an eye on her. Make sure she didn't try anything. And make sure that if she did, he could counter her.

I'VE ALSO POISONED YOU. SO IF YOU DON'T LICK YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN, YOU'LL DIE TOMORROW. MY WORDS ARE THE ANTIDOTE.

After the movie ended, Lincoln directed her to a small restaurant and surprised her by paying. He explained how he'd gotten the money, and her fond smile grew. They ate, they talked, and they held hands under the table, while sitting beside each other. And when the meal was over, they drove home. Lincoln surprised her again by pulling out her old console. He'd dug it up from the piles of random crap in the attic. He brought out some of her favorite old games and they played. Lori absolutely trashing him, due to her still having ingrained reflexes and him having never played the games before. He still had fun though, and by the end of the day, she was laughing out loud. Her head thrown back, as she joyously held her stomach and her entire frame shook. Eventually it was time for bed, and they stood together in the middle of the hall, about the separate for the night and sleep in their own beds. Lori stopped him as he turned to leave.

"Lincoln. I said it earlier, but I'll say it again. You're perfect." She grinned toothily at him, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Then waved, and turned to head to her own room. Lincoln watching her go.

3124712835273urjh89041jr2j4oi540rj243092iokrtj290349-3=58235238453459834jr2394t9234ir

There, I included both eroticism and fluffy goodness.

This chapter note has been left purposefully blank.

Like with the first chapter, I wrote this up in one sitting and uploaded it after one read through, looking for errors. It's possible I missed some. Point them out for me if you see any particularly blatant ones.


	5. Sweet like cotton candy

I wanted to get a lot of stuff done in this chapter… So I did. It's mostly fluff.

1349183248123059==1239urj4910o5r3kwju9203535=208495382rj342-2895839245832-90ir49

Though it wasn't dark out, the scenery was still pretty spooky. Lincoln supposed that was the hazard of hanging out in cemeteries though. Lucy sat across from him, both of them on a small blanket he'd laid out specifically for their date together. Graveyards may not have been his thing, but relationships were just as much about the happiness of your partners as they were about your own happiness. She probably would have preferred they came at night, but explaining being out in a cemetery after dark to their parents would have been awkward. Lucy seemed to understand, and didn't complain.

"Dad isn't really up to making your favorite foods, so I thought I would try." Lincoln explained, lifting the lid of the large basket they'd brought with them. It wasn't that their dad didn't have the skill required to make what Lincoln wanted made, but Lincoln somehow doubted his fathers ability to hold himself together long enough to make anything with Blood in the name. "I did get some pointers from him though." Having never cooked before, he wanted enough of a grounding in the realm of cooking that he, at least, didn't completely ruin the dish.

The pungent aroma of meat filled the air, as Lincoln pulled out a container of blood pudding. It wasn't pretty, but he'd tried it before he brought it and it tasted decent. Probably not up to Lucys usual standards, but he'd have time to get better.

A slight upturn at the corners of his younger sisters lips was his reward. Warmth flushed through Lincolns body. Smiles from Lucy were rare, and he was happy to have earned one.

"I'm still new at this. So mine probably isn't as good as you usually have it, but I'll keep trying until my cooking is the best you've ever had." Despite his good feelings, he couldn't help but be nervous of her verdict.

Lucy scooped some onto her plate, while Lincoln pulled some extremely well done eggs from the basket, along with a pitcher of blood orange juice.

She lifted a bite to her mouth and closed her lips around it, chewing thoughtfully.

"It's good." She murmured. Relief washed away his anxiety, and he grinned at her.

Lincoln continued to pull items from the basket and they settled into a companionable silence. If he were doing this with Lori, they'd be making idle chit chat. Talking about their lives, others lives, current events, plans for the future, silly stories, and funny ideas, but Lucy wasn't one to talk unnecessarily. Beyond that, Lucy didn't need to talk to tell Lincoln how much she appreciated his company. She didn't need to speak for Lincoln to know how much she loved him. Lincoln pulled out mint cucumber soda, and a tuna melt for himself. He would have preferred sauerkraut and peanut butter, but this was a date. He wasn't going to chance ruining it by eating something she couldn't stand.

In absence of conversation, Lincoln was left to his own thoughts and observations. Though it was daytime, it was still a bit late. The sun hung low in the sky and cast oranges, reds, and purples across the meet the blues of the daylight hours. With graves on all sides, the area was actually pretty secluded. Or at least, it felt that way. Well kept grass filtered between the stone monuments to the lives of those who came before them, and reached as far as a wrought iron fence that surrounded the property. There was a groundskeepers cabin far to one side.

He turned his attention back to Lucy. She sat, languidly eating a plate of blood pudding and extremely well done eggs. Occasionally she would take a sip from her glass of blood orange juice to wash it all down, and every once in a while she would make small sounds of consideration or appreciation.

At the end of their meal, as Lucy was about to get up, Lincoln pulled her back down and lifted a chocolate pie from the basket. Her lips parted slightly, and she narrowed in of the dessert with a laser like intensity. It was moments like this that made Lincoln wish he could see her eyes more often. They were too beautiful to be kept behind a curtain at all times.

He scooped some onto her plate, and portioned some for himself. Her own slice noticeably larger than his. And as he ate his own piece as a measured pace, he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled at the back of his throat at the sight of her almost tearing into her own piece. She was just slow enough to not make a mess, and when she was done she looked longingly at the rest of the pie, as he set it back into the basket and cleaned up the area to go.

They walked side by side to the exit of the cemetery, when Lucy turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Lincoln lifted his hands and parted her bangs, holding them on either side of her head.

"I like your eyes." He responded, and she blushed, hiding her face in his shirt once again.

WELL THAT WAS SWEET.

The situation Lincoln found himself in was rather perilous. He was already dating two of his sisters, and he was trying to add two more to that group. He greeted Luna with a snug hug, and continued into her room. Luan was off somewhere else, which was what Lincoln had been waiting for before he came. And as he sat on Lunas bed, nodding his head, and listening to her jams, he considered his approach. Though he'd already gone through it multiple times, you could never be too prepared.

"I'll be right back." He told her as he went to get his cello, because activities you could do together always brought you closer than activities you did alone.

As they coordinated their tunes and played side by side, Lincoln challenged her a little with a more complicated melody and listened as she responded in kind. He played a little harder, one upping her just a bit, and she played back meeting him hit for hit. She smiled at him, as was his plan. To think he a fun went hand in hand. A toothy grin spread over his own face. They jammed and they dance, setting a furious pace. Then they calmed down, their music tapering off. Too exhausted to continue.

Lincoln flopped on her bed, and found himself laughing, and Luna caught her breath standing beside him. He reached up and pulled her down, hugging her body to him. He wanted her to get used to close physical contact with him, and all his practice with Lori and Lucy told him what to do once he had it. Nothing overt, Luna might freak out. He wrapped one hand under her and one hand over. With his over arm wrapped just below her breasts, brushing their underside. His under arm wrapped under her navel, where her shirt met her skirt, and gripped her hip with his hand. He placed his chin in the crook of her neck, letting his breath tickled over her collar bone.

He could feel her stiffen slightly in surprise, before she relaxed into him.

"We should do this again sometime." He murmured.

"Yeah, that would be rad." She rasped, breathing in deeply through her nose and exhaling just as deep. She seemed to melt inside her skin, and she rested back against him.

Lincoln breathed in, filling his lungs, and breathed out, billowing air across Lunas collar. It was a struggle not to just fall asleep and nap with Luna in his arms, because as nice as that would be, he had goals.

"I haven't been able to hang out with you much over the last few days." He squeezed her extra close. "What have you been doing?"

"Mostly what I usually do." She breathed, too comfortable to speak louder. "I've been working on my tunes." Her voice took on a slight edge of worry, "I've been a little worried about Luan though." She breathed out, releasing her tension. "What about you?"

"Nothing super interesting." He lied, "I've been helping Lori get over her break up with Bobby, and we've become closer as a result." He brushed his thumb against her breast. "Lucy helped me with some stuff and I repaid her by taking her on a picnic."

"Aww, that's adorable." Luna interrupted him.

"I tried my hand at making some of her favorite foods. I didn't do terribly at least." He snaked the fingers of his other hand under the hems of her skirt and shirt, gripping soft flesh. "I've noticed Luan giving me funny looks though. I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"Ah." She hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, she's been acting a little off since we had that family meeting where you told us all why Bobby broke up with Lori. I noticed her looking at you sometimes too. I don't really know what she'd thinking about, but I think the idea got stuck in her head." She tensed a little, until Lincoln squeezed her closer.

"Don't think about it if it upsets you. Right now, we're relaxing and hanging out. If you're bothered by it, come talk to me tomorrow, but you deserve some you time." He slipped his hand further under her skirt, his fingers just touching the swell of her rear. That was as far as he was willing to go for now.

An hour later, when they both rose from the bed and stretched, Lincoln dragged her to the door with him. He pulled her head down to his level and brushed a chaste kiss against the corner of her mouth. As she was gasping in surprise from that, he handed her a package he'd set aside earlier and waited for her to pull out a pair of headphones. Nice ones too. Not incredibly high quality, but he'd made sure to get the most comfortable pair he could afford.

"W-what's this for?" she clutched his gift.

"Just a token of my appreciation. Thanks for always being there for me." He pulled her into another hug. "You're one of my best friends, and I love you." He pulled away to see that her face had tinged pink.

"I-I Love you t-too Lincoln."

With a final soft smile, he turned and left her room.

I REALIZED HALF WAY THROUGH THAT, THAT I WAS STARTING TO WRITE A POEM THERE.

"Hey Leni, what do you think of me?" Lincoln asked.

He was in Leni and Loris room, acting as a model for Leni, while she darted around him. She looked at him from every conceivable angle, made marks on the fabrics draped over him, stuck pins to hold different pieces together, and grabbed bolts of cloth from drawers. Her tongue poked from the corner of her mouth and her brow was furrowed in a look of intense concentration.

"Mmm, what do you mean Lincy?" The room looked like a fashion tornado had come through.

"I mean, do you think I'm good boyfriend material?" It was a little heavy handed, but Leni was… Not stupid, but oblivious. Generally speaking, she wouldn't make a connection, so Lincoln could afford to be a little obvious about his approach. And if she told anyone later, it wasn't So obvious as to immediately start ringing warning bells in their minds.

"Boyfriend?" She looked surprised and confused, "I don't…" Her brows furrowed again and she tilted her head. Lincoln didn't know how to feel about her reaction. "L-like…"

"Do you? Do you know what a boyfriend is?" That was probably the question he should have opened with. Leni was so innocent that it was entirely possible that thoughts of romance and physical intimacy just hadn't occurred to her.

"A friend that is also a boy? Because you're totes that Linky!" She exclaimed, happy to think she understood. "You're my favorite boy ever!"

"Well, you're not wrong." She grinned radiantly at him. "But a boyfriend is more than just a boy who is a friend. There are certain things that a boyfriend does with their girlfriend that regular friends don't do."

"Like what?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Like kissing, for one."

"But I totes kiss people all the time." By now she'd completely abandoned her work.

"Not like that." Lincoln explained gently. "You kiss people on the cheek or the forehead. There are other places that you can kiss people, and when you kiss people in those places it means you love them more than when you kiss them on the cheek or forehead."

"Like where?" She brought her index finger up and poked a cheek.

"Like… Have you ever seen Mom and Dad kiss?" He waited for her to nod. "You notice how they kiss each other on the lips? Doing that means you love someone as more than a friend." A look of understanding dawned on her. "Both people have to agree before a boy and a girl become boyfriend and girlfriend, but the type of person who would make a good boyfriend for you would be." He had to be careful about how he described this to her. "Someone who's always there for you. Someone who always has time for you and is always patient. Someone who you think about more often than you think about others. Someone who makes you feel good. Someone close to your heart." She took on a look of consideration. It was time for his final strike. "Here, let me show you. Come here."

He held an arm out to her, and pulled her in when she got within arms reach. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other under her own arms, he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. At the moment of contact, he began to massage her spine at the small of her back, and between her shoulder blades. She gasped against him, and he took the opportunity to push his tongue between her lips and coax hers into action. He pulled her organ into his mouth and lightly sucked it, massaging it with his tongue and lightly scraping his teeth across the surface. He tasted her. Strawberry-banana and chocolate. A delightful combination that probably resulted from her love of smoothies. He pulled back, letting her tongue escape, and looked at her. Her face was flushed a brilliant scarlet and her eyes were wide.

"That's the type of kiss boyfriends and girlfriends share." told her.

"Oh."

"So I'll ask again. Do you think I would make a good boyfriend?"

Back on ground she understood, she smiled happily, even despite the blush that still covered most of her face.

"Linky would make the best boyfriend ever." She affirmed

I ALMOST SAID "OTHER PLACES YOU CAN KILL PEOPLE." INSTEAD OF "OTHER PLACES YOU CAN KISS PEOPLE."

Lincoln sat on the edge of his oldest sisters bed, his legs spread to either side of his aforementioned sister, who sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. Her back was resting against her bed frame and her head was tilted back so it rested between Lincolns legs. With her eyes closed, she groaned in total bliss, as Lincoln threaded his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. From his angle he could see down the front of her shirt, but he tried not to focus on that.

"You're really good at this." She sighed happily.

"Thanks, I started when Lynn began to play sports. She needed someone to help work out the kinks and she turned to me. I only got better as Lynn took on more and more challenging sports and she needed a more skilled hand to help."

"Oh yeah?" She breathed in deeply. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, well, Lynn doesn't like to show weakness or vulnerability. I doubt she told anyone about it." He moved his hands down to her shoulders.

"That sounds like her."

"Hey, I uh, I have something to tell you." It was a calculated risk on his part. Telling her at all, could lead to her becoming angry with him. If he didn't tell her though, and she found out later, it could seriously hurt her. That outcome was unacceptable. "The other day I was talking with Leni."

"What about?" A note of curiosity entered her tone.

He brought one of his hands from her shoulders and started rubbing the back of his head, prompting Lori to crack an eye open and look at him. His head turned, not making eye contact. This was important. He actually was embarrassed, but it was still vital she know he was embarrassed.

"I asked her if she thought I was good boyfriend material…" He trailed off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her crack her other eye open, both eyes focused on him. "It was weird, she didn't know what a boyfriend was."

"Heh, yeah well, that's Leni. She's literally as innocent as they come." Lori chuckled.

Lincoln waited a moment before continuing.

"I explained it to her and gave her examples and stuff, but I got carried away and…" He looked back at her, meeting her gaze. "I kissed her." He closed his eyes and shrank in on himself. "I'm sorry. I know Bobby broke your heart by cheating on you, but I didn't mean to do it." He was babbling. "I just got carried away in the moment and it happened before I could stop myself. I'll take whatever punishment you decide on… Even if you want to break up with me…" The last part came out as an emotion filled whisper.

In the darkness imposed by his own clenched shut eyes, the first hint of a response he got from his sister was a snort. His eyes snapped open when he felt her hands grasp either side of his head, and he looked down at her. She was smiling softly up at him, and she pulled him down until their lips met in a gentle kiss. They separated and Lincoln gazed down at his beloved eldest sister. Humor danced in her eyes.

"I'm happy that you told me. It means that you respect our relationship and you respect me enough to not hide it, but what you did and what Bobby did aren't the same thing. They're literally not even on the same scale." She pulled him down again and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Bobby slept with Ronnie Anne. That's not something you do when caught up in a moment. It literally needs a lot of thought. The fact that he did it, means he didn't respect our relationship." She brought him down again, but he broke free and kissed her forehead instead, eliciting a giggle from her. "It's very possible to kiss someone without meaning to. I've done it before. That's how our relationship started. The fact that you were willing to undergo punishment, just for that, tells me that you love me more than Bobby ever did, and I love you too Lincoln."

Lincoln let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thank you." He told her, and she seemed to understand without explanation. "I do have something else I'm worried about though." She raised an eyebrow in question. "Leni didn't know what a boyfriend was until I explained it to her. She didn't even know there were other kinds of kissing besides kisses on the cheek or the forehead. I'm worried that when she starts dating, she'll get taken advantage of."

He'd been a little hasty before, when he came to the conclusion that bringing up Lenis dating situation would immediately make Lori suspicious of his motives. He supposed he just had a knee jerk reaction towards the idea that others would be just as analytical as him. Really, he'd only had so much success planting the idea of dating him into Loris head when she was mentally unguarded, because she'd already been thinking about it. If he wanted to guide Lori towards the idea that she should include Leni in their relationship, he would have to get her thinking and worrying about Lenis date life on a conscious level. Only after that had been achieved, could he shepherd her subconscious to the thought that Leni should be brought into their relationship.

"She might need someone to guide her away from guys who would only want her for her looks. I think we'll have to watch her to make sure she ends up with a guy who deserved her." He finished.

"I've literally never thought of that until now, but… I don't want to just agree with you, but I'll have to think about this."

"Do you need space? Or can we sleep together tonight?" That sounded kind of dirty, but he knew she'd know what he meant. And she did.

"No, it's fine. We're sleeping in my bed tonight though. As much as I like your room, my bed is bigger."

I KEPT WANTING TO DRIVE THAT SCENE INTO THE GUTTER, BUT I COULDN'T LET MYSELF DO IT. IT WOULD HAVE UNDERMINED THE TONE.

Lincoln paused at the top of the stairs, Luan was leaning against the wall, looking at him. It was a bit unnerving. She smirked and approached him, a swing to her hips, she stopped before him. Her smirk becoming toothy.

"Can I help you?" He asked, leaning back from her just slightly.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." A spike of panic ran up Lincolns spine.

"What are you talking about?" On the back foot, though he was, it wouldn't due to sound defensive, as he would if he'd said 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

"Of course you don't" She chuckled, "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Don't crush it, I only have two of them." She laughed as she walked away, even as Lincoln shuddered at the mental image of an eyeball being squished.

BIT SHORT, THAT ONE WAS.

Caution demanded measures be taken to avoid Luans gaze. With that in mind, this particular meeting took place in the attic again. When he'd called Lucy up here, she'd been blushing from head to toe, no doubt expecting another practice session. She was still blushing, but not as hard as she had been.

Lincoln pulled away from her lips and immediately latched onto her throat. Applying enough pressure with his teeth to leave a mark, but not break the skin. His hands slipped up the back of her dress. The nails on one of this hands skittering across her skin, while his other hand cupped her rear and kept her close to him. Her breathing came out as quick gasps, the air rasping in her throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back.

This wasn't about romance though. This was to remind her that, just as he was hers, she belonged to him. He wanted to leave his mark on her before he gave her, her job. He pulled back, and scraped his tongue over her bruised flesh, before pulling away and looking at her.

"I have a job for you Lucy." She struggled to refocus, even as she caught her breath. "I've been thinking, about how I can get Lori to approve of including you in our relationship, for a while." He'd had an inkling of an idea before. Where he'd send Lucy to seduce Lori, with the goal of catching Lori cheating on him so he could include Luna. He'd discarded the plan, due to how much emotional damage it would cause Lori. There was still one part of it he could salvage though. "I need you to seduce Lori."

A sudden intake of breath from his sister was his answer.

"I'll coach you on what she likes and dislikes, and what sweet spots to hit when pleasuring her. That way, you won't be going in completely blind." While he wasn't planning on walking in of Lori cheating on him, he could still have Lucy seduce her. He wasn't willing to do anything to sacrifice the happiness of the girls attached to him, but his hope was that after Lucy succeeded, Lori would tell him on her own. "It's very important that you succeed Lucy."

He spent the next few hours imparting his younger sister with knowledge of their eldest sister. Her love of head rubs, how to grind against her just right, what she responded most favorably to when they kissed. Things of that nature. And when Lincoln was sure Lucy had all the information she needed, he lead her back to the ladder.

"Wait." He stopped her before she climbed down. "I have a gift for you." He pulled out a polished black headband. "You're eyes are beautiful. I'd like it if you considered wearing this when we're alone."

She reached out and grasped the headband from his hands, looking down at it. She slipped it over her head, brushing her bangs aside and looked at him with sparkling eyes. Standing on her tip toes, she reached for him and he bent to meet her. A final kiss before parting. She descended the ladder, and after waiting an hour, Lincoln followed her.

134812357918230riefjhgyt98403ioejht9840813834-12905i13oj2ry8ew90r-25483uijr3u4189302i

Chapter notes:

I had mint cucumber soda in a restaurant once. It was delicious. I then recreated it later. It was still delicious. I thought I would have Lincoln like it… Just because…

Like two paragraphs in to the Luna section, I start writing poetry unintentionally. I decided to keep it in, but the fact that I did, means that there's a part where it just suddenly stops.

In that scene with Leni, Lincoln got caught up in the moment and forgot about any cameras that could be watching. The same thing happened with Lori in his room, a few chapters ago.

I made Leni even more naive and innocent than she is in the show, because in the show she knows what a boyfriend is. She's also more innocent and naive than she is in Splitting Hairs, but I like the scene as it is. It's cute.


	6. The Black Mirror

This chapter takes place from the perspective of someone other than Lincoln for some of it. Not all of it, but I needed a change in perspective for the purpose of narrative flow. If I didn't include it, some pretty major things would change off screen. Basically, to aid my audiences understanding of the situation, I'm showing you guys specific events as they develop. Specific events that are outside of Lincolns realm of awareness. I'm not sure why I spent so much time justifying this.

12343214291385ijhtru9283iorj28932iorejh89230141834io4rj2h371895043532uj289103-952384

"Why don't you text me all the time like you did with Bobby?" Lincoln asked his eldest sibling.

They lay on her bed, embracing each other. Lori rested her chin on top of his head, as she squeezed him close to her.

"Hmm?" She asked, "Are you bothered by it?"

"No." Lincoln clarified. "I guess I'm just curious. I mean, when you were dating Bobby you almost never put your phone down."

She hummed in thought for a moment.

"Well, I didn't literally live in the same house as Bobby for one." She pointed out. "I spent so much of my time on the phone with him because I didn't get to see him whenever I wanted, but you're literally just down the hall from me. If I want to see you, I can just come see you."

Lincoln shifted in her grasp, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes.

"Do you miss him?"

She considered him, worry coloring her expression, but she answered anyway.

"Sometimes." She held his gaze, "But not as much as I would if I didn't have you." She bent, kissing the bridge of his nose. "What's this about?"

Shadows cast over his eyes as he bowed his head.

"I guess I'm just worried."

"Abou-" She was cut off when his lips met hers.

"I love you."

Lori didn't get a chance to respond, Lincoln diving back in and capturing her mouth with his own. He rolled them over so he was on top and attacked her tongue with his own. She put up a faint struggle at first, determined to ask him what was bothering him, but her struggles gradually became weaker. Lincoln could feel the exact moment when she stopped fighting him completely, and gave in to the situation at hand. She stopped attempting to pull away and instead, pressed her lips against his even harder. Her tongue became involved in a fight for dominance that she was fated to lose.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, and she groaned in his mouth, pulling him closer to her. One of his hands came from her head and latched onto one of her orbs. His fingers pressing and squeezing across the surface, strafing around the hard nub at the tip. Teasing her, even as her breath came out more quickly and she fought to breath evenly. A task made harder by their continuing kiss.

Lincoln pulled away, allowing her to finally pull in a proper amount of air. Moving down in her grasp, he gently pulled her shirt up, bunching it just under her arms, before latching back to her left breast with his hand and seizing the hardened nipple of her right between his teeth. She gasped and arced her back, even as his other hand slithered down the front of her shorts and his digits buried themselves in her core.

Time stamp 7:30 PM, flashed in the corner of the screen, and Luan smirked. Glancing at the clock which read an identical time. She was watching this live, and oh boy, she was recording it too.

Something caught her eye though. At the edge of the feed the door had opened, though she suspected that neither of the two performers had noticed, and the crimson blushing face of one Leni Loud peaked around the door frame. Ha ha, she was getting quite the show. If she strained herself, Luan almost thought she could hear it from here, but that was probably just her imagination. As a common practice, she muted her recordings so she didn't alert anyone to what she did or was doing. Sure they technically knew she recorded them, but out of sight, out of mind. Or in this case, out of hearing, out of mind.

The sound of the knob turning, alerted Luan and she shut down her monitor just as Luna entered the room. Her older sister, barely catching a flash of the action, but not getting a good enough look to identify it one way or the other.

"Hey love." Luna greeted her, closing the door in her passing, "What were you just watching?"

Luna, sharp as ever. Luan loved her older sister, but she wished she didn't ask so many questions

"Ah," She raced for an answer, before snorting as one came to her. "Just a Family Friendly romance story. Ha ha."

Luna raised an eyebrow in question, then lowered it and furrowed her brow. Luan could almost see her sister tilting her words around in her head. Examining them from all angles to find the hidden meaning. Then when a brilliant scarlet flush spread over Lunas cheeks, she knew she hadn't been subtle enough.

"M-mate…" Luna breathed, embarrassment flowing off her in waves. "W-were you watching i-incest p-porn?" She whispered the last part, and Luan almost didn't hear the question.

Before she could answer though, Luna about faced and marched from the room.

"I'll uh, I'll just leave you to it than." She said in parting, before closing the door.

Luan was left staring at the barrier. A faint blush of her own heating her face. She'd just acknowledged that Luna was smart, why'd she give such an obvious clue!? That was stupid! The only saving grace was that Luna definitely didn't know who the stars of the action were. Luan turned back to her desk, but couldn't bring herself to switch her monitor back on. Her face fell until her forehead slammed against her desk.

WHO WANTS TO PLAY A TABLE TOP RPG? THAT STANDS FOR TABLE TOP ROCKET PROPELLED GRENADE.

Lucy hadn't been alive for a very long time, but in her short existence, she'd come to several conclusions. The first was that she loved her older brother more than anyone else in the world. The second was that they couldn't be together because society said so. The third was that society was rotten. The fourth was that, if society was rotten than there was nothing to live for except Lincoln.

The fact that Lincoln came to her and decided to be with her despite what society said was right or wrong, filled her heart with joy. It wasn't an emotion she could claim to have much experience with, but her time with Lincoln exposed it to her more and more. Lincoln wasn't hers alone of course. He sought to bring others into his fold. Lucy couldn't blame him though. Lincoln was her shining beacon. The light that cast away the darkness that threatened to swallow her. If he wanted to save more people, who was she to deny him. That didn't mean she had to like sharing his glow though.

So when he gave her the task of reeling Lori so far into his sway that she couldn't escape. Lucy felt… Happy… And angry. Lincoln had given her a task. He trusted her to act in his stead and move at his will. A warm glow spread from her heart at the thought of it. But Lori was making him work for something that was his by right. If he wanted Lori, she should have just accepted him and come at his call, but she wasn't. Lori was arrogant. She thought she could hold what Lincoln deserved out of his reach, and reap the benefits of his attention. Lori needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to be taught her place. She needed to be shown that she already belonged to Lincoln, and any thoughts she had to the contrary were just her deluding herself. The knowledge felt like lava rocks in the pit of her stomach. It burned through her and battled the good feelings bestowed upon her by her beloved brother. The happiness won out of course, as she knew it would. For her anger came from herself, but her happiness came from someone far above her. It only made sense that such a precious gift, bestowed on her by her brother, would be more powerful than anything she could muster. However, despite the happiness winning out, the anger was still there. Lucy would have to take care of it when she began her task.

Before that however, Lucy wanted to give her beloved brother something. When they'd had their first encounter of the flesh, Lucy had not given him full access to herself. It was his right to take it of course, but he was benevolent and had abided by her wishes. She hadn't felt ready, and he respected her desire to abstain. Now though, now that she was about to begin her trial. She wanted to give herself to him completely. She was already his, but she wanted to make sure he knew that. So she requested his presence in the attic and when to wait for him. Sitting in the darkness until her love arrived.

I CAME UP WITH A STRATEGY FOR EATING A TON OF FOOD IN ONE SITTING. I MEAN, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO, BUT STILL.

When Lincoln climbed into the attic, he quickly picked Lucy from the shadows. He lifted the ladder back up and closed the trapdoor. Making his way over to his younger sister, he stopped in front of her, wondering what she wanted. She'd not told him when she asked him to meet her here.

"I'm always happy to see you Lucy, but did you want something specific?" He asked her when she made no move to tell him.

She shuffled from foot to foot, shifting side to side, and wringing her hands together. Finally she took out the head band he'd given her days prior and put it on. The band of plastic held her bangs back and looked up at him with wide, worried eyes.

"I wanted…" She mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I-I'm going to be starting the task you gave me, tomorrow." She took a nervous breath, her entire frame shuddering. "I… I wanted to give myself to you completely before I did it."

"You mean?" His eyes widened.

"I-I want to have s-se…" She seemed unable to finish the sentence, and Lincoln wasn't going to make her.

"I understand." He bent down and pressed his lips softly against her own.

Pulling away, he grasped the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up. She raised her arms up to help, and he slipped the garment over her head and off her body. Bending down, he hooked his thumb into the band of her panties and dragged them down to legs, until she stepped from them. Before him, she was left only dressed in her striped long socks. Her breath quickened, and a flush was visible that extended down to her collar. Her nipples are like beads against the air.

So as to make things fair, Lincoln quickly divested himself of his own attire. His orange shirt, underwear, and jeans quickly finding themselves in a pile on the floor. His shaft was not completely hard yet, and Lucy wasn't ready even if he had been. Quickly picking her up, he lay her back of the mattress and placed his head between her legs.

The embarrassment of the situation had left her pretty dry, but Lincoln would fix that. Moving forward, he let his tongue drape from his mouth. Placing the tip against the bottom of her slit, he pressed his organ firmly against hers and rasped up it. Lucy gasped, a sudden intake of breath. When the tip of his tongue brushed passed the bead at the top of her split, he zeroed in on it, and latched onto it with his teeth. Reaching up, he brushed the pad of his thumb across the lips, before pushing it between them and massaging her inner walls.

His tongue joined his thumb, the organ writhing in her core. Her breath became shorter, and he could hear as the air flowed between her clenched teeth. With his other hand he latched back onto her neglected bead. Rolling it between his digits, stroking and pulling it. He felt her inner walls contract around his fingers and tongue, with only that as warning, her juices flowed.

With her nectars dripping down his chin, he crawled up her body and shared her flavor with her. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he cradled the organ while she sampled herself.

He lined his fully hard member with her soaked opening and looked down, his eyes meeting hers.

"This is your last chance to back out." He told her, giving her the opportunity even after all that had happened.

She shook her head in the negative, and Lincoln finally pushed in. Her slick folds enveloped him slowly as he carefully eased into her core. He didn't want to hurt her. So with every wince and every hitch in her breath, he stopped. He waited for her to give the okay, and continued until her next flinch. At the end of it all, he found himself nestled in as far as he could go, and he rested. Letting her stretch around him and get used to him.

She had her eyes closed, but when she nodded for him to continue, he pulled from her until they almost disconnected, then sank back in. She rippled over his length, as the ridge at the end of himself scraped along her inner walls. He set a tender pace, rocking in and out of her as fast as he dared. A tingle built and raced up his spine like he was ticklish. A shiver ground through her body with every push, and her breathing took a ragged edge with every pull. Something grew inside him, like an electrical charge on a coil. It begged to be released, it pleaded for him to go faster, but he didn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He might hurt his beloved little sister.

Her fingers sought purchase against the mattress, and she pushed against it with her elbows.

"M-ma, L-Lincoln. Something i-is. I n-need. Please, please. G-go fa-faster." She began to buck her hips in an attempt to speed things up. "I-it's tort-please?"

Reaching down with both hands, Lincoln grasped her hips and held her. He stopped her from bucking against him, because he was in control of this. She wasn't allowed to usurp him. But she'd requested he go faster. The charge inside him coiled tighter and tighter as his pace picked up. A gradual change, pumping into her faster and faster, until he couldn't stop himself anymore and he was slamming into her at a furious pace. His chest heaved, air hot in his lungs.

Lucys breathing came out in strangled gasps. She muttered nonsense. Half formed words and incomplete sounds. Then her muscles locked and a keening whine escaped her as her nectars flooded out, soaking the bed. With a final thrust, the charge uncoiled completely and Lincoln felt his shaft jerk as he released his seed inside his sister.

He lost strength. His body felt like it was made of soaked noodles. He collapsed onto Lucy, laying on top of her and pressing her into the bed. She opened her eyes, and they sparkled in the darkness. Her lips forming a true smile. Lincoln brought himself down to meet her in a kiss.

"Thank you." She murmured as they separated.

SWEET, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT WAS MY BEST WORK. AS FAR AS SEX OR EROTICISM IS CONCERNED ANYWAY.

Lori didn't want to just agree with Lincoln when he'd expressed concern about Lenis dating life. She was having a hard time countering his concerns though. Leni was… She was special. And Lori didn't mean that in the way that most people meant special. She didn't mean "special" She meant, actually one of a kind. Leni wasn't dumb, but she had an innocence about her, that was hard to spoil. It was hard for Her to spoil anyway. Lori didn't know anyone who would be monstrous enough to corrupt Leni, but that didn't mean that people like that didn't exist. It also wasn't out of the question that she actually didn't know the people around her as well as she thought she did. After all, Bobby cheated on her and before it happened she didn't think he had it in him.

What should she do though. She couldn't literally watch Leni every moment of every day. It wasn't possible! She supposed she could get the other Loud children to help. Lincoln would definitely help, but even then, they couldn't watch he one hundred percent of the time. They also couldn't tell Leni what they were trying to do. She might not appreciate it, even though they were doing it for her own good.

At the same time, Lori couldn't stand the thought of letting Leni work things out on her own. Maybe it would work, but there were some real monsters out there who would snap Leni up in a heartbeat and destroy her.

Lori didn't want to agree with Lincoln, but she found she had too. Now that she was thinking about it, she might actually have to guide Leni to a guy who would properly appreciate her. A guy like Lincoln.

"I know what you're doing." Lori jerked in surprise, as Lucy spoke from behind her.

"What?! Lucy?" Lori spun around to face her younger sibling, "What are you talking about?"

Though Lori couldn't see Lucys bang covered eyes, she could feel her younger sisters gaze boring into her.

"With Lincoln, I know what you're doing." Lori felt her blood freeze in her veins. "I won't stop you, and I won't tell anyone, but Lincoln deserves better than you."

Lucy took a step towards her, and Lori took a step back. Another step forward, another step back, until Lori felt her bed behind her and she couldn't back up any further. Lucy came to stop right in front of her, and pushed her onto her back on the bed, before climbing on top and moving up her body.

"W-what are you doing?" Lori stuttered, finding Lucys face hovering above hers.

"I'm punishing you." She leaned down and pressed a kiss against Loris unresponsive lips. "You don't deserve Lincoln. He deserves better than you, but you've taken him anyway." Lori lay limp as Lucys hands roamed her body. "You're scum, and you deserve to be punished for your transgressions." A hand snaked up her shirt, grasping her breast. "What better punishment than the guilt you'll feel for having cheated on Lincoln." Lucys hand slipped into her shorts. "You can't even apologize or tell him, or I'll tell our parents what you did." Lucys fingers slipped into her core. "And if you break his heart." Her lips formed a snarl, "I'll destroy you."

Lori couldn't make a sound out loud. In her head though, she was screaming.

13124832905irjhg89032iojrh891032ioprewjkth82903iropewkfjhre98230iroewfkjhrt4y9821034iro

Chapter notes:

I briefly considered having that first scene with Lori and Lincoln take place on a miniature golf course, but as hilarious as that would be, there's no way Lori would do anything like that in public, and there's no way Luan would have hidden cameras set up at a random miniature gold course. It did actually take me quite a while to think up a replacement location and activity though.

I tried to convey that Lucys feelings for her brother border on religious. Did that come across?

I don't think that sex scene between Lucy and Lincoln is my best work.

Wow, those are some pretty intense feelings Lucy has for Lori. I wonder how Lori will respond when she can think again. Also, I hope it's apparent that this wasn't at all what Lincoln intended when he told Lucy to seduce Lori. He wanted them to have a positive relationship together so that their individual levels of happiness would increase, he just misjudged the situation.


	7. Churning emotions, like acid in your gut

You ever read a manga called DICE: the cube that changed everything? It has an incredibly interesting concept, but that's just about all it has going for it. The plots lines are taken from a soap opera. The characters range from insufferably stupid, to pointlessly cruel, to infuriatingly indecisive. One of the main characters is this girl who, I'm pretty sure, is supposed to be one of the most identifiable characters, but every time she does anything I want to grab her by her shoulders and shake her until she stops acting so stupid. Anyway, this is chapter whatever, I don't feel like checking. Merry Shamplesgiving.

131984238efh2891ieiewjkdjwjwkqjehrqw21342109823091213oirju3921ieu93242139412341111

Lori had hoped that Lucy would get bored of her, she still hoped that, but her optimism was fading. She didn't know why Lucy was doing what she was doing… No, actually that wasn't true. Lucy had made it completely clear why she was doing what she was doing. She'd told Lori over and over again how special Lincoln was, and how much Lori didn't deserve him. She thought that Lucy literally had a crush on Lincoln, and was taking her bad feelings, over finding out he was already in a relationship, out on her. She didn't know Why Lucy was doing it this way though.

Leni lay, face down, on her bed, her feet kicking in the air behind her, as she drew designs for different outfits on a notepad. She hummed a meaningless tune, and occasionally brought her pencil to her mouth to suck on the eraser.

Lori was frozen, sitting cross legged, on her own bed. Her spine locked, as the occasional shiver shook through her. Lucy sat behind her, an arm intruding into her older sisters shorts. Her thin arm twisting around Loris waist. Her delicate fingers violating Loris most sacred place. subtly pumping in and out, scraping against the small bundles of nerves on her inner walls. A cocktail of negative feeling swirled in Loris brain, too many for her to identify them all. Two stood out enough for her to name though. Fear, she couldn't allow herself to react or Leni might catch on to what was happening literally five feet from her. And guilt, because as much as she wished it wasn't true, not all her shivers were from terror. Despite herself, she could feel her flower weeping. She just wished she could cry with her eyes too.

She felt one of Lucys small hands grab a fist full of her hair, pulling just hard enough to be painful. Tilting her head back a little to lift her discomfort, she felt Lucy lean forward to press herself against her older sisters back. Lori shuddered, as another finger invaded her.

"You know, I talk to Lincoln." Lucy hissed just loud enough for Lori to hear. "Calm down, he doesn't know what we're doing." She added, when Lori froze even stiffer than before.

The reassurance allowed her to relax as much as she could in the situation. She didn't totally understand why, but the thought of Lincoln knowing what Lucy was doing to her, filled her with dread. A chilling sensation that seeped through her skin at the thought that Lincoln might one day find out.

"Me and Lincoln are close." Lucy continued. "He's always careful not to mention names, but he's talked to me about you. He told me about this amazing older girl he's been dating. He told me how sweet and fun she is."

Lori felt a warmth blossom from her heart, battling the chill.

"He really love you, you know." Lucy paused, still working her digits. "And that's why I'll never forgive you." Confusion twisted through Lori, before Lucy explained. "He adores you, but you're hurting him." The confusion morphed into a lead weight, settling in the older girls gut. "He thinks you're just using him to help you get over your break up with Bobby, but he refuses to confront you." A queasy sickness churned inside her, as guilt seethed through her system. "He wants you to be happy, and has decided to be content with whatever attention you give him. He's determined to let you go when you inevitably leave him for someone else, and he's chosen to support you in your next relationship." Her throat burned, she felt weak, tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "And can you blame him? What have you done to convince him otherwise? He throws attention at you. He works hard to get the money to bring you on dates. He supported you when you were too weak to support yourself. He's learned what makes you happy, so you never have to feel sad. And what have you done to return the favor?" Lori tasted bile in her mouth. "Nothing. You've just been taking everything he can give you, and giving him nothing in return." As Lucys fingers sped up, and she seized Loris clit with her well lubricated fingers, she finished her rant. "You don't deserve him."

A violent shudder surged through her body, and the contents of her stomach rose to meet the air. She leapt from her spot on her bed, and fell to her hands and knees on the floor.

Lori found, as she came at the same time as she vomited on the carpet, that Lucy was right. She didn't deserve Lincoln.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" Leni jumped from her bed and rushed to Loris side. "Eww." She added, upon seeing the mess Lori had made in front of her.

"She probably ate something weird." Lucy lied. "I'll go get the first aid kit." Rising to her feet, she tread, silently, from the room.

Even as the metallic sent of the mess burned her nose, and tears streamed from her eyes, Lori couldn't find it in herself to move. And as Leni rubbed her back, Lori wondered what she was supposed to do for her date with Lincoln later.

THAT… THAT WAS SOMETHING, WASN'T IT. I'M ACTUALLY QUITE HAPPY WITH THE SCENE.

Lori sat on the floor in her room. The carpet had just been cleaned, but she didn't care. Her head tilted down, her unfocused eyes looked at nothing.

There was a knock on the door, which she ignored until,

"Lori, are you okay?" Lincolns voiced snapped her attention to the shut barrier. "I… I heard you were sick." Lori couldn't bring herself to respond, just listening to his voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

"NO!" She shrieked, lunging for the door to hold it closed.

"O-oh…" She could hear the faint tremble in his voice and immediately felt awful. "I… Do you still want to go on our date?"

She could imagine his expression of hope and it crushed her. She didn't think she could bear to be around him right now. What Lucy had told her was too raw in her mind, but she couldn't stand to reject him. The picture of his dejected face, if she told him no, hung in her mind and ate at her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was the reason for his sadness.

"J-just… Give me a f-few minutes to get ready." She told him finally.

I'M HAVING TROUBLE COMING UP WITH STUFF TO PUT IN THESE SEGMENT SEPARATORS… MY FAMILY IS VISITING FOR CHRISTMAS, SO THAT'S FUN.

Events went by in a haze, and Lori couldn't say she remembered any part of the last hour. They'd… Gone to a restaurant, Lori was pretty sure. She wasn't really in the right frame of mind for going on a date, but here she was. She needed time to think, but if dating her made Lincoln happy, she could put it off until the date was over.

"Hey Lori?" She was jerked from her thoughts, looking over to see Lincolns concerned face. They were walking in the park, she just realized. "Are you okay? Are you still sick?"

"What?… What makes you think that?" She asked, glancing around for the first time.

The sun was setting, casting a brilliant shade of orange across the sky and through the trees.

"You've just been really really quiet is all." He told her.

"I'm fine." She hastened to reassure him. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" He cast a smile in her direction. "Sometimes it's good to talk to other people about your problems. Sometimes it helps."

A feeling of guilt and unease settled over her, but she didn't want to worry her little brother… He had enough to worry about.

"I don't think this is something that will be fixed by talking about it." She quickly told him

"Oh, well, sometimes I talk to Lucy about what's bothering me." A ball of ice dropped into her gut. "But, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." She shortly informed him.

He looked a little taken aback by her curt answer, and guilt wormed its way through her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before he seemed to gather enough courage to talk to her again.

"Have you thought about what I said about Leni?"

Lori closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on through no fault of Lincolns, because no. She hadn't thought about Leni.

NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.

As Leni sat on her bed in her room, she kept looking over at Loris bed, and remembering what she saw there. She thought about what Lincoln told her, and how that connected to Lori.

Lincoln told her that there was a special kind of kiss that you only did with people who you liked more than you liked others. The special kind of kiss that was only shared between boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he showed her. It made her feel tingly and warm inside, like fireflies were putting on a show just under her skin. When she thought about it now, she felt warm and safe… She liked it.

Lincoln and Lori did the special kiss a lot, but they also did other things that made her special place feel weird… Not bad, but… She'd never felt that way before. Were Lincoln and Lori boyfriend and girlfriend? She wondered which of them was the boyfriend and which was the girlfriend… It was a mystery. Lincoln could be the boyfriend because he was a friend who was a boy, but he could also be the girlfriend, because he was friends with a girl. Leni wondered if she'd ever know.

Lori seemed happy though… Except when she threw up on the floor earlier, but Leni didn't think that was related. She spent more time with Lincoln than ever before, and Leni could tell that she was also happier than ever before, and that made Leni happy.

1237489uerifhy72893iroeh4y78923iorewjfkhery4892u3iorejwfkhr898032947189179217947972

Chapter notes:

You know this story started as a psychological thriller type thing, just focused on sex and romance. Then it briefly transitioned into a fluffy romance story. Now it's kind of a psychological horror story, while still being focused on sex and romance. I wonder where the next shift will take us.

Last chapter, Aberrant asked for a continuation of the erotic rapey scene between Lucy and Lori. I wasn't going to do that unless someone paid me a million dollars, but hopefully Aberrant is satisfied with that first scene.

I don't usually have trouble coming up with notes to use to separate chapter segments. It's just this chapter.

This is a fairly short chapter. It kind of needed to be though. It I was going to keep to my rule about only including content that will add to the total quality of the product, I couldn't have included more than this.


	8. It's all sunshine and hurricanes

For Princess IV, in reference to your review of the last chapter: Yeah… I know there's acid in your gut. The chapter title was a reference to the volatile emotions displayed, and the fact that Lori threw up… My choice of words was very deliberate. Thanks for telling me what kinds of acids are in your gut though, I didn't know that particular piece of information.

123498123490rueih48239iru48932048234902342389reiuf238942ruefjh2389482934823142190

"Place your feet shoulder width apart." Lori instructed, leaning over her younger brother, her cheek pressed against the side of his head, and her breasts pressed against his shoulders. "Extend your arms until they're almost locked." She reached down his frame, guiding his arms with her own. "Line up your shot, and swing." She watched as he gently tapped the ball. It rolled towards the hole, but Lori could already tell it would come up short. "It's okay," she comforted him when it did, "You did really well. Much better than usual, but knowing how how hard to hit is the sort of thing that only comes through practice." She squeezed him softly. Making sure not to linger too long, wary of others watching, and released him to take her own shot at the hole.

Following her own advice, she turned so her side was facing the hole, widened her stance, extended her arms, lined up the shot, and gently putted the ball. Lincoln's ball was in the way of a completely straight shot, so she went a little wide to avoid it, her ball coming to a stop just to the side of the hole. She could have gotten a hole in one anyway, if she banked the ball off one of the obstacles scattered around the course, but she didn't. As much as she wanted to show off, it would have been pretty mean and condescending to purposefully make a more difficult shot effortlessly. Besides, her goal here wasn't to win. Her goal was to have a fun time with her boyfriend, and show him how much she appreciated him.

Because she'd thought about everything she learned. She'd stewed on it until she came to a set of conclusions. The first one was that Lincoln was a much better person than either herself, or Bobby. It might seem like that was obvious to anyone who had met all of them, but Lori had been working with a set of blinders on. She'd been oblivious to anything that wasn't in her bubble. Her new perspective lead her to the knowledge that Lucy was correct. Lincoln deserved much better than her. The fact that he chose her anyway, lifted her heart and filled it with warmth.

She moved to stand near him, as he lined up his next shot and sunk it in the hole. Lightly trailing her nails across his neck and shoulders as she passed him, she lined up her own shot and putted the ball in. Leading him to the next hole with a subtle sway of her hips, in a way designed to draw the eye. Though Lori hoped she didn't draw any but his.

Lori literally didn't deserve Lincoln, but that didn't mean she wouldn't in the future. Just because she took advantage of him in the past, didn't mean she had to keep doing that. If what Lucy told her was true, Lincoln didn't think she loved him. He believed she would leave him once she was back on her own feet. He believed she was going to use him and drop him for someone else, and she couldn't blame him. Despite his beliefs, he showed her more love and affection than even Bobby, and Lori literally hadn't done anything for him in return. She leant on him for support when she couldn't support herself, and when she could, she didn't show him, or even tell him, how much she appreciated him. She didn't deserve someone as perfect as Lincoln, and she probably never would; but now, at least, she had a goal to work towards. The goal of showing Lincoln what he meant to her.

When they finished with the last hole, they walked hand in hand from the mini golf course, and back to the van. Lori in the drivers seat and Lincoln riding shotgun, they drove home, parked in the driveway, and moved up the stairs to Lincoln's room. Locking the door, Lori tread the short distance to the bed and hopped on, gathering her brother into her arms and cradling his body in hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. She reached up with one hand and curled her fingers through his hair. Her other hand though, drifted down his front and snapped the button on his jeans.

"Lori?" Lincoln asked, puzzled by her actions.

"Relax Lincoln." she blew out a breath, ruffling his hair with the wind. "You've been so good to me, I thought it was time for me to return the favor."

He relaxed in her arms, his muscles unwinding as he leaned back against her. Her delicate fingers drew the tab of his zipper down as far as it could go, before slipping under the waistband of his briefs and taking him in hand. He was softer than she thought he would be, but she didn't actually have any experience doing this with guys, having not done this with Bobby, so maybe they were supposed to be soft. He hardened and grew in her palm. Her grip widening as he expanded. She hummed softly and gave an experimental squeeze, causing Lincoln to jump and draw in a rapid breath. He was much harder now… Firm, but with a softness that lingered… She liked it.

Placing her chin down on his shoulder, she brought her other hand down to drag his jeans and briefs down over his hips, and opened her eyes a crack. Laying eyes on the male organ, for the first time in person. Pictures and videos on the internet didn't do it justice. She traced her thumb up a prominent vein, to the hood, and pulled back the skin to see the smooth purplish red flesh below. Pressing the pad of her thumb over the slit at the top, she was a little amazed when the organ tried to jerk in her grasp.

She swept her eyes to the side, taking in Lincoln's face. His eyes were shut tight and his face was screwed up in… Something… Something that Lori couldn't identify. It looked uncomfortable though. She mentally thanked Lincoln for not interrupting her exploration, before moving her hand down to his base.

Carefully encircling his thickness, she clutched gently, but firmly, and smoothly drew her hand up. Reaching the end of his shaft, she brought her hand back down. Smoothly up, and back down. She could feel her brother fighting not to squirm in her grasp, and took that as her cue to pump a little faster. Moving her hand back and forth, up and down, like a piston. A regularity in her movements, that was picking up speed, even as she kept a rhythm. Her eyes on his face, and his breath in her ear, she could see an hear the effect she was having on him. His chest expanded and contracted heaving breaths and hitched in the middle every second or third time he breathed in. His face was pink and a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"L-Lori, I'm." He warned her.

She looked around for something to catch his spray, and when nothing presented itself, she closed her hand over his slit and caught his seed in her hand. Bringing her drenched palm and sticky fingers up, she scrunched her features. It was kind of gross. Though she supposed it was her fault for not having the forethought to bring something else to catch it with. She'd wipe her hand off with a tissue later.

 **That section was longer than I expected it to be. I thought it would only be slightly longer than a page, but it ended up being two pages.**

Luna woke, reflexively nodding her head to the rhythmic beats of dub-step that played through her headphones; attached to a portable music player that she used in place of an alarm. It lulled her to sleep at night, and roused her in the morning. She kicked her covers off with her eyes still closed and rolled off the bed, putting her feet to the floor before she fell. Standing to her full height and letting the song wind down before she pressed the pause button on the player and finally opened her eyes to place the player on her bedside table.

She groaned in satisfaction as she locked her arms behind her head and bent backwards as far as she could go without falling over. Hearing the drum like pops as she stretched her spine. Looking at the top bunk, she was welcomed with the expected sight of Luan's own empty bed. Luan was typically a pretty early riser, what with everything she had going on, so it didn't surprise Luna that her younger sister was already gone.

Kicking various pieced of scattered clothing out of the way as she moved, she walked to her dresser and gathered her threads for the day, before making her way back over to the door and stepping into the hall. Swiveling her head to the side to spot the line that formed in front of the bathroom every single day. Of course it got longer or shorter depending on whether it was a school day or a holiday, but you couldn't avoid it entirely in a family as large as their own. The Line was pretty long today, it being a thursday and all.

Luna ambled the short distance to the back of the line and found herself standing behind Leni, tiredly happy this morning. Luna didn't quite understand how it was possible to be half asleep and also perky, but somehow Leni accomplished that. It just added to her charm as a person, Luna figured.

"Hello lovely." She rasped softly, greeting her elder sister of one year, as she came to a stop.

"Luna… Yaaaaaay…" Leni turned and sleepily pulled her into a brief hug. Her eyes were half lidded and a smile brightened her face.

As Leni turned back around, Luna decided against talking to her further. With Leni half asleep, she wasn't likely to be able to hold much of a conversation. The hug was something to think about though. Relatively recently, Leni became even more touchy feely than she used to be. Some in the family, Lynn, Lisa, and Lola, quickly objected and pushed Leni away, but that just made Leni dole out their shares to those who allowed the closer contact. Not that Luna was complaining, the hugs were pretty nice.

"Hey Luna, Leni." Lincoln's voice, greeting them both, from just behind her, made Luna jerk in surprise. Since when was Lincoln as sneaky as Lucy?

"Hey Lincy…" Leni called, reaching out for a hug that Lincoln quickly moved into, saving Leni was having to leave her place in line.

"Hey Link." Luna welcomed him in turn, even as he slid back passed her and pulled her into another short hug from behind.

That was another thing. Lincoln was showing more physical forms of affection lately too. Again, Luna wasn't complaining. Her brother was the best, but she did notice that, unlike Leni, he didn't start showing that affection to everyone in the family. Leni started hugging everyone, and it was only after a few negative reactions that she started being selective with who she hugged. Lincoln just started hugging certain people. Herself, Leni, Lori, and Lucy, to be specific. Why he excluded the others, Lily, Lana, and Luan, was a mystery.

"Sooooooo," She drew out the sound. "you've been hanging out with Lori an awful lot."

"And?" Luna could almost see him raising a single brow at her back.

"I don't know, it's just a thing I've noticed…" She trailed off, not being totally sure how to phrase her question. Not being totally sure what her question even was. Like several orchestral pieces playing simultaneously, she had a vague idea of the themes, but she couldn't identify anything exact. The pound of the drums in one song, being overtaken by a curling maelstrom of violin strings, which crashed into the resonance of a pair of battling flutes. She gathered her thoughts, "What have you two been doing together?" It wasn't what she wanted to ask. Even if she didn't know what she wanted to ask, she knew it wasn't that.

"Nothing really." He responded, continuing as if sensing her unwillingness to accept that, alone, as an answer. "We've just been a lot closer recently. A few days ago she took me out to play miniature golf, so that was fun."

Luna thought about that for a minute.

"Oh, hey Lucy." Lincoln said, before she could continue the conversation.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lucy come to a stop in front of Lincoln, who had turned around to greet her. As was recently common, he lifted her into a hug, spinning her around once, before setting her back on the ground. Despite Lucy's normally gloomy personality, Luna could swear she saw a smile on her younger sisters face when Lincoln embraced her, but it was gone by the time he set her back down. Luna honestly wasn't sure if she imagined it or not.

"Hi Lincoln." She murmured in return, a warmth to her voice that was absent when she talked to almost anyone else. "After school I'm going to be at the poetry club, reading some of my work, do you want to come?" There was a hopeful note in her voice that Luna honestly found adorable.

"I'd love to." Their brother replied gently, a soothing quality in his voice.

The bathroom door opened and Lori stepped into the hall, her face lighting up from her previous neutral expression at the sight of them… Or Lincoln specifically, it turned out, as she took quick strides over to him. Her expression faltering slightly when she caught sight of Lucy, for reasons that Luna didn't understand.

It was one of the new normals in the Loud house. One of several things that came into existence over the last month, along with Lincoln and Leni's more physically affectionate ways of behaving around certain people. For some reason, Lori almost seemed afraid of Lucy. Of course, that was mad. There was no way that was the case.

Turning around to watch the scene, as Leni entered the bathroom behind her, Luna saw Lori step right up to their brother and pull him into a hug, pressing his face into her chest, while she reached up and twirled his white locks around her fingers. It was an extremely affectionate embrace. Especially for Lori, who wasn't known to be a very affectionate person herself. It was over relatively quickly however. Lori took a half step back, letting go of Lincoln, though remaining well within his personal space.

"Lincoln, I got two tickets for Boat of Dreams for after school today. Do you want to come with me?" Lori asked, a radiant smile lighting up her face. She looked as if she fully expected Lincoln to accept. Like asking was just a formality.

Though Luna found it a little odd that Lori would want to see that movie with Lincoln alone, she couldn't exactly blame Lori for her confidence. Lincoln had been spending a lot of time with her recently. So when Lincoln answered. "Ah, sorry Lori." A look of honest regret forming on his face. "I already promised Lucy I would spend time with her after school." Luna couldn't help but wince, as she saw Lori's expression drop. Her smile shattering.

Glancing around Lincoln, Lori and Lucy met eyes. Again, Luna almost thought she was imagining things when she saw a mean spirited smirk flash across what was visible of Lucy's face. She knew she wasn't seeing things though, because Lori saw it too, apparently. That is, if her look of anger, and the way her hands clenched was any indication. Lori didn't say anything, instead choosing to march passed her younger siblings and down the stairs.

Lincoln looked vaguely confused at the entire thing. Of course he didn't see the full picture. He'd only been looking at Lori, so all he saw was his oldest sisters look of disappointment morph into anger. He didn't have the proper context to understand what actually happened. Luna did though. She didn't understand the how or the why behind the scene, but she understood the what. Clearly Lucy somehow knew that Lori was going to ask Lincoln to see the movie with her and asked him to spend time with her first, to get at Lori… Or it could have been a coincidence. Even if that was the case, Lucy was still taunting Lori over having grabbed up his time first.

The whole thing was kind of confusing to Luna. Where was the Lori who fought for what she wanted? Where was the loud and in charge Lori? Why hadn't she confronted Lucy?

 **AberrantScript can see what makes a good smut scene, but can he see why I like cinnamon toast?… Like, not the cereal, just the toast.**

Lori sat cross legged in the center of her bed, her phone in her hand and her finger hovering over the button to buy movie tickets online. She didn't want Lucy to grab Lincoln away from her literally every time she tried to go on a date with him, but she liked having a plan. It wasn't an absolute essential, but having a plan helped settle her anxieties. It looked like she was going to have to make some sacrifices though. She could still make a plan, but she couldn't prepare anything ahead of time. Otherwise, Lucy might catch on to what she was doing and snatch Lincoln away again. She clicked away from the theater website and turned off her phone. She would just have to ask him out on the weekend… No, tomorrow. Lucy already stole him for today, Lincoln would be much more likely to choose her over Lucy, if she asked him on Friday. Lori was his girlfriend after all, while Lucy was… Lori suppressed a shudder.

"Lori?" Leni asked for her attention.

Lori tilted her head back and to the side, to look at her sister. Leni sat with her knees against her chest and her back against the wall. Her head was tilted and her brows were furrowed, as if she was thinking about something important. She was sticking her pinky finger into the side of her mouth and biting down on it gently.

"Hmm?" Lori responded, encouraging Leni to continue.

"Are you a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Leni asked, completely seriously.

Lori felt her eyes widen, as she fell on her back and rolled over onto her hands and knees to face her sister. What?

"What?" She voiced her only thought.

"Well, you could be the boyfriend because you're friends with a boy, but you could also be the girlfriend, because you're a girl who's a friend. I want to know which one it is."

Weirdness of the question and seeming obviousness of the answer aside, that was better logic than Lori had come to expect from her sister. It didn't explain why she was asking, but it did hammer home how right Lincoln was about Leni's obliviousness to dating.

"I, like, what?" Lori floundered for a response for a moment. "Leni, where did this literally come from?"

"I just saw you and Lincoln doing stuff together a while ago, and I was wondering which one of you was which."

Lori leapt from the bed and onto her feet, a moment of panic flaring through her, before calming down. Her initial thought was that this was literally a disaster, but was it? She supposed she was just alarmed that anyone walked in on her and Lincoln at all, but it was Leni who did it. Leni likely didn't understand why brothers and sisters weren't supposed to do that kind of stuff together. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. On one hand, it meant that Lori wouldn't lose her close relationship with Leni. On the other hand, Leni probably didn't realize the necessity of keeping everything a secret. She could salvage the situation though. Leni was pretty terrible at keeping secrets, but if Lori explained things in a certain way… When Leni talked about it with others, they wouldn't make the connection. She looked up from her thoughts.

"Have you told anyone else what you saw?" She asked, just to make sure.

"No, I wanted to ask you that first, but you've been away with Lincoln so often these days, I haven't been able to."

"Okay, good." Lori let out a sigh of relief. Straightening her spine, and tilting her head back, she closed her eyes as she collected herself. "Uh, well…" Real strong start there, good job Lori. "I'm the girlfriend, because I'm a girl." Despite her initial confidence, she didn't actually know how to do what she'd set out to do. "… Uh…" Maybe she should ask Lincoln to explain things to Leni, he was always much more persuasive than her. "Did you want anything else?"

"Hmmm," Leni tilted her head to the other side, resting her cheek on her extended pointer finger. "I want to try." She finally said, displaying a beaming grin.

Lori's mind froze.

"What?" She got out.

"I want to be your girlfriend too." Leni cheerfully repeated.

"M-mine?" She stuttered.

"And Lincoln's" Leni supplied.

"Uh… No." Lori's thoughts lurched back into motion, starting slow, but gradually picking up speed.

Leni's smile dropped, and Lori couldn't help but feel bad. Even though Leni was asking for something that Lori couldn't give, she didn't know she was and she didn't know why. Lori would have to be careful here.

"B-but, why?" Leni's voice trembled as she asked the question, and Lori could see thoughts flashing across her face. "Lincoln told me that you did that stuff with the people you loved the most." Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. "D-do you not l-love me" The wobble in her voice got worse, as wet tracks appeared on Leni's cheeks. "Do you hate me?" Her eyes blurred, and she sniffed loudly.

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! What did she do?! Lori didn't know what to do?! What was she supposed to say?! How did she explain why she didn't want Leni to be included? How could she say it in a way Leni would understand? Before any of this started, she would have just explained that siblings weren't supposed to date each other, but not only was she pretty sure Leni wouldn't get it, Lori herself had also invalidated that as an answer by dating her brother! Uh… Uh… Uh… Ku ka che ki ke ga, She could still salvage this! She ran her fingers, roughly, through her hair and sucked in a deep breath. Okay! What if she said yes? What if she allowed Leni to join Lincoln and her on dates, but didn't let her go any further? Could that work? It would allow her to keep an eye on Leni, and it would stop Leni from crying. She could keep Leni happy, by allowing her to tag along on dates, until she was able to direct Leni into a separate relationship with someone else… Luna, maybe. Lori was pretty sure Luna was bisexual… And wow, the fact that her immediate thought was to hook Leni up with Luna, told Lori how much she'd changed over her time dating Lincoln… Not that she regretted it or anything.

"Okay, yes." She finally responded, only for Leni's tears to fall even harder as a choking sob worked its way from her throat.

"You hate me?" Leni collapsed in on herself, burying her face in her knees and getting her dress wet.

"What? No!" Lori rushed forward, sweeping her younger sister into a hug and bringing one of her hands up to rhythmically pet her sisters hair. "I don't hate you." She whispered. "I love you." she soothed. "I was saying yes to letting you be our girlfriend." A final, wet, sob sounded, before Leni looked up at her. "I was just being a little selfish. I wanted to keep Lincoln all to myself, but I don't want to make you sad."

"Really?" Leni hiccuped, a damp smile spreading across her lips.

"Really. We'll just have to tell Lincoln what's going on. After that, you can come on our date tomorrow." She explained, hoping all the while that Lincoln wouldn't be angry at her for including Leni without consulting him first.

 **Go out in public and pretend to be one of the pod people from Invasion of the Body Snatchers. You'll probably get arrested.**

Leni smiled, her hands out in front of her in her favorite spot to hold them, as she, Lori, and Linky walked down the beach from the theater where they saw Boat of Dreams. It was totes amazes. Leni liked it when Chaz fought Dirk, for the chance to play with Mindy, and won. Dirk was such a jerk face. It was just sad that Mindy didn't choose him at the end. The thought that someone as nice as Chaz wouldn't get to be with who he wanted to be with made Leni want to cry. She just hoped he was okay. Maybe, if she saw him again, she could hook him up with one of her friends. Dates were fun!

She happily bounced along next to her two favorite people in the whole wide world, Lori and Lincy, looking around wildly as they walked down the boardwalk. There were people playing frisbee over there!

"Lori, Linky!" She called, "There's some people playing frisbee over there!" She excitedly pointed down the beach, at the small group of people throwing a frisbee around. "We should play frisbee!"

"Not now Leni, we're almost to the arcade." Lori chided.

"We can play another time." Lincoln added. Looking around, his eyes lit up when he saw something further up the boardwalk. "In the meantime, why don't we get some ice cream?"

He jogged ahead of them, digging through his pockets until he reached the ice cream cart. He paid and turned around to watch them get closer, before handing a cone of chocolate soft serve with chocolate sprinkles to both of them and taking a chocolate and vanilla swirl for himself.

Reaching out for her own cone, Leni made sure to eat it slowly. She'd learned that eating ice cream quickly gave her brain freeze, and she didn't like brain freeze. It was so not totes. She licked along every side, gathering up all the crunchy sprinkles and chewing on them, until there was only the ice cream left on the cone. She Licked along the bottom to catch any dribbles, before trailing her tongue to the top and closing her lips over the top half of the tower, to just suck up all the chocolaty goodness… Slowly… She forced herself to slow down.

She almost dropped her cone when Lincoln reached out to stop her. They were in front of the arcade. Leni didn't know what was supposed to be so fun about the place. There were a lot of flashing lights and everything was super confusing, but Lori and Lincoln let her hold the shiny tokens, and that was cool. She could look at them all day, but she also couldn't. Lori and Lincoln needed them to play games, so her pile got smaller as time passed, and Leni found herself distracted by other things.

While Lori and Lincoln were playing a game with cars, Leni wandered over a box with a bunch of prizes in it and a grabby claw. Seeing a white bear, that reminded her of Lincoln, Leni wanted it. Putting a shiny token in the not shiny slot, the box flashed different colors and made some beeping noises. Grabbing the wobbly stick with the button on top, Leni brought the claw over to the white bear and pressed the button on top. The grabby claw lowered until the bear was right in the middle of it and closed, lifting the bear with it as it went back up, until the bear slipped free and settled back in place.

Pouting, Leni put in another token and tried again. The grabby claw dropped the bear. She tried again. The bear slipped out. She tried again. The grabby claw didn't hold tight enough. With a huff, she marched away, crossing her arms and glaring at the box, until another person walked up and put a token in. They moved the claw around and dropped it on a giraffe. The claw grabbed tight and dropped the stuffed animal into the prize slot, Leni's mouth dropping with it.

She rushed back over as the other person left and spent five more tokens attempting to get the bear again, before giving up and walking back to her spot. Giving the flashy prize box the stink eye. Leni didn't understand why that guy had been able to get a giraffe on the first try, but she couldn't get the Lincoln bear no matter how much she tried.

She crossed her arms and huffed, her mood ruined, while she glared at the box. Watching more and more people try to get a prize, some of them getting a stuffed animal, and some of them leaving with nothing.

As she watched though, her glare turned into a look of confusion. The grabby claw only sometimes grabbed the prizes, but whether it did or didn't, didn't seem to have anything to do with how good a person was at it. Leni was thinking. She'd noticed something. An answer was on the tip of her tongue.

Her eyes widened, everything becoming clear. The grabby claw was cheating! A scowl curled her lips. It only held tight enough to pick up anything sometimes! That was mean! The prize box was mean. That wouldn't stop her though. Leni really wanted that Lincoln bear. She took five tokens from the bucket she'd been carrying around, and dropped the rest off with Lincoln and Lori.

Walking back to her spot, she kept a close eye on the box. Watching people use it again and again, and either get a prize or not, until… Now! She walked over quickly, as the last person left. Another strong grab was coming up soon. Leni put in a token and went for the white bear. It slipped from the claws grip. She put in another token. The grabby claw didn't grab tight enough. She put in a third token. Yes! The Lincoln bear lifted with the claw and floated over to the drop hole, dropping in. Leni reached into the slot and pulled out the Lincoln bear, hugging it to her chest, because she finally had it.

She had two tokens left too. Wandering around with her new bear, she looked for Lincoln and Lori, until she saw something else that looked fun.

It was twenty minutes later, when Lincoln and Lori found her and Lincoln bear lifting their hands in the air and giggling joyously as they rode the colorful rocking rocket-ship out in front of the arcade.

They smiled kindly at her and waited for her ride to end, before taking her in hand and leading her back to the car to drive home.

"Me too!" Leni cried excitedly, after Lincoln and Lori kissed goodnight in their room.

She puckered her lips and bent down to Lincoln, who looked passed her for a second, before moving in himself.

Turning around, she caught Lori by the waist and smooched her too. Lori look a little surprised, though Leni couldn't think of a reason why.

 **I think I have more trouble with this version of Leni than I do with the Splitting Hairs version.**

Lincoln lay on his bed, at the end of the night. He'd just gone on a date with both Lori and Leni. A development that surprised him, but wasn't necessarily unwelcome. He'd been planning to seduce Leni, eventually, himself. The fact that she came to him, through Lori, first, was an unexpected gift. He'd actually expected that he'd have to work Lori for a long time before she agreed to include Leni, and he had no idea what sped up his timetable so dramatically, but he wasn't exactly complaining. besides, Lori would probably tell him later.

The door creaking open caught his attention and brought him back to the present. Glancing at it from his prone position, Lincoln beheld Lucy creep through the door and shut it behind her. Turning to face him, she stopped short, as though not expecting him to be looking at her, before stepping up to his bedside and stopping again. She wasn't wearing the headband he'd given her, that was weird. He wondered why.

"Um…" She muttered nervously, licking her lips to wet them, before continuing. "I have something to ask you."

"Ask me anything, Lucy." He encouraged her softly.

"I… I need you to buy something for me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. Unfolding it revealed it to be a torn out page of an incredibly… risqué magazine. There was a circle, drawn with a black pen, around a strap on dildo, used so women could fuck other women. "It's for Lori."

"Has your relationship with her already progressed so far that she's willing to do this with you?" He asked, staring wide eyed at the page.

He didn't know how that made him feel, but it wasn't good.

Lucy nodded, and Lincoln gut knotted painfully. He felt like he was going to be sick and tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. That Lori would… That Lori would be willing to do that with Lucy first… He, he didn't really have room to object, but it… It hurt.

Lincoln took a deep breath, blinking back his tears and swallowing his pain.

"A-alright." He cursed internally at his accidental stutter "I'll get it for you. It probably won't arrive before next Thursday. Is that okay?"

She nodded once, and despite her sudden worry and confusion, he ushered her from his room. He just wanted to be alone right now. Climbing back onto his bed, he sat with his knees hugged to his chest and shivered. Trembling, because for all that he tried not to cry, he could still feel circles of damp heat grow where his face was buried in his knees.

 **I don't know what to say here. It's weird, but this scene effected me.**

Lori didn't know what happened, but ever since last Friday, Lincoln had been avoiding her. It wasn't super obvious. He didn't leave the room every time she came into the room and he didn't shy away from hugs, but he looked hurt. He didn't initiate hugs himself anymore, and he avoided meeting her gaze. It… It hurt more than Lori thought it would. She couldn't blame Lincoln though. She must have done something wrong. She was the cause of all his other insecurities about their relationship, and she couldn't imagine that this was any different, but she didn't know what she did… She… She was almost looking forward to Lucy tormenting her, because at least Lucy might tell her what she did wrong, so she could fix it.

"Lori." She almost managed to keep herself from jumping this time… Almost.

Opening her mouth to ask the question that would almost certainly make tonights session worse than usual, Lori turned around to face her gloomy tormentor, only to freeze up at the sight.

Lucy stood before her. Almost looming, even though she was shorter. She had a nasty smirk splashed across what was visible of her expression, and she held up something in her hand. Something with straps and hard plastic. Something that froze Lori's blood in her veins and rooted a biting chill in the marrow of her bones. Something that twisted her stomach and made her want to vomit.

"W-w-what's that f-f-for?" She pointed a trembling finger at the item held in Lucy's hand. The item she refused to name, because naming it would make this nightmare real.

"I think I'm just about done playing games with you." Lucy told her. "But we're going to play one more before I _break_ you." She took a step forward, and Lori knew better than to take a step back, so she locked in place instead. "You have three days. In that time, I won't bother you at all. I'll leave you to your peace. At the end, however, I'm going to use _this_." She hefted the object, "On you. And there's _nothing_ you can do to _stop it_." She finished with an evil hiss, gazing up at her eldest sister. And Lori, for all her age and seeming power, found that she couldn't stop the flow of water that blurred her vision. Just as she couldn't stop to heaving sob that cracked her voice and made her body tremble. Just as she couldn't stop Lucy, her younger sister, from taking her.

Lori found, in that moment, that she understood what it meant to be truly powerless.

147890427953920iroegjuh394820irowejguh53894028720wioperfsjihruy398412031ioreu191939

Chapter notes:

Did anyone else know that "Que" is spelt with a C? It's actually supposed to be "Cue". I didn't know that before I tried using the incorrect spelling and got the red dotted line… It just looks wrong, doesn't it?

It's been a while since I last updated any of my stories… Sorry about that.

This is kind of a long chapter… At least by the standards of this story.

Why are there two different ways to say "passed." "Passed" and "past" They can both be used in exactly the same way. It's honestly kind of confusing.

I feel like Lori uses the word "literally" more as a form of emphasis, than as an actual word. Like when you say something's fucking awesome, you're not saying that it's a cool thing that has to do with sex. You're just using the word "fucking" to emphasize the following words. I think Lori uses "literally" in the same way.

It took a while for me to figure out how to guide the conversation between Lori and Leni down the path I wanted it to go.

It's been a while since I wrote anything this heavy… I hope you like it.


	9. The end of an arc

Oh god, I have the worst stomach ache. It's like a stabbing pain in my gut. Uncomfortable tingles are racing up and down my spine. I'm shivering, even though it's not cold… I think it's from something I ate.

134134515231421431242134`432231234123412341234123412341234123412341234123413

The last week had been… Like the sun had disappeared behind a covering of clouds. He… He'd been avoiding Lori. It hurt him to do that, but it hurt even more to be around her. He had no one to blame but himself of course. He was the one who directed Lucy to seduce Lori, he just never thought she'd steal Lori away from him… That wasn't fair, Lucy didn't steal Lori from him. Lori wasn't a prize to be won, traded, or stolen. She was his older sister and girlfriend, and he loved her. The thought that she may have become closer to Lucy than she was to him though… It hurt… His fist clenched at his side as he fought the impulse to clutch at his chest, his heart throbbing in pain.

With a slam, his door was thrown open, and the subject of his thoughts burst into the room. She looked awful. All thoughts of sadness were forgotten, as pure concern took over.

"L-Lincoln!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she fell to her knees in front of him.

Her hands flashed forward. Gripping the hem of his pants, she attempted to undo the button and zipper, her clumsy fingers scrabbling uselessly over the only thing keeping Lincoln's jeans up. After a beat of unadulterated shock, he snatched her hands from their task and struggled to hold her, even as she fought to wrench herself from his grip and try again.

"Lori?" The muscles in his arms strained against her. "Lori!" He dropped from his bed to the floor. "What's wrong?"

Her chest heaved, as she swallowed her tears. Her breath coming in and out in damp gasps. She stopped struggling and looked at him through water blurred eyes.

"Lincoln…" She whimpered. "I need, we need… S-se… Make love to me." Anguish laced every word. "Please!"

Lincoln could do nothing but stare at her… What was happening? Why was this happening? He didn't have an answer to those questions.

"No."

A painful howl filled the room. Lori collapsed in on herself, and Lincoln immediately gathered her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth, he whispered soothing, but meaningless, words in her ear, and just held her tight.

Shudders wracked through her body as she lost herself, and Lincoln had no idea how to help her. All he could do was hold her, until she calmed down enough to hear him.

"You know I love you right?" He asked, when her sobbing quieted down to the occasional snivel. He waited for a response, but none came. "More than that, I think I'm in love with you." He confided in her. "Any other time I'd say yes, but I can't now." Reaching a hand up, he combed it through her blond locks. "You don't want to do this. I could never take advantage of you. You're not ready, I can tell. Something's making you do this." He pulled away to look her in the eye, even as she avoided looking at him. "Please tell me." He pleaded. "What's wrong?"

Lori visibly struggled with something, fresh tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Lucy." She whispered.

And Lincoln's thoughts froze solid. Things clicked into place at lighting fast speeds, and a winters chill swept through him.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He instructed Lori, rising from the floor and stepping into the hall.

He was calm. His thoughts were organized. Like a lake that had been frozen completely solid, he was as stable as he could possibly be… But that didn't mean he'd remain like that for long.

It was with careful and measured steps, that Lincoln stalked to Lucy's room, turning the knob and opening the door without knocking. Her absence had him turning on his heels and marching to the top of the steps. He descended them stiffly, seeing her sitting on the living room couch before he reached the bottom.

"Hey Lincoln." Luna greeted him from her spot on the recliner.

Lincoln didn't respond, his attention narrowed like a laser to his younger sister's face. Throughout their time together, he'd become much more skilled at reading her, even with the upper portions of her face obstructed. Her chin was tilted up, her lips were quirked at the corners, she was completely relaxed. Lucy was proud of something. Lincoln felt something ignite inside him. The ice below the surface, snapping to steam in and instant. Roiling and churning like a maelstrom, it pressed against the layer of rime keeping everything down, even as the hellish heat worked to melt away the foundation of his control.

"What did you do." He ground out, coming to a stop before his younger sister.

She turned to face him. Her head tucked in, and her body became ridged, as she seemed to realize something. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A sharp crack resounded in his head and in his ears, as the layer of frost holding him back fractured, and his hand snapped her head to the side. An angry imprint of his palm and fingers already forming on her cheek.

"Dude!" Luna exclaimed, rising to her feet.

His hands clenched at his sides, Lincoln shook with the strain of holding himself back. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, and his bones creaked under the pressure.

"Bro…" Luna stepped between them, blocking Lincoln's view of his younger sister. "… Lincoln." She rasped. "What's going on?"

Seeing the distress visible on Luna's face, Lincoln drew in a breath, and blew it out. Closing his eyes, he clenched and unclenched his hands a few time, working to calm down as much as he could. Opening his eyes again, he cast his gaze around, seeing Luan and Lisa peeking through the kitchen doorway for the first time.

"I need to talk to Lucy alone." He intoned, stepping around Luna and seizing Lucy by the wrist, to drag her away.

He was stopped by Luna's hand on his shoulder. He looked to see her look of concern, mixed with an unyielding conviction.

"I promise I won't hit her again." He assured her, shrugging her hand off and continuing forward.

Luna didn't stop him again.

He led his younger sister up the stairs and into the attic, letting go of her to pull the ladder back up and close the trap door. He turned back around to focus the full intensity of his gaze at her.

"Lori just came into my room. She begged me to have sex with her, even though she didn't want to do it." His words hung in the silence between them. "When I asked her what was wrong, she said your name. So, I'll ask you again. What did you do." Like before, it was less of a question, and more of a command.

"Lori doesn't deserve you." Lucy was completely still.

Lincoln stopped for a beat. He didn't know what to say to that. It was… Lucy was wrong, but he had no way to prove it to her. He could just tell her, but she wouldn't believe him. Lincoln could feel most of his anger draining away as he stood there. A feeling of hard exhaustion taking it's place.

"That's not for you to decide." He told her. "I chose to date Lori because I want to be with her, just as I chose you because I want to be with you."

"She was taking too long to accept you." Lucy argued. "I drove her towards you faster."

"You don't understand." Lincoln grit his teeth, anger seeping back into him. This time though, it was directed at himself. "I'm not doing this just to date you. I'm doing this to make you happy. I wouldn't have even tried to date you two if I didn't believe I could accomplish both. If I believed that trying to date you would make you unhappy, I would't have done any of this." He tried to make Lucy understand. "In the end, it doesn't matter to me if you or Lori date me. What matters is that I never have to see you get hurt."

"I-I…" Lucy stuttered, trailing off without actually saying anything.

"Promise me that you'll apologize to Lori." Lincoln ordered. "Promise me that you'll make this up to her, and be kind to her in the future."

Lucy didn't say anything.

" _Promise me._ "

"I-I promise." Lucy finally said.

Nodding once, Lincoln turned back to the trap door. "I'm going to go make sure Lori's okay… Just do… Whatever." He sighed.

He opened the trap door and descended the ladder, coming to the bottom to find Luna, Luan, and Lisa gathered at the bottom. He barely acknowledged them, brushing past to enter his room. Lori was still on the floor, though she was now curled in on herself. He gathered her in his arms, lifting her, as best he could, onto his bed. He sat down next to her, pulled her head onto his lap, and combed his fingers through her hair.

"I talked to Lucy."

Lori stiffened in his lap.

"She didn't tell me what happened between you two… She refused to actually" He was lying a bit at the end, but Lucy really hadn't told him what she did.

He lightly scratched her scalp with his nails, using his other hand to rub circles on her back, until she relaxed.

"I got her to promise to be nicer to you, but I'll also be keeping a closer eye on her, just in case." Laying down, he move to be face to face with her, and she immediately pulled him to her. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tight.

"I love you, you know." He kissed her. "As more than a sister. I love you as a girlfriend, and as a regular friend. Because at this point, you're one of my best friends." Looking her in the eyes, "I care about you a lot. So if you're having problems with anything in the future, please tell me. I want to help."

She closed the distance and molded her lips against his own.

"I love you too."

 **Have you ever shot through space on the back of a cat? Or had a dinosaur laugh at you because of your cheese hat?**

Something was wrong. When Lincoln slapped Lucy, she didn't know what to do. Should she have stopped him? Should she have been angry. Luna didn't know. The question that kept resounding in her mind was, what would make someone as sweet and chill as Lincoln angry enough to attack someone? Did Lucy do something? Luna couldn't imagine Lucy doing anything that could make Lincoln snap like he did.

Luna didn't know enough about anything that was happening. To her, it all came out of nowhere. That didn't sit right with her. She should know what was happening in her siblings lives. Her mind kept flashing back to the recent changes in the family dynamic. Luna didn't know how it all fit together, but she hoped it all became clear soon.

She didn't like it when her family fought.

 **Be aggressive, B E aggressive. Aggressive bee, aggressive B E E. Bea Arthur, B E A Arthur.**

With the information available to her, given her constant watch of the unfolding situation with her cameras, it was easy for Luan to figure out what was happening when Lincoln slapped Lucy. Luan couldn't even blame him either. She was sure she'd have done much worse in Lincoln's situation.

Through her cameras she knew of Lincoln's relationship with Lori. She also knew of Lori's torment at the hands of Lucy, who probably had a crush on Lincoln, and was taking it out on their eldest sister. Again Luan couldn't blame Lucy. Lucy acted without foresight, but her reasons were perfectly understandable. Lucy wanted Lincoln, but couldn't have him, so she settled for punishing the one who did. Luan was in a similar situation, but she preferred to win, rather than settle. It was a dangerous game of course, but by the end, Luan intended to have the prize all to herself.

She shook herself from her thoughts, which had started to wander. Lincoln was dating Lori. Lucy punished Lori. Lincoln found out and punished Lucy. A perfectly reasonable chain of events… Though, hilariously, it meant that Lucy had disqualified herself from the competition before she even started to compete.

Luan doubted she'd have much to worry about, from Lucy, when she began.

 **My cat says hi.**

A fascinating situation. Lisa didn't know what caused her bothers sudden change in behavior, as she'd not been paying as close attention to her family unit as she doubtlessly should have. Whatever anomaly caused the most recent sequence of events, Lisa was unsure. She intended to find out, however.

 **An entirely cream cheese based economy.**

It wasn't until she felt her feelings for her brother shift, that Lori knew she hadn't properly appreciated him before. She previously came to the conclusion that Lincoln was a better person than herself, and that she didn't deserve him. At the time, she still had some doubts in the back of her head. A voice of… Confidence, that one day she could match him and stand tall by his side. Now she realized that even if she could do that, she was still fooling herself.

Lucy was right. Lori had used Lincoln as a crutch to help herself stand, because she couldn't do it on her own. She used him that way, way longer than she thought though. She loved him, but she loved him as a brother and a friend. She'd just been using his feelings for her, to help her feel better about herself.

She knew she'd been fooling herself into believing she actually felt romantically towards Lincoln before, because she could sense the difference between her feelings now and her feelings then. Lincoln saved her. He saved her everything. And when he did, she felt her relationship with him change on her end. He always loved her, but she was just now beginning to truly love him.

And wasn't that a happy thought. A smile spread across her face, because she realized how she felt about her sweet, kind, strong, wonderful, amazing, perfect little brother. She was literally in love with him.

"Lori." Lori didn't jump this time, when Lucy spoke from behind her. Partially from exhaustion and partially because she was used to it.

She turned and saw Lucy standing a respectful distance away.

"Lincoln made me understand something, and I want to apologize for how I've been treating you." Her head tilted down in apology. "What I did is almost unforgivable, but I hope you can find it in yourself to give me a chance."

"A chance?" Lori asked despite herself. She knew she should probably be raging at her younger sister, but she literally just felt… totally numb.

"I thought we could see a movie, and have a picnic after." Lucy shuffled her feet.

"Where are you getting money for movie tickets?"

"I… I kind of asked Lincoln for help."

Warmth blossomed inside her, at the mere mention of her younger brother. She wanted to say no. She wanted to get angry at Lucy and stay angry at her forever. She wanted to rage at Lucy, and scream at her until she couldn't scream anymore.

"Okay." She ended up saying instead, because Lincoln wanted them to get along, and it was the least she could do after everything he'd done for her.

 **There's a significant chunk of time between when I wrote the last segment and when I wrote the next one.**

"Are you sure you want this?" Lincoln asked one last time.

Lori felt her body shake gently as she giggled. "Yes." When she'd asked him before, she didn't. She was just too upset to think things through. With the realization that she was in love with him, came the equally pleasant realization that there's no one she'd rather have her first time with.

Lincoln gazed down at her searchingly, before apparently finding what he was looking for. He lowered himself, and with a slow push, he entered her for the first time. A tingling electric charge shot through her. She sucked in a breath, as he continued to push in, watching her intently. The feeling of stretching progressed deeper into her core, until he reached the base of his length, and their pelvis' pressed gently together.

He started to pull out, agonizingly slowly, the ridge on his head scraping along her inner walls, until he was almost out. Then he pushed back in, his tip forging through her and bringing back the magical stretching sensation. He was slow, he was loving, he was careful, and gentle, and considerate. Lori loved him all the more for it, but as the minutes stretched, it was beginning to feel like torture. Delightful torture, but torture none the less.

"Lincoln, please…" She groaned. "G-go fa-faster."

And her perfect boyfriend complied. Pulling out slowly, he pushed back in faster. Pulling out and pushing in, picking up speed with every thrust, until he was filling her and leaving her with the rhythm of a piston. His palms cupped her hips and fingers pressed into her skin. Lori had expected him to become frantic when she asked him to go faster. When he kept in control of himself and only sped up gradually, she was surprised, but thankful. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. She wanted her first time to be special, and magical. Not something that was fast and done with in thirty seconds.

The friction heated her up inside, and she felt something building. Like pressure that wanted to be released. He plunged in, scraping his ridge along her inner walls, and pulled out, the electric tingle building the pressure. The air felt hot in her throat and her breath came out in stutters and gasps. Her chest heaved. Lincoln pulled out, and pushed in. Her stomach knotted. Lincoln pushed in, and pulled out. She was almost at the edge. Lincoln pulled out, and speared back in. Lori breathed in deep, filling her lungs, as the dam broke and all the force was released. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming, and instead, hummed loudly as a torrent of pleasure surged through her body.

As delirium clouded her mind, she drifted into a haze, content that she'd made the right choice.

784095897yiurehfdkghiyrfdhkdi981793480uorihdfouihj4tr8798uroijh4jfdhfe7q9weiuy948uey837

Chapter notes:

I recently bought a nintendo switch.

My head is floaty…


	10. Preparations for a coup

I actually have a third writing project that you guys don't get to see. I'm not releasing it until it's finished. The longer pauses between chapters for my other two stories are generally from me working on my third project. Occasionally I get writers block when working on it. This time it was half that, and half me procrastinating. Anyway, Hey LoudLurker, what's happening in your life? Anything interesting? Also Flagg and AberrantScript, I'll bundle you two in with LoudLurker in that question… I guess anybody else can answer too. I promise I'll respond.

3127894756829iorthy7892oiwrjhy78942iwuory2382789woiurwq9euiofy7298uwr928ru98327894

In the excitement of the last few days, she hadn't had the chance to go over all her new recordings. Luan sat down in her chair and pushed off the floor, sending the wheels spinning as she rolled across the room, twirling around and around until she forcefully stopped herself at her desk. Heh heh heh.

Things were happening in the Loud house, things that Luan wanted to be a part of. Lincoln was a devious kid, it was one of the things she liked about him, but she'd underestimated him. To think he could take advantage of and manipulate a sibling to the point that they were wrapped around his finger. Twist them until they would agree to date him, AND, this was the best part, actually believe that they loved him romantically. To think he could do that to LORI of all people. It was too much. She couldn't contain her laughter. She tried anyway, but a snigger and snort forced their way past her clamped lips. Heh heh heh hihiheh HAHAHAHAHAHA! It was hilarious!

Still, he could have had a much easier time if he'd gone for Lucy instead. She already liked him… Apparently. Maybe he wasn't into younger girls? Well, that was just Lucy's loss and her own gain. It didn't matter in the end. He had Lori. Luan wasn't going to let him keep her though. She liked her relationships to be exclusive.

Clicking through various menus, Luan navigated to her camera feeds and recordings. She entered the password "LaughterIsTheBestMurder" and scrolled down to the recordings of the last few days. Let's see. Open up five windows, side by side, and set it all to run at triple speed. It would take way to long to watch everything if she watched them all one at a time and at normal speed. Flickering her gaze from one window to the next, to the next, to the next, to the next, and back again. Nothing, nothing, nothing, Lola tripping on her dress, nothing, nothing, Luna playing guitar, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Stop. What's this? She closed out of all windows but the third, bringing up to full screen and slowing it down. Lori and Lincoln were alone in Lori's room… It could be nothing, but then again, it could be everything.

Luan watched as they moved. She watched as they talked. She watched as Lori began to undress and Lincoln followed suit. She watched while Lori lay on her bed, and Lincoln climbed on top. And the corners of Luan's mouth turned up in a vicious grin, as Lincoln speared their eldest sister on his length. Well, well, Lincoln lost his virginity. Good for him… And good for her. Because she had it on tape.

This was exactly what Luan was waiting for. Something solid, that couldn't be denied. Something to force compliance. Not that she'd open with it of course. She would try stealing Lincoln the old fashion way first. She wanted him to be happy with her after all. She would only use it if she proved unable to take him in a more subtle manner. She did want him to be happy, but more than that; Luan wanted Him… And she wanted to make sure he knew his place.

 **Hey Archemios, what do you think of the direction I've taken this spin off in?**

"That part where, what's his name, Luthor?" Lori reminisced, "When he burst into the hall and pulled out his gun, but it turned out that the bang was just a kid dropping his books? That was funny."

They strode from the theater, Lucy walking as close to her older sister as she dared, while they walked down the boardwalk.

"Then he had to awkwardly put his gun away and return to the deafening silence of the parent teacher conference he just left." Lucy agreed.

Lori chuckled, seeming to relax despite herself. This date was going better than Lucy could have possibly hoped. They just saw "A Nerve Wracking Ordeal" The story of an action movie hero dealing with what was an average day for a normal person. The lighter tone of it aside, Lucy had a pretty good time. Lori was laughing to herself quietly. Her body less tense than Lucy had ever seen it, outside of when Lincoln was around. She debated with herself on whether or not she should slip her hand into Lori's, but no. Lucy could just imagine Lori seizing up if she did that. Because regardless of Lucy's intentions for the day, Lori definitely didn't see it as a date. Lori just saw it as Lucy making up for her treatment of the older sister over the last few weeks. Lucy was hoping though, that after a few more dates, Lori would begin seeing it her way. It was really her last hope…

They slowed to a stop in front of vanzilla. Lucy circled around to sit in shotgun, while Lori climbed into the drivers seat and twisted the keys in the ignition. The car grumbled to life, complaining, even as it started up.

"Hmm." Lori furrowed her brow. "Vanzilla might need to get a tune up soon."

She released the hand break and shifted into reverse, pulling from the parking space and pulling out onto the road. The basket of food shifted in the back seat as the van turned left or right on the way to the park, because as much as Lucy wanted to have the picnic at the cemetery or someplace similar, she didn't think that Lori would be very comfortable eating there. This was all about making Lori comfortable with her again after all. Lucy almost did something terrible and unforgivable to her oldest sister. A misguided action. She misunderstood the will of her… Of Lincoln. It was her fault for underestimating his kindness and compassion. She was at fault for underestimating his love.

They pulled into a empty space in the park. Deeper in than where most people frequented. It was shady, and calm, and isolated. Perfect for a picnic. Perfect for a date. Lucy sat across from her elder sister, because she dared not spook her by sitting next to her. This was her last chance after all.

Lincoln desired her, but he desired Lori as well. More than that, he desired their deliverance from suffering. He desired their happiness. Lucy believed in the depths of her soul that he loved her and Lori equally. He had enough room in his heart for both of them, and Leni, and whoever else he chose. Lucy, however, had gone against him. Unwillingly, unknowingly, but she went against him none the less. Love or not, she'd failed him. If it came down to a choice between Lori and herself… Would he even think about keeping her? Lucy didn't think so.

He wanted her to get along with Lori. He wanted her to seduce Lori. She would try, because to fail would mean the snuffing of his light from her world.

 **Here's an interesting hypothetical. Suppose you were trying to become a god. What do you think is the minimum prerequisite for godhood?**

Phenomena were transpiring in the Loud house, and Lisa aimed to find out what they were. It was a simple matter to access Luan's camera system, using a backdoor she'd installed the first time she hacked in. Incidentally, Lisa was beginning to think she should be monitoring her comically inclined sibling more closely. The password she used to access her own system was… perturbing.

Mental note: See to creating some countermeasures for Luan… Or perhaps some contingencies… A cloned duplicate perhaps?

Back to the camera recordings. Let's see, a simple search algorithm designed to pick up anything out of the ordinary… Specifically regarding Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy. And initiate.

That… No. Clearly her glasses needed cleaning. She pulled them off and dropped them in a bath of cleaning solution. Plucking them back out, after thirty seconds, and wiping them dry with a cloth. She put her glasses back on and turned her attention back to the scene in front of her… And… Huh, that was alarming. She may have to see about stealthily incorporating some contraceptives into their daily refection.

 **I tried making pineapple kiwi cake. It did not go well. I think I'll have to make some fairly major changes to the recipe.**

Luna glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye. Sitting next to her, nodding his head to the strum of her guitar. He was sitting as close as he physically could without sitting in her lap… She didn't mind it really. He'd been a lot more touchy feely lately, and Luna had gotten used to it… More than that, she found she actually liked it. A hug here, a brush there, it sent a tingle across her skin, and warmed her inside. Though it only made her growing feelings of loneliness stronger… That wasn't the correct word.

She wasn't lonely. She had plenty of people she could spend time with. Her other siblings, her friends, her band mates. As weird as it sounded though, she found herself missing Lincoln. Their times together were great, but… They didn't happen as much as they used to. He was always hanging out with Lori, and sometimes Leni. She was happy that they got along so well. If you ignored what happened a few days ago, Lori was happier than Luna had ever seen her in, well… Ever. Leni was always happy, but she somehow seemed even more smiley recently. Luna was glad for them. She still missed spending time with her little bro though.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her more tightly against him, and warmth spread from the points of contact. Luna couldn't help but relax into his hold. She also couldn't help the worry that resonated in her head though. Not ignoring what happened a few days ago, something had made the chillest dude she knew snap.

She wouldn't pry though.

"Lincoln." Her voice sounded loud in the relative silence.

"Yeah?" He leaned his head on her shoulder and tilted it to look at her.

"You know I'm here for you right? If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll always listen."

"I know." He nodded.

There wasn't anything more she could do. She could only make sure he understood that she'd always be there for him, and hope he opened up to her.

 **I don't know what to write here… So I won't write anything.**

Oh, being Lincoln and Lori's girlfriend was the best! It was totes the sweetest. Like a perfect cinnamon roll. Leni loved cinnamon rolls.

Being with Lincoln and Lori made her feel all tingly inside… And sometimes outside. Like when she got to kiss them. It was like she couldn't breath… But not bad. Being not breathing was always bad, except when it wasn't… Which was whenever she was kissing Lincoln or Lori. It made her dizzy and swirly and stars… It made her stars. And when it ended she felt hot, and happy, and sometimes tingly.

Tingly like when she watched them in their alone time, except the tingles were a lot stronger whenever she did that. Would Leni ever get to do what they did? She hoped so. Her cheeks hurt from smiling.

13247892iorjhy78293riewhy782903ireuy789243iruewhy89u243iorewjfhry9823iruoewy78923391

I have no notes that I didn't already include in the chapter.


	11. Russian nesting dolls

I made an antagonist in one of my rpg's who's a guy made entirely out of fingers, but he dresses up as that painting of the guy with an apple in front of his face to draw less attention. He gives the painters name as a false identity.

123894789uriwejfdbgy78293urwy9823174892ruy4723uiorwefhry798231uiorwqejhy21983uy918

"Lincoln." Lori moaned over the sound of the tv. She leaned further forward. "Work lower. My back is literally killing me."

"It's really tense, you're not kidding." He responded, dragging his curled knuckles down past his oldest sisters shoulder blades.

Luna shifted in her seat, trying not to make it too obvious that she was watching them. She sat in what she hoped was a convincing lounged position, but she couldn't make her muscles relax all the way, so she doubted she'd fool anyone paying too much attention. She couldn't keep her eyes off the pair. Like they had some magnetic pull that she couldn't resist. And the sight of Lincoln spreading his hands across Lori's back, rubbing, stroking, pressing, and caressing her, made Luna squirm as butterflies did a jig in her gut. When Lori groaned in pure bliss, Luna could feel herself flush, as heat built under her skin. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, except that this was happening in the living room. Their location didn't make her feel any less like she should be giving them some privacy. Though Lynn, watching football on the telly, didn't seem to be nearly as effected. That's proper football, not American football.

"Oh my god…" Lori almost purred, leaning back into Link's searching fingers, as he drew them through her locks.

She was tugging on the front of her work shirt in a way that was probably just to get air circulating, but combined with her arced back and the angle she was leaning at, provided Lincoln with a generous view down the front of her top. Luna shifted uncomfortably. This was Lincoln though right? Their best bro. There's no way Lori was doing this on purpose, right? There's no way he'd take advantage, right?… Right? None of this was helping her cool down…

"Could you guys keep it down?" Lynn turned her head away from the tv to look at them, "You're drowning out the game."

Lori opened her mouth as if she was going to respond, but a sigh of pleasure interrupted whatever she was about to say, as Lincoln began kneading her scalp.

"Why don't you just turn it up?" Lincoln answered for her. "We don't mind. Do we sis?" He curled down over Lori, placing his head on top of hers, and crossing his arms under her chin.

Her hair swayed, as she shook her head from side to side. Leaning back into his embrace, her eyes closed. She looked completely content, a gentle smile tugging the corners of her lips.

Luna gulped, half wishing she was in her older sisters place. It looked brilliant.

Lynn didn't react, other than to stare at the pair for another second, and turn up the volume on the idiot box.

This wasn't the first time Luna felt like she was intruding over the last month. Things had settled back into relative normalcy. Not normal compared to even four months ago, but nothing had ever been quite the same since Bobby broke up with the oldest of the Loud children. Relationships seemed to shift on a dime. Linc and Lori became closer, then Lucy and Lori had some kind of fight, and Lincoln went spare on their gloomier sister. In the four weeks since they resolved that though, things shifted even further. Before that, it felt like Lori was just being a more affectionate, if a little clingy, sister. Now… It didn't feel like that… Now…

Lincoln shifted onto his stomach, his knees bent and his feet in the air above him. His head now on Lori's shoulder, breathing into her ear. One of Lori's arms came up to wrap around his head, pulling him more tightly against her.

Luna's breath caught in her throat, her heart beat faster, she suddenly felt the urge to adjust her panties.

"Hey Lori."

"Ah! Bloody hell!" Luna flailed and toppled over the arm of the couch, hitting the floor and standing to see Lucy, who'd appeared in the room without warning.

Nobody else looked nearly as surprised, and three out of the four were looking at her with mild concern. Lynn just looked annoyed.

"Alright. You know what? I'm going outside to practice. This is a rerun anyway." Lynn picked up her football from beside the couch, carrying the white and black spotted ball under one of her arms as she walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Linc asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yeah, dude. I'm good." She waved his concern away. "I was just lost in my thoughts, is all."

"Lori." Lucy said again, turning away from Luna once it became clear that she was fine.

"Yeah?" Lori's gaze flicked back to their darker sibling.

"I have something to show you."

Lori hesitated to move, until Lincoln uncoiled his arms from around her and sat up. She glanced over her shoulder at him, then rose to her feet, grunting at the mild effort involved.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." She followed their younger sister to and up the steps.

Luna followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight. She flicked her gaze back towards Lincoln, finding him looking at her as well. He smiled, patting an open part of the chair in a clear invitation. Without conscious choice, she found her legs moving forward to accept his offer. She assumed she'd be squeezing in next to him. An assumption that was quickly proven false when he scooted backwards on the chair and spread his legs, creating an open space for her to sit between them. Her mouth dried out, but she didn't stop herself from sitting down. He folded his arms around her middle, pulling her back against his chest, and placing his head upon her shoulder…

He didn't say anything. He just held her, cuddling her softly, leaning his head against hers, breathing calmly in her ear. Electric shivers rippled under her skin and up her back, her breathing felt funny, and blood pounded in her ears, almost drowning out his breath. Despite that though, her muscles unwound. Though she felt like she'd jump at the slightest noise, she felt good.

"Bro?"

"Hm?"

Her question died in her throat before she could ask it. "Never mind."

She'd just resigned herself to a lengthy, though not unpleasant, cuddle session with her bro, when the front door banged open and Luan stepped into the house. Their comedian sisters eyes swept the room, narrowing on Lincoln and Luna, before a broad, toothy, smile split her face and she stepped towards the two.

"Hey Link, hey Luna!" She greeted them energetically. "Cuddling I see. Looks fun. Why don't you give me a turn and go do something else Luna?"

Luna felt Lincoln tense slightly, and found herself similarly resistant to the idea. Because, as much as the current situation made her uncomfortable, she found she Really didn't want to move from her spot.

 **In a parallel universe, my stories really suck. I'm probably an accountant or something… Gross.**

Lincoln really wanted her to get along with Lucy. Lori followed her younger sister up the stairs. She didn't really want to leave his embrace, only getting up when he gave her a gentle push towards Lucy. Her sister led her to her own room, opening the door to see Leni sitting on her bed, painting her toe nails.

"Hey Leni." She waved to her roommate.

"Hi Lori!" Leni brightly helloed her back.

"Alright Lucy, what did you want to show me?" She turned back to her darker sister.

"Lincoln helped me set up your old game system." She pointed to the end of Lori's bed, where the same console Lincoln dug up for their first date sat. It was hooked up to an old computer monitor. "I thought you might like to play it after such a long day."

And it had been a long day. Work at Gus' Games and Grub. Lincoln worked so hard to get the money for their dates, it wasn't fair of her to take advantage of him. She didn't really like working there the last time, but she'd applied for the job again anyways, because Lincoln made the hard work worth it. She was still going to look for a better job though. Just because she could stand to work at the Gus' Games and Grub for Lincoln, didn't mean she wanted to. Maybe it would be better if Lincoln went there more often, but he'd stopped going for fun a while ago. Now he just came to visit her while she was working. It made her feel a little giddy every time.

"Yeah, alright." She lay down on her bed, picking up one controller as Lucy picked up the other.

She'd rather be downstairs with Link, but she didn't want him to think she wasn't getting along with Lucy. She was also already here, and she honestly did want to play some games, so she might as well.

The fact that Lucy was even playing with her was something that would have literally shocked her not that long ago. Lucy? Her almost rapist? But Lucy had actually been making a real effort to make it up to her. They'd gone out a few more times, and Lucy kept volunteering to do things with or for her. Lucy just wasn't her enemy anymore. In her place though, Luan seemed desperate to fill in.

Lori didn't know what Luan's deal was, but at least the family comedian wasn't sexually assaulting her. She didn't seem to be doing anything, really… It's just that she was always vaguely antagonistic towards Lori. It was better than psychological torment, but it was still fairly irritating.

Lucy flipped the on switch, and they chose two player on Horizon, a good old fashion top down shooter. it was a pretty great game. You only got one gun, but it had infinite ammo and the bullets ricocheted forever, until they went off screen. It was really more of a puzzler than a shoot em up, because your bullets could also hurt yourself and your teammate, the enemies had different movement patterns and methods of attack, and some obstacles changed the way your bullets bounced. You had to carefully plan your bullet paths to kill the enemies while making sure that you didn't kill yourself and the enemies themselves didn't kill you. Lori didn't know why it was called Horizon though… Lucy wasn't very good at it, but Lori supposed she should have expected that. Lucy didn't play video games very often, after all. The fact that she was trying was good enough.

Luan though. Beyond Luan's faintly antagonistic behavior towards Lori, she was… Lori didn't know how to describe it. Was it possible to be predatory and loving at the same time? If it was, she was that way towards Lincoln. If Luan's behavior towards her was irritating, Luan's behavior towards Lincoln was literally rage inducing. Was Luan trying to seduce Lincoln? Lori wouldn't have even considered that before all this started, so it showed how much she'd changed, but after falling in love with Lincoln herself, finding out that Lucy loved him as well, and accidentally becoming involved in a three way relationship with Leni and Lincoln, Lori wasn't willing to discount the possibility. It even seemed likely! AND, it would explain why Luan acted the way she did towards Lori. She trusted Lincoln not to be tempted, but she might have to have a talk with the families resident comedian.

"Really?" She sighed when Lucy's bullet ricocheted wildly and she ended up killing herself with it.

Her three way relationship with Leni was something else to consider though. She couldn't claim that it was unpleasant, but she'd sort of been expecting that she'd be able to find someone else for Leni to be with by now. It was harder than it sounded though. Leni was very pretty, but also very oblivious to most things. There were a lot of people out there who'd take advantage of that in a second, and it's not like Lori had been thoroughly vetting any potential candidate. She'd been too distracted… Luna would still be perfect, but how was she supposed to work that out? Apparently the family was more open to in-family relationships than she ever thought possible, but she couldn't just go up to Luna and say "Hey Luna, you want to date Leni? She's been butting in on my private time with Lincoln." There were so many ways that could go wrong…

 **Horizon needs to exist as a video game in real life. I'd play it.**

Leni peaked through the crack in the door, into Lincy's room, wondering why her two favorite people were in there, instead of outside. She felt her face heat up, and her eyes widen in wonder. They were doing boyfriend and girlfriend stuff! Leni wanted to join, but she couldn't make herself move. The scene in front of her kept her in place. Lincoln leaning back against the headboard of his bed, his pants around his ankles, Lori's head in his lap, her eyes closed. The image was stamped into Leni's mind. She couldn't think about anything else. Her breath caught in her throat, as Lori's head rose from their brothers lap, her lips dragging along the surface of a tower of flesh. What did it taste like? Leni wondered.

Lincoln voice creaked at the back of his throat in pleasure. Air was burning in her lungs. Leni was forced to blink. Her heart beat fast. Tingles raced up her back. Fireflies danced in her tummy. Her heart beat faster. She licked her dry lips. An ache grew inside her. Her legs felt weak. Her hand trembled as it moved down her body, slipping under her dress. Her heart beat the fastest. The ache traveled down, taking over her most sacred place. Her hand slipped into her panties. Ah… it was burning hot. Her eyes were forced closed, as a shudder ran through her. Her heart felt like it might burst.

Then she exploded… Or, at least, it felt that way… Except in a good way.

Lori made a humming sound as she lowered her head back to Lincy's lap, and Leni fell onto her butt as her legs gave out.

 **Leni is turning into quite the voyeur isn't she?**

"How ah you liking the grub?" Lincoln asked, deliberately affecting a British accent.

Luna startled from her absent minded picking of her food, taking her first full bite since the beginning of the meal.

"Heh," She chuckled nervously. "You know me too well bro." She took another bite, chewed and swallowed. "It's really good."

He could feel his brow furrowing in concern. She was distracted by something.

"Hey." He reached across the table to grasp one of her hands in his own, her eyes following it until he made contact. She shivered. "Do you have something on your mind? You seem distracted."

"Ha, it's uh, it's nothing dude." She tried to laugh away his worry.

He searched for eye contact, holding it once he had it.

"I can't make you tell me, but believe me when I tell you that I'll listen to anything that's bothering you."

She swallowed.

"I guess uh… I guess I was just wondering why you went through the effort to do this." She waved her free hand around them.

Physically, she was gesturing to the breakfast cafe around them, and Lincoln easily could have pretended to misunderstand and think that was what she was talking about. Doing that wouldn't help anything though. Truthfully Lincoln invited her out for a variety of reasons. For one, she was on his list of sisters he wanted to date. He'd been working to get progressively closer and closer to her over the last few months, and he was hoping that he was close enough now that she'd react well to a date. That's what this was. He'd planned it out as well as he was able. He spent weeks working on a semi convincing British accent, to mimic her. That was an actual psychological tactic. The more similar someone was to you, the more comfortable you were likely to be with them; and beyond that, Luna, specifically, was likely to be charmed by the effort he'd put into it. He chose a breakfast cafe so she could get her favorite foods. They were going to go to a music store after this, then go back home and have a jam session. This, like most of his previous interactions with her since he started on this path, was designed to make her love him as much as her loved her.

Something was wrong though. She was unhappy, and Lincoln needed to know why. Was Luna just not into him? Was she weirded out by it all? Lincoln needed to know, because as much as he loved her and wanted to be with her, he couldn't put his own desires above hers. If she didn't want to be with him, he needed to know so he could stop trying before he hurt her… Maybe it would be better if he just stopped here. It's not like he could actually date her, even if she was fine with it. Not without Lori's permission anyway.

He forced himself to smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes to complete the illusion.

"It's just been a while since we got to spend much time with each other, so I thought it would be cool if we spent the whole day together." He said, not lying precisely, but omitting a lot.

"But… You're paying so much of your hard earned money to do this." Confusion twisted her features. "All this effort is better spent on a girlfriend. Why are you trying so hard for me?"

Melancholy suffused him, and he retracted his hand from hers. "I'm… Sorry." He felt the need to apologize. "I should have considered how you would feel about this." His gaze dropped the the center of the table. "If you don't like it, we can go-"

"No, no!" She interrupted him, reaching out to grab his hand again. "I do like it! I just wanted to know what made it worth it to you to do all this."

"Luna." He locked eyes with her, trying to make her understand what he meant, even if he couldn't say it all out loud. "I love you." Her breath hitched. "No amount of effort is too much, if it means you're happy."

"Oh…"

 **That scene turned out significantly differently than I was imagining.**

Ha ha… One could not understand the pure frustration Luan was feeling at the moment. Lincoln, Lori, Luna. Luna was a new one to the list, and Luan was fairly certain that her musically inclined sister didn't even understand what was happening or why. It was the only thing that prevented Luan from getting properly mad at her, but boy, she came THIS close to snapping on several occasions. Only stopping because Luna didn't deserve her anger.

Lori though. How dare she! HOW DARE SHE! Luan threw Mr. Coconuts across the room. Lori was smarter than Luan ever gave her credit for. To put the pieces together and figure out that Luan was gunning for a piece of the Lincoln pie. She had almost no information to work with, other than her own experiences, but Luan supposed those were enough. Lori was wrong on one thing though, Luan wasn't striving for a piece of the pie, she was striving for the whole thing. And she'd get it too. No matter what Lori did to stop her, Luan would win the prize in the end. It was only a matter of time.

And Lincoln. Oh, haha, she loved the kid, but he was testing her patience. She trudged across her room to pick Mr. Coconuts back up. Brushing him off with a few swipes of her hand, she put him back in his case. It wouldn't due to break him. She still needed him for a few upcoming shows. Lincoln was more resistant to the idea than she'd imagined he would be. He obviously knew what she was doing, but he Just Wasn't Playing Ball. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he trying to be faithful to Lori? That would be cute if he was, but Luan didn't think so. He was clearly putting the moves on Luna. What kind of faithful boyfriend did that?

… Hmm… She didn't need to bring out her trump card yet. Maybe a more direct approach would work better. You couldn't manipulate a manipulator, not without significantly more information than them anyway, so maybe it was time for her to just come clean with him about her intentions. Or at least… Maybe it was time for her to appear to do that.

Tell him that she wanted to date him too. Tell him that she was willing to keep it a secret from Lori. Tell him that she wanted to negotiate. What he wouldn't know though, was that as they stayed together longer and longer, Luan would be sinking her claws in deeper and deeper. In the end, he wouldn't even want to be with Lori. He'd want to be with Luan instead. Only Luan… She'd make sure of it.

 **I need to do my laundry…**

"Hmm… I don't know." Leni dimpled her cheek, pressing her pointer finger into it as she tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

It was probable that Leni was thinking about the act of cheating on your significant other. She just didn't know enough about romance to put a name to it. Still, Lucy couldn't say she expected any kind of resistance from Leni. It didn't really matter in the end, because despite her age, Lucy was significantly more experienced than Leni, so she would definitely be able to convince her. She just found it surprising.

"No." She reassured her more oblivious sister. "Think about it. You're already dating both Lori and Lincoln. Lincoln is dating you and Lori. Lori is dating you and Lincoln." She said the same thing three different ways to reinforce the coming idea in Leni's head. "All of you are already dating more than one person. What's one more to the group?" She crossed the room to sit down on Leni's bed with her. Bringing her hand up to rub Leni's back in a comforting motion. "All that matters is that everyone in the group is okay with a new inclusion, and everybody in the group loves everyone else right?"

"Yeah…" Leni nodded her head in thought.

"And you love me right?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you too. So it's perfectly fine for you to date me." The end goal, of course, being Lucy's inclusion in the main group. She was already working on Lori, but she needed a backup plan in case that didn't pan out. If she could seduce Leni, than Lori would have a hard time excluding her, in the case that she wasn't successful in her mission to seduce the eldest Loud sister. Leni didn't need to know any of that though.

"But… But, Linky said that you should only do that kind of stuff with people you love as more than friends or family." She looked confused.

"Do you not love me as more than a friend or a sister?" Lucy pressed.

"I don't know…" A small frown tugged the corners of Leni's lips down.

"Well that's fine. We can still try." She wrapped an arm around to Leni's other side. Then, because she wanted Leni to stop thinking about whatever was making her unhappy, she skittered the tips of her fingers along underneath Leni's ribs. Leni shook in place and tried to squirm away, giggling laughter breaking past her lips. "We can pretend date, until you're sure." She continued once Leni's giggle fit abated. "That way, we don't even have to tell Lori, because it's not real."

"Hm…" She thought about it. "Okay!"

 **I was tempted to exclude this scene, but I couldn't make myself do it. It needed to happen.**

Lynn didn't know what was going on with everyone but everything was different now. Was it better? Was it worse? Lynn didn't know and couldn't say, but she knew for a fact it was different.

In every relationship, whether that relationship be a friendship, a romance, or a family connection; there was a dominant and a submissive. Lori used to be dominant… Now she wasn't. Lynn didn't know what was happening behind the scene, and she couldn't honestly say she cared that much, but she could see the results.

Lori Used to be in charge. Now she wasn't. Luan Wanted to be in charge, but couldn't get a foot hold. Lincoln Was in charge. She could see the way that Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lucy subtly bent to his will. Even though he never gave any direct orders, his desires were always catered to.

Lynn itched to challenge him. To be in charge herself. But he had too much support, and she didn't know what the game was. Besides that, she wasn't sure she'd make a better dominant than him. She'd be More dominant, for sure. Whether she'd be Better though, was questionable. Lynn just liked being in charge. Lincoln took care of those he was in charge of. It was probably why he had so much support.

 **I thought it was time to show how the uninvolved members of the family were reading and reacting to the unfolding events.**

Things were different now… Lana didn't know how or why, but everyone, except Luan, seemed much happier now… So that was cool.

 **Now for the mirrored perspective.**

Things were different now… Lola didn't know how or why, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was figuring out how to turn the new set up to her advantage. Lincoln had an in with Lori now. Maybe she could bribe him for reduced chores… Or threaten him. Whichever worked.

 **Watch your step, this chapter is a doozy.**

"After gaining access to Luan's camera systems, I came across record of your… Alternative methods of sibling bonding, to put it delicately." Lincoln and Lori stiffened in front of her. "Not to worry sibling units. I shall not inform anyone else in this world of your activities. You do deserve a certain quality of life, after all." She pulled off her glasses, drew a silken cloth from her pocket, and wiped the lenses off. "A quality that would become impossible to maintain should your altered relationship become public knowledge.

Of course, her promise didn't extend to other worlds. Lincoln and Lori would never go to other worlds, and those worlds couldn't effect them here, so that particular loop hole shouldn't matter. Professionally she had an obligation to study them. And why study something if you were never going to record or share your findings. They were an interesting pair of specimens.

Personally… She normally didn't allow herself the luxury of personal investment, but she felt she could be forgiven in this case. Personally, she felt a little sorry for them. They clearly loved each other dearly. Their life would be difficult from here on out. People would constantly wonder about them… Perhaps Lisa could set aside some time to ease their future burdens… It was the least she could do for her family.

"Why are you telling us than?" Lori asked, allowing herself to relax just a bit, now that it was clear Lisa wasn't trying to break them up or extort them.

"Simply to let you know that you should be a little more careful about where you show each other your… More than family affections. However, I also want you to know that you can come to me if you ever need help with anything…" She paused, debating whether or not she should tell them the next part. "I've taken to slipping contraceptives into your meals, over the last few days. Better than the commercial variety, and with fewer side effects." She held out a pair of pill bottles. "It might be prudent of you to begin taking responsibility for yourselves." It was her initial instinct to keep her knowledge of her findings to herself. However, after thinking it through, she came to see that doing so would serve no greater purpose, and, in fact, had a high probability of ending poorly.

Lincoln and Lori reached out for a bottle each.

"Uh… Thanks Lisa." Lincoln offered her a smile. "It's sort of a relief to know you approve of us."

"I wouldn't say I approve." Lisa clarified. "I simply love you two enough that I'd rather you were happy and together, than unhappy and apart." She rose from her seat, striding towards the door. "Have an acceptable day."

"Bye Lisa." She heard her brother say, just before the door closed.

That resolved one issue… Still she had another one to deal with. Her observations of Luan revealed alarming behavior patterns. Increased aggression and violence… She might have to move up the time tables on a few of her projects.

3127894irjhy9812io3jrwkfnh98u2io3jrkenfy9u82io43jrwkefnb839u2io3jrnfhy84u92iojrknfb4u92ijr

Chapter notes:

I agonized for a while on how to go about doing the Leni scene. I hope I did it well.

During the date between Luna and Lincoln, I had no small amount of trouble figuring out what Luna should say. Normally she's an easy character to write, but not in this case.

This isn't the longest chapter I've ever written. That honor goes to a chapter that was twelve-thousand words, in my Naruto story. This chapter doesn't even stack up against that. However, this chapter is longer than I've done in a while.

It's also possible that my stories really suck here, and you're all playing an elaborate prank on me.


	12. Some stuff happens

Uh… Hi.

12783904706429uritey87942ui3orwehty8749uiorwehgyt84792uirwtey87492ioruwegyt84739ru4

Lynn did her best to tower over the two sitting on the couch in front of her. With Lisa, it was easy. It wasn't so easy with Luan. Of course neither of them seemed very intimidated, so it was a wasted effort anyway. Lynn gave up intimidation for a lost cause, but she couldn't bring herself to sit down. It would have been more comfortable to do so, but she wouldn't and couldn't give up her dominant position.

"Might I inquire as to what you have called us here for?" Lisa looked up at her. The whiz kids eye lids lowered in boredom. "I have work that must be done."

"You two know what's happening in this house. Tell me." Lynn demanded.

"I'm afraid you will have to be more specific." Lisa deflected.

Lynn caught Luan glancing at Lisa from the corner of her eye, and turned her attention to the comedian.

"Don't think I haven't noticed." She stepped closer to Luan. "Relationships have changed. Lori used to control the family with an iron fist. Now she's almost like Lincoln's pet."

A mixture of smug satisfaction and annoyance flashed across Luan's face, before it smoothed over again. "You think she's being a…" Her face twisted, as she trailed off. "Things aren't as different as you think they are." She said instead, as alarm bells rang through Lynn's mind, because she knew what just happened. Luan was about to make a pun, but she stopped herself. Luan never stopped herself from making a pun, unless things were serious.

Lynn wasn't known to be the most intelligent member of the Loud family, and for good reason. She wasn't stupid, but she preferred doing to thinking, even when doing got her in more trouble. She was, however, an athlete. She was a game player. She played sports, and part of that was strategy. Maybe she liked the physical side of the game better, but she refused to be a loser just because she didn't want to think. How could she win? If this was a game, how did she come out on top? Times like these made her glad she wasn't a meat head jock. It was time to use strategy.

"You can go now Lisa, I believe you." She didn't, but Luan had a weakness that was more easily exploited if she was alone.

Lisa stared at her searchingly, before dropping to the floor and padding towards the stairs to go up.

"We still have things to talk about Luan." She stopped her older sister, when she moved to follow.

"You just said you believed us." Luan complained.

"No I said I believed Lisa. I never said I believed You." She wasn't stupid. She had an eye for these kinds of things.

Luan wasn't directly involved in whatever happened that changed everything, but she was obviously trying to be. She just wasn't doing that well. That had to sting her pride a bit. Lynn just wished she knew what to say to pick at that wound. She had a better chance with Luan, but her chances still weren't great without knowing more about what was going on… It was a real catch twenty-two type situation.

She took a step forward, leaning over and looking down at her comedic sister. "I'm not stupid you know. I see what you're trying to do. You thought nobody would notice that you're trying to become the top dog?" Luan's eyes widened. "It's not working though, is it?" They narrowed dangerously. "No matter how hard you try, you can't beat Lincoln." Luan's lips turn down, frowning. "I don't know what the game is, but I know you're losing it." Lynn leaned closer, getting in her sisters face. "That's where we can help each other." She suggested. "I want to win too, but I can't even play until I know what the rules are. You tell me what's what, and I'll work on weakening Lincoln's position. After that, we're against each other again, but you weren't getting anywhere on your own anyway. It's better for you if you agree."

Lynn stumbled back, as Luan rose to her feet, shoving her away in the process.

"Shut up." Luan growled darkly. "You don't know what you're talking about." She turned and stomped to the steps, calling "We're done." over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Lynn stood in the empty living room, looking where she'd lost sight of her sister.

"Fuck!" She balled her hair in her fists.

 **It's my birthday soon…**

Lincoln couldn't say vampires were his thing exactly. They were supernatural and that was pretty cool, but still, he generally preferred ghosts. Even so, he sat beside Lucy, content to read her new book over her shoulder.

Her hand trailed to the corner of the page, peeling it up and pinching it between two fingers, in a sign that she was done with the page and was simply waiting for him to be done as well.

"Go ahead." He scooted a little closer to her, almost touching.

She turned the page. Childe, the story about a normal persons introduction to the supernatural world after being forcefully turned into a vampire, only for their sire to die before telling them anything. Lucy got it specifically to read it with him, apparently. And it's not like he wasn't enjoying it. It had an excellent mystery going on. A shroud of the unknown that covered everything, and it'd managed to throw off his expectations quite a few times. The world of the book may have had vampires in it, but they weren't exactly the same as classical vampires. Most supernatural things that appeared in the book weren't exactly like their classical versions, and several things were extremely different. Zombies, for instance, were't just mindless flesh hungry corpses. They were an intelligent hive mind, and were all the scarier for it. Ghost were featured in the book too, so that was cool.

He brushed her arm, and she turned another page. They were just sitting in the living room reading, but it was nice. Beyond dates, sex, and other forms of physical affection, it was definitely nice to just spend time with his girls.

"Lincoln." He tensed, but tried not to make it obvious, as Luan called for his attention from the stairs.

He shifted away from Lucy, swiveling his head to look at Luan. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Could you come up to my room?" The expression on her face was unreadable.

"Yeah," Lincoln agreed. He didn't really have a reason not to. Not one he could explain anyway. "Give me a minute to finish the page and I'll meet you up there."

"Alright." She turned and climbed the steps again.

Once she was out of sight, he nudged Lucy. She tilted her head to meet his eyes through her bangs. He didn't, and couldn't, say anything, but he did his vary best to convey his desires to her through silent communication. This was Luan they were thinking about, after all. She had eyes and ears everywhere. One could never be too careful. Then he looked away from her, and actually finished the page as he said he would.

Rising from his seat, he slipped his hand into his pocket. He walked to the steps, and climbed half way. He pulled his phone out and opened the texting app, and held it up as though he was reading a text he just got. He pulled up Lucy from his contact list.

"Follow me. Sneak through the vents and watch the meeting between me and Luan." He typed. Because he needed the extra assurance in case this was something he couldn't deal with alone. "Don't let her notice you, but be ready to do something if I call you." He sent the message, not hearing her receive it, as her phone was always on vibrate. Then he continued up the steps, turning on the landing to move towards Luan and Luna's room.

He rapped his knuckles against the door, half hoping she wouldn't answer, so he could leave.

"Come in" His hopes were dashed, by her voice through the wood.

Opening the gate just enough to slip through, he shut it in his passing, and strolled across the room to stand across from Luan. He faced the vent, hoping to see some sign of Lucy soon.

"So what did you want?" He figured the faster he got this over with the faster he could leave… That was his instinct anyway. He knew intellectually that it would be much better if he drew this out. He could gather more information that way. Luan was up to something, that he knew, and had known for a while. He just hoped she wasn't up to what he feared she was.

"Calm down Lincoln." Luan laughed. "You're so Present tense, it's throwing off my narrative. You need to relax a little and become Past tense. Ha ha, get it?"

Her pun was as awful as ever, but he couldn't bring himself to groan. There was an ominous undertones to her speech.

Lincoln forced himself not to sigh in relief, but did allow his muscles to relax, when he caught movement from the vent. A single finger curled through the grate, behind Luan, before retreating back out of view.

Drawing in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "Alright, I'm good. What did you need?"

"You're not stupid Lincoln, don't insult me by assuming that I am." Despite her rebuking words, an easy grin remained on her face. "I know what you've been doing with Lori, and you obviously know that I know. You wouldn't react so defensively to my advances otherwise." Warning sirens were blaring in his skull. What was happening? This wasn't like her. "It's useless to keep trying to trick each other, so I'm going to lay out the situation clearly. You're dating Lori, and I want to date you. I know you would never leave her, but I'm willing to share." What was her game?

"That's… a tempting offer, but I don't think Lori would agree." He stalled, knowing it wouldn't stop her. Luan had something prepared, otherwise she wouldn't have done any of this.

"That's true." She paused, looking up at the ceiling, rocking on her heels, and tapping her chin with her index finger as though deep in thought. She was over acting. Lincoln wondered if she was aware of that, or if she just didn't care. "Well, I'm sure her clinginess can feel pretty smothering sometimes. How about I offer myself as a secret get away." The way she was phrasing that… "An escape when she becomes too much." Luan had something up her sleeve. Lincoln was sure of it. He didn't know what it was, but Luan wouldn't be this open about her intentions unless she had some kind of trump card.

"So… I'd be dating you in secret?" He asked. "And you're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't say I'm okay with it, but if it's the only way I can do it, than I'm perfectly willing to make the sacrifice. What do you say? Will you allow me to be your secret girlfriend?"

Lincoln really, Really wanted to say no. Luan had always made him uncomfortable. She still did. He couldn't though. If he did, she'd undoubtably reveal whatever ace she had, and if it was enough to force his cooperation, his situation would become thoroughly unpleasant… More so than it already was. At least now he had some wiggle room. "Alright." He said instead. "Let's give this a shot."

Luan grinned toothily. He'd have to be extremely careful with this…

 **The Luan in this story is no where near as funny as the Luan from Splitting hairs.**

As Lincoln walked silently beside her, Lori couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He'd invited her out on a date, but they hadn't actually gone anywhere. They were just walking, literally, wordlessly down the sidewalk. Or, at least, Lincoln hadn't said anything. There were a few times when she'd tried to start a conversation, and he just nodded his head, and mumbled in response. After a few false starts she stopped trying, and fell into silence too, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong.

"Lori." He said suddenly, "I uh… I have something to tell you." He kicked a stone into the road. "Something happened…" He trailed off, looking nervous.

"What happened?" She prompted him.

"This isn't really a date, I just needed to get out of the house to somewhere private. I don't even really know where we're going."

"Okay." She grasped his hand in hers, and took the lead. They were near the park anyway, so they could go there. The further you got into the tree line, the more secluded it became.

"I guess there's nothing preventing us from turning this into a date, but I'm not sure you'll be in the mood after I tell you." He was rambling a bit.

"Just tell me." She coaxed gently.

"Okay… I was struggling to think of a way to tell you, but maybe it would be best if I just told you the whole story from the beginning." They reached the edge of the park, stepping from the pavement to the grass, Lori led him towards the tree line. "A few days ago, I was reading a book with Lucy, when Luan came into the room and asked to talk with me alone." He paused, glancing around and waiting until they stepped under tree cover, before continuing. "I was suspicious of course, but I agreed. I asked Lucy to follow us stealthily, just in case things turned out badly…" He stopped again, taking a deep breath and letting it out. They were in the same clearing that Lucy showed her before, now, and Lori sat down against a tree, pulling Lincoln down into her lap with her. "Luan asked me to date her in secret, and I agreed."

"What?…" That… That didn't make any sense. Lori knew that Luan wanted to date Lincoln, so that part, at least, wasn't totally unbelievable. Lincoln though. He agreed to cheat on her, and then told her about it only days later? Was he feeling guilty? This didn't make sense. Lincoln was too good for that to be true. There was more to this than that. "Why?"

"Luan's been trying to seduce me for a while. I know you've noticed that, and I definitely have. The thing is though, that she was always more subtle in her attempts." He explained, though he hadn't yet gotten to the part that Lori really wanted to know about. "I think she has something on us. Blackmail of some kind. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so open about her intentions." Okay… That explained some things. "If she didn't have some way of making sure she couldn't lose, she wouldn't have been so confident… I agreed, because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't." A glowing ember sparked to life in her, gradually building a searing heat that demanded she find Luan and murder her. "I couldn't let this get between us though. I'm telling you, because I love you Lori." And just like that, water doused the flames, replaced with a bubbling heat that was both pleasing, and painful. It made her want to laugh and hug Lincoln, but also snarl and punch Luan.

She settled for a combination of the two, pulling Linc more tightly into her, and growling into his hair. "Leave her to me."

"No, please don't." He pleaded. "I don't want you getting hurt." He twisted in her embrace to face her, "We need to figure out what her trump card is before we do anything. Otherwise, we'll just be falling into whatever trap she set up."

His words made sense, but she didn't like them.

"I can't do nothing." She said.

"I know, I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to wait until I figure out how to beat her."

"I don't like it."

"I promise you I won't do anything with her. I won't betray your trust with her."

"I wasn't worried about that." She softly pressed her lips against his. "I love you Lincoln, and I trust you. I just don't like that you have to do this."

"I love you too."

 **This story has moved away from being erotica somewhat. Maybe I should make the next chapter a sex marathon… I probably won't.**

Blake Bradley was sooo totally cute! Leni sipped her beet smoothie, she and Lucy hid in her purse before they entered the theater. She hoped it didn't stain her teeth red… Would Lori like to be kissed when she had red teeth? Leni didn't know.

On screen Blake got splashed with hissy water. They called it holy water in the movie and the tv show, but that was silly. You can't make holes in water, they just fill back up! Ah! He got kicked off a cliff! Bradley noooooooo! Leni stuffed chocolate bats into her mouth, sitting on the edge of her seat. Was he dead? He wasn't dead right? It would be so not totes if he was dead. Why didn't she know about a VOM movie until now?! Normally she had her finger to the sniffing stone, when it came to things like this. Thinking about it though, she'd been spending a lot of her free time with Lincoln, Lori, and more recently Lucy. She wasn't spending as much time on her own hobbies.

Would Lincoln or Lucy be interested in modeling for her?… Yes… At least Lincoln would. She knew he would. He was the best boyfriend ever! He always had time for her. She should ask Lucy when they got out of the movies though… Maybe not a lot of brighter colors though. Lucy wouldn't like it. A dark- Oh! Lucy silently climbed from her seat onto Leni's lap. Hello Lucy.

"I was having a hard time seeing the screen." Lucy mumbled, leaning back against Leni and resting her head against Leni's chest.

Leni didn't mind. She remembered when she was a short person too. It was always so hard to see over other people. She was happy to help her little sister. She curled her arms around Lucy and pulled her younger sister tightly against herself.

Eww, Edman was on screen. The gross, white, creepy, guy. Leni didn't know why he always got more screen time than Blake. He was talking… This was dumb, and Blake was still gone! It was so not totes…

Leni looked away from the screen, dropping her eyes to Lucy instead. It was nice of Lucy to invite her out like this. Almost like when she went out with Lori and Lincoln. Not the same though. It felt different. Leni didn't know why… Lincoln not being here, was that it? Lori? Was this a date? It didn't make her feel all glowy though… No, it did, but not in that way. Not the same way. She had a hard time describing it.

With Lori it was like umbrellas on the beach. Sunscreen, a colorful beach towel, and sand between her toes. She was also like a blanket and pillow fort, keeping out the monsters with a flashlight. A kiss and a hug to make her boo boos go away. A warm summer night.

Lincoln was like a story read to her at bed time. A pat on the head and a ruffle of her hair when she did something good. Checking in her just because. An offered snack in the afternoon. Being found when she's lost and helped back to the house. A back rub when she's sad. A warm summer night.

Lincoln and Lori fit together perfectly. They didn't always, which made Leni sad thinking about it, but they did now… No, they always did, they just weren't… Leni didn't… They were together now though, and it filled her with glow.

Lucy was… A warm summer night…

Leni drew her eyebrows together…

72389eiouwdfjhgry78u3eiodjbvfgyru2irewdhjnsbvfgruyqiwehdksbgyeiuhwdbsvfguyerwihdkscbh

Chapter notes:

That thing Lynn said about Lori being Lincoln's pet. I hope you guys understand that, that's not at all the nature of their relationship. That's just how Lynn perceives it.

I'm not incredibly happy with that scene from Lori's perspective… It was the best I could do in the moment, but I know it could be done better. It also needed to happen. Lincoln may be pretty manipulative in this story, but he's not unnecessarily dishonest. Keeping the situation with Luan a secret would do nothing but hurt Lori.

"Finger to the sniffing stone" is Leni mashing three idioms together, while totally convinced that she's used one correctly. It's "Finger on the pulse", "Nose to the grindstone", and "Sniff out trouble." As you can see, only one of those is even related to what she means to say.

For a brief explanation. "A warm summer night" is how family feels to Leni. The other things are how Leni feels about that specific person. She doesn't have specifics for Lucy because they haven't really spent time together prior to Lucy's play at seducing her.

I ate a pickle flavored gummy… I'd suggest trying it only for the experience, but it's not that good.

It's past my birthday. Happy unbirthday y'all.


	13. Luan is the fucking worst

I tried to get through an entire cycle of Splitting Hairs chapter before I reentered my normal routine, but I just couldn't. I couldn't make myself do that. I was slowly dying…

12348irofjhy942384uiorewhy2839uiewrfhur49283uierjwfhry3948u2ierwjhf87493u2eirwjhfry8789

"What would you recommend for a beginner?" Lincoln glanced over at Luan's question.

Standing close enough that he didn't rouse her suspicions as to his intentions on this… Outing, but not too close. He could feel her presence next to him, even when he wasn't looking at her. A pockmark that soiled an otherwise fun spot. A curse to cap off a thoroughly shitty day.

"Well, you know." He tried to sound like he was having fun. A grimace, disguised as a smile, painfully stretching his lips. "Given your particular preferences, you might enjoy this."

He handed her a comic. The red and black mask of an insane mercenary winking up from the front cover.

"Oh?" She grasped it, bringing it up to see. "What's it about?"

"It's about a mercenary with super regeneration and the knowledge that he's fictional." His eyes half lidded in feigned comfort, he watched her flip through the pages. Stopping once and a while to nod or laugh.

All the tension in his body, channeled into his casually pocketed fist, clenched painfully around his cell phone. He knew what Luan was doing. To bring him here so freely and easily. The comic shop. Similar to the tactic he'd used to first seduce Lori, she was hoping that bringing him here would set him at ease. That he'd let his guard down and be an easy target. Not the case. Not the effect. Though he couldn't let her know, it felt more like waking up to find an armed intruder in his home.

"Ha, ha. I like this." She flipped the comic shut, gazing at the cover once again.

"If you want. I can buy the first issue for you." Like waking up to find an armed intruder in his home, and than being forced to treat them like a houseguest and invite them for tea.

"Oh, but you worked so hard for that money." Saying all the right things at all the right times. Her words were empty. Calculated to get the perfect reaction, and not genuinely felt.

"It's not that much, and besides; I got this money, in the first place, to spoil my girlfriend." Being forced to invite them for tea and use the good stuff.

Lincoln had never actually hated anyone before, so he didn't know what it felt like. The coldness, like exquisite organ failure, couldn't have been far off though.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk. A truck passed slowly by. Rolling peacefully until Lincoln pushed Luan down in front of the wheels. Her bag spilling open and sending her new comics flying, even as the rubber squished her head like a melon. Crimson and rose slicking up the grooves.

"Where to next Lincoln?" He jerked from his thoughts, turning away from the sight of the truck quietly cruising away to answer his sisters question.

"We've been walking around for a while. Why don't we stop somewhere to eat?"

"Sounds good."

He didn't hate her of course. Otherwise he would have actually done it. Nobody was around, he could have played the part of the distraught brother at the scene of an accident. Who would believe that he was the perpetrator of the tragedy? No, he didn't hate her. She was family, and as much as they might not have gotten along in the past, he couldn't hate her. He wasn't sure he had it in him. He didn't want her dead, he didn't even want her hurt. The chill through him wasn't hatred. It was merely the closest thing to it he'd ever felt.

He smiled at her as kindly as her could manage, and grasped her hand in his to lead her to the nearest restaurant.

 **I've spend so much time away from this that I've needed to read over the previous chapter before I could complete this one.**

Some kind of food. Food, food, snack food. Pushing bowls of mysterious content aside. Juice, milk, a Tupperware container filled with spaghetti. Ideally she'd find something with chocolate in it, like chocolate pudding, or cake. She could grab a chocolate protein bar from Lynn's stash, but they weren't that great, and she didn't want to deal with Lynn's bitching. She sort of wished there was some of Lincoln's chocolate pie left, but of course that hadn't lasted longer than an hour after they all found out about it, and it would have been moldy by now even if nobody had eaten it. Maybe she could get him to make her another… Or they could do it together…

Late in the day. Dinner was going to be soon, and she'd get to eat then, but she wanted something now.

"Hey Lori, fancy Meating you here."

Fuck. She turned around to see Luan standing in the doorway. The reason she even wanted a snack in the first place. Less because she was hungry and more for the distraction.

"Luan."

She had hobbies, but she'd gotten so used to spending time with Lincoln these last months that time away from him was literally cripplingly boring. Besides, hobbies were almost always better when shared with other people, and who better to share her interests with than her beloved younger brother.

"Searching for a little snack? The normal fare not quite satisfying your cravings?"

These were literally the worst puns Lori had ever been subjected to in her entire life. That was saying something because she'd lived with Luan her entire life… Or most of it anyway.

"Just thought I'd get a little something before dinner is all. There something wrong with that?"

The worst part was that she knew what Luan was implying with her doublespeak, and she had to pretend that she didn't. Damn Lincoln for making so much sense all the time… Of course… She didn't actually feel that way. She wished she could address the issue head on, but who knows what would have happened if she'd tried.

"No, no. I myself just had quite the satisfying meal." Luan smirked victoriously at her.

God. Fucking. Damnit.

"Look, Luan. We both know what we're actually talking about here." That was it. She couldn't just say nothing. "You got to spend time with Lincoln today." Didn't mean she was going to flip the table or anything, but she had to let off some steam. "Don't look too into it. He felt sorry for you okay? This isn't going anywhere, so wipe that self satisfied smirk off your face."

"Dispensing with the Seasonings huh?" If anything, Luan's smile grew even more. The corners of her lips curling like she was the god damned Grinch who stole Christmas. "What's the matter? Couldn't stand the heat? You know what they say about heat and kitchens."

"Just, literally stop. Okay."

The only saving grace in this situation is that Lori would be getting the last laugh in the end… She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, bringing her palm up to her face, even as she completed the thought. She could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"Alright, but I think we both know that today was more than him just feeling sorry for me."

Wasn't Luan supposed to be being Lincoln's Secret girlfriend? Emphasis on SECRET. What was she possibly hoping to achieve by shoving this in Lori's face? The worst part was that Lori still had to pretend like she didn't know the full situation. The Best part was that when all this was over, she'd be able to rub Luan's failure in her stupid face. Then She'd go on to college, get a business degree, become the CEO of a start up company, make a lot of money, move out and get a house with Lincoln, and live happily with him for the rest of their lives. They'd have to keep it a secret from their parents, but with Lisa's help in preventing birth defects they could have kids of their own, and raise their own family. Lori would just need to explain where they came from somehow… She also still needed to set Leni up with Luna, so she could have a monopoly on Lincoln for once.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Luna greeted, as she stepped into the kitchen.

Speak of the devil and all that.

"Luan was just telling me about how she spent the day hanging out with Lincoln." Lori supplied, tilting her head to glance at their musical sister.

"O-oh" Luna suddenly stuttered, sounding flustered, and looking nervous. "You spent the day with Lincoln?" Her face flushed pink. "T-that's cool… I'll, uh… I'll just be going than." She turned and quickly left the kitchen.

What the hell? Lori could have been reading into the situation wrong, but given the pattern she'd seen so far, she was willing to bet money that Luna had feelings for Lincoln. She could be wrong. Luna could just be embarrassed about something else, but she somehow didn't think it was very likely.

This did raise the question of what was going on with their family that romantic feelings towards other family members seemed to be so common. Maybe she could ask Lisa later.

At least Luna wasn't the kind of person to try to barge into an existing relationship, or steal the target of her affection away from whoever they were currently dating… So there was that. Seemed like setting Leni and Luna up together was getting to be a better and better idea.

 **Watch me twirl around the dance floor with all the grace and splendor of a drunken giraffe on roller-skates.**

A whimper and a hiss, as she dragged her nails across the older girls skin. Shivering lines of pleasure in place of bloody tracks of ruin. Hot breath across an exposed throat belied her hunger to taste the gore beneath.

"L-Lucy…" Her target whined pitifully.

Inky clouds of murder crowded at the edges of her vision. Fingers rolled across sensitive flesh, searching for a weakness. On the hunt, without the death. The weakened frailty of sensual bliss would have to do.

The rasping drag of her tongue across the curve of a body. She shivered in time with her prey. Toxic loathing filled her like a pitcher. Unable to touch the beacon of light in her heart, but pushing up against the inside of her skin. Demanding to be let out in the blood, sweat, and tears of someone not here. Yearning to escape and drive an ten inch nail slowly through the head of a struggling clown, until she was staked to the pavement on the sidewalk outside. A warning to all those who might be so arrogant as to follow in her path.

Her body twitched in aborted motions. Trying to bring pleasure to the innocent mind beneath her, when all she wanted to do was wrap her slender fingers around her throat and squeeze until the girls eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She jerked herself back. This one didn't deserve that. Simple though she was, she chose the light on her own. That, at least, deserved a reward.

Moved down the older girls body, she forced her legs apart, and tore off the scrap of fabric between her and her prize. The opening slick and running already, she lunged in. Invading the girls sacred place with a thrust of her tongue. The purest girl cried out in confused ecstasy. Her legs instinctively moving to pull Lucy closer. Her hands clenching the cloth beneath. Her back arcing, as she let out a long, low, moan.

Shuddering quakes rippled through her targets body. Twitching with indecision, and thoughtless bliss.

Lucy pulled back. Gazing down at the prone and weakened body of Leni under her.

"W-whu-wha?" Leni babbled incoherently.

 **It took me two tries to get that scene like that, and I'm still not sure I love it overly much. It's good enough, which makes it leagues better than my last attempt.**

Game theory: the opposing team would recognize an attempt at sneaking a score in an instant, unless you didn't look like you were attempting to sneak a score. That may sound obvious, but it was more complicated in practice than most would realize. An example is that if you hid the pig skin under your shirt as you made a play for the end zone, it would be immediately apparent to everyone that you were hiding something. It was also an illegal maneuver, but that didn't really matter in this explanation. Much better would be to have the Quarterback, the Fullback, and the Halfback line up in a row behind the Center, so the Center could pass the football to any of them. When the play starts, you have whoever's on the right pretend to have the football and try to force their way through the defensive line. You have whoever's in the middle pretend to hide the ball under their shirt and run a wide circle around the right side of the formation. You actually pass the ball to whoever is on the left. Have them calmly drop their arms to their side, with the ball tucked under on the far side of their body from the skirmish, and have them calmly make their way to the end zone. Needless to say, you should only do this if you're pretty close to the end zone anyway, because the two decoys will only be able to keep the opposing team distracted for so long. If you do it right though, the other team should have no idea what even happened when you score.

All of that was simply a long way of saying that when following people who know who you are, and can spot you from a mile away, your two options are to not look like you're following them, or not look like you.

"Oh my god, and she's Literally the worst. I mean you… weren't…"

"Yeah…"

"But at least you didn't try to steal him away from me! Who does that?!"

Neither Lucy or Lori would have believed that she wasn't following them. For that reason, she'd let her hair down, used some of Leni's make up to cover her freckles, put on a baseball cap, and stolen some of Links comics to pretend to read while she was following them. What did Lincoln see in this stuff anyway? Who wanted to watch other people do cool stuff instead of just doing it yourself? This guy wasn't even doing it right! You weren't supposed to kick with the inside of your foot while doing a round house kick! That was just a good way to break or sprain something.

"How about this?" Lori held up a purple sun dress. "You think I'd look good in this?"

"I think you would look very beautiful." Lucy's response uncharacteristically complementary.

"Yeah," Lori didn't think so though, apparently. "But do you think He'd find it nice?"

Lucy and Lori Had been hanging out a lot these past months. Maybe Lori was used to compliments from Lucy now.

Lucy hummed in thought. "You'd look a bit like Luna."

"Yeah, see, I was thinking about getting the yellow one, but then I'd look like… Luan." She said Luan's name with a flat sort of anger, Lynn hadn't heard from her in a long time. "It got me thinking though. Since when are we all color coded?"

"Hm?"

"Like, literally all of us have some color that we wear more than anyone else. And I mean blue is my favorite color, fair enough, but when did the other colors become off limit to us? Blue is my favorite color, so you guys can't wear it, or you'll look like me. Green is Leni's favorite color, so we can't wear it, or we'll look like Leni. Purple is Luna's favorite color, so we can't wear it, or we'll look like Luna. Red is Lynn's favorite color, so we can't wear it, or we'll look like Lynn. Black is your favorite color. Orange is Lincoln's favorite color, and so on."

"Huh…" Lucy thought. "I've never thought about it, but you're kind of right… That's stupid."

And it was. Who gave a rats ass what colors her sisters wore? If Lynn wanted to wear blue, she'd wear blue. No stupid hidden rule was going to stop her… She just didn't want to wear blue.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm getting this dress. If My boyfriend doesn't like it, I'll deal with it then."

Oh, so Lori had a boyfriend?

"I think he'll like it."

Okay, time to disengage. She had enough information to put together a pretty good idea of what was going on, and it was always better to leave before you got caught.

She turned around and casually walked the other way. Lori had a boyfriend huh? A boyfriend that Luan was trying to steal. Lucy and Lincoln were involved somehow. So… Lori had a boyfriend that was younger than her. Maybe the same age as Luan, which explained why Lynn hadn't know about him. Lori was trying to keep her relationship a secret because her boy toy was so much younger. Lincoln found out about her relationship and was helping to keep it a secret, and move it along. Lucy was helping Lincoln at his direction. Luan was trying to steal Lori's boyfriend for her own purposes. Lynn doubted Luan actually cared about the boy, she wasn't that kind of person.

Okay… Well, Lynn didn't want to make a play at the boy herself. She wasn't that kind of girl, but surely there was something she could do to gain leverage… She'd need to gain some more information, but she knew what to look for now, so it should be easier. She also needed to think.

328904392ioewjfkdhry4u8932ioejwrhw3489u2ioewrjhy3489u2ioewrjhy347829uirwejhu84239iru

Chapter notes:

Read a book my mom wrote… It was ludicrous.

It's harder to write a scene that's both sexy and murderous than you might think.


	14. Luna Loud Loves Lincoln

I'm recruiting for my shadow cabal. We've been competing, with all the other ones, for the right to own the world. We also occasionally play pick up games of dodge ball against the Illuminati. Join and rub shoulders with the likes of me, Bill Gates, Flagg1991, AberrantScript, and the corpse of Plato

3498974eiduhy893i2ehy89i3euy98ui283479uiewfuhy7892u3ieh897u23iey789ui32he879uieuijd

The feel of his lips against hers. Silken, and rough, at the same time. Pressing firmly. Needfully. Shallow air caught in her throat, leaving her light headed and tingling. Floating above everything. Floating above herself, as he molded himself against her. Was everything always so delicious? Tongues probed her depths, entwining her own, and embracing her. Tastes like peanut butter.

A hand rose up to cup her cheek, while another slipped under her shirt. Snaking up to palm her orb. A digit flicking across the nub at the top, as the rest squeezed gently. The other hand coming down to hold her jaw.

His tongue traced her teeth, before the tip pressed down on her own, coaxing hers to follow as he retreated back. Catching her organ lightly between his teeth, when she followed, a moan bubbled through her. Rumbling her frame, as it climbed up her throat, to be muffled against his lips. Releasing her, he prodded at her, beckoning her deeper, and she could feel herself sinking. Dark clouds, obscuring her thoughts, until he suddenly pulled back and she pulled in a gasping breath, pushing the fog back and keeping it at bay, until he dove back in, and she found herself pushed back. Her head met her pillow, and she absently wished she had longer hair, so it would spread out like a halo. Maybe he'd look at her differently.

His organ darted back into her mouth, and she clamped her lips around it. Applying a gentle suction, as she drank his spit. Her mouth watering, and filling up what empty space remained, she could feel some running down her chin, until she gulped it down.

He pulled back. His eyes gazing lovingly into hers. His hand came up from her jaw, fingers plunging into her cavern, and she closed her eyes again, to just savor the taste. Faintly nutty and salty. She loved it. Her tongue traced along each digit, wrapping around, and between each limb. Running along his nails, and the backs. She did her best to taste his palm, and all the while his other hand flowed down her front, until they found the hem of her knickers, and slipped in. His digits finding her slit, already wet with anticipation. He traced the lips with the tips, and a single one found itself a home in the folds inside her. Soon joined by another.

As her organ was making another round across his fingers, they suddenly closed, trapping it in place. Her jaw stuck open, as spit bubbled over the her teeth and lips, and joined the light stream that was making it's way down her neck.

He rasped her inner walls, long appendages reaching in deep, and rubbing along the pink walls, as though searching for something, before just pressing down firmly and making an agonizingly slow retreat. They were almost out, when they changed directions and pushed back in, and she whimpered softly as she jerked her hips, desperately wishing he would speed up.

Reading her perfectly, he did. His two fingers furrowing a burning trail between the inner rim of her folds, and a indefinable spot somewhere deep inside her. He pumped his fingers into her, tracing the same path over and over again, with increasing speed, as her hips bucked, and her body jerked, and chirps of pleasure involuntarily escaped her.

Liquid pooled in her mouth, and followed the path down, inching further, and further across her expanse of skin, until it found the valley between her breasts and funneled through. Her face was hot. Her breaths were gasps. Pulling in, and blowing out, fast and shallow. Beads of sweat stung the corners of her eyes, and ran down her cheeks; joining the river that already carving a path down the front of her body.

Something was building up inside her, and she couldn't stand it. A string being pulled too tightly in tuning. Each breath, each jerk, each searching pull at her walls, twisting it closer and closer to the breaking point until…

Her eyes flew open. Her back arced up. Her attempt to call his name was muffled by his fingers, but her juices flooding his hand must have gotten how she felt across just as well.

Then she came down. The glow of her orgasm fading away, as cold sweat replaced the heated sweat of before… And Luna Loud pulled her hands from her mouth and skirt, dropping them to her stomach, as she stared at the ceiling. A silent dread pooling in her gut.

 **I gave Luna an oral fixation. I wanted to try that with one of the sisters, so… Here you go.**

Luna hadn't known that there was even a place like this. She turned to look up at the advertised movies, as she and Leni stepped out onto the sidewalk. A place that exclusively played old films. With a playlist featuring classics like Mama Mia, and Les Miserables. She supposed it made sense though. The classics were classics for a reason, and you couldn't beat the feel of seeing a movie in theaters. Watching it at home just didn't compare, and not everyone could afford a home theater. It also made sense that such a place would be better placed in the city, rather than the suburbs. More people meant more customers.

She'd wondered, when Lori showed them the tickets, why she'd gotten them tickets to see Singing In the Rain. She wasn't complaining. It was a really good movie, and Leni seemed to like it too, but it was edging dangerously close to…

She breathed out heavily, slumping her shoulders, and letting the sounds of the city wash her away. The sounds of cars honking, and feet slapping against the sidewalk. She was thinking about something else.

"Oh, Luna!" Leni squealed from beside her, bouncing in place, and pointing across the street. "There's totally the most adorbs boutique over there! Can we go in?"

"Sure." She granted easily. Letting Leni pull her along, by their intertwined hands, to the nearest crosswalk.

When it came to distractions, Leni was on of the best. She let the technical jargon of the fashion world wash over her, as Leni jumped from one display to the next. Chattering with the surprised attendant as often as she spent explaining one thing or another to Luna.

"In the end, the most important thing is whether or not you feel good wearing it," Leni Lectured, her eyes bright, and her finger gesturing in a way reminiscent of Lisa. "But you can feel good in a lot of things, so you shouldn't just find the one thing you like and stick to that forever."

"Yeah?" She looked down at her current threads… She'd never really paid attention to it, but all her clothes kind of looked the same.

"Mmhmm." Leni nodded happily. "Lori just got a purple sundress the other day. It's totes the best."

"Huh…" She tilted her head up, listening to the AC unit quietly hum in the background while she thought. "I've never been comfortable in more…" She didn't know how to put it. "Flowery? Clothing, but I might be good with getting some jeans, or something, sometime."

Leni bounced in place, clapping excitedly, and Luna couldn't help but smile.

"I'll help!" She volunteered.

Grasping Luna by the hand again, she waved to the attendant with her other, and dragged Luna from the store. She was almost skipping down the walkway, humming a aimless tune to herself.

After a few minutes, Luna noticed that they didn't seem to be going in any direction in particular. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up directions to a diner that Lori suggested to go along with the food money she'd shoved in Luna's hand when she was pushing them out the door. Apparently she used to go there all the time with Bobby. Said something about how as much as she didn't like thinking about him these days, the diner itself was pretty chill.

Taking the lead, Luna tugged Leni along behind her, they spent a few minutes in a comfortable non-conversation. Humming tunes back and forth in what could be called a game, if you squinted. Reaching this nice little place, with umbrella tables outside. It was called The Soup Kitchen. The name was kinda cute. Apparently is was a place that specialized in different kinds of soups and stews. They had other stuff on the menu, but the vast majority of it was taken up by different kinds of soups. There were some on the menu that Luna had never heard of.

She got something she'd never had before. A vegetable soup in a coconut milk broth. Leni just got a salad.

"You know, this has been really fun." She rested her cheek on her fist, cracking an easy smile as she leaned to the side.

Wait… Was that Bobby over there? She leaned a bit further. Yeah… Bobby and Ronnie Anne were sitting near the back of the diner, talking quietly and sharing a soda. Ronnie Anne dipped half a roll into her older brothers soup, and took a bite… Luna sat back up straight, turning back to Leni as she was opening her mouth.

"Yeah, this is just like the date I went on with Lori and Lincoln."

What? No. No… That was no. Not a good topic. Date? Leni knew what a date was? She had to have been mistaken. She hung out with Lori and Lincoln, and thought they were all on a date. Did Leni think This was a date? Her mind flashed back to their intertwined fingers… Oh… She'd need to… To… Uh…

The food came, and she stared down into the bowl. The milky white broth swirling around. She could get through this. Just wait until they got home, and she could have Lori explain to Leni that this wasn't a date.

 **I've always wondered why taking a bite out of a burger, or a fry, is supposed to be so much more romantic than taking a bite of salad, or a spoonful of soup.**

This wasn't… No, she couldn't. She couldn't feel the way she thought she did. She was misreading things. Clearly they just had a very close relationship, and all this talk of… Well it was messing with her head.

She needed to sort out her feelings. She needed a place to start. From the beginning.

How did she feel about Bobby? Not in a relationship sense, just… No, maybe. If she defined the easiest things first, the harder things wouldn't be as hard. How did she feel about Bobby? She didn't know him personally. In all the time that he'd dated Lori, Luna had never exchanged more than pleasantries with him. He seemed nice enough, and little too bland for her, but nice. Of course, given what she now knew about him, maybe bland wasn't the right word. She couldn't say she disliked him, but she couldn't claim to think much of him either. Now though? What he did? She meant what she said before, about how it was all good as long as both Ronnie Anne, and Bobby were happy with the relationship… Maybe she couldn't see what made Ronnie Anne better than Lori, but… She wasn't against his new relationship. It wasn't hurting anyone, so it was fine, right?

How did she feel about Ronnie Anne? She felt the same way about Ronnie Anne's part in the relationship that she did about Bobby's. She'd apparently sought him out, and Luna couldn't say she understood what Ronnie Anne saw in Bobby, but she was fine with the relationship as it existed… Just not with how it came about. She may have felt the way she did about Bobby, but stealing him from Lori? Come on man, that wasn't cool. When Ronnie Anne had been dating Lincoln, Luna thought she was cute. She thought Lincoln could have done better than someone who would punch him in public, rather than risk embarrassment, but she still thought Ronnie Anne was a good friend to him.

How did she feel about Lincoln than? He was a good brother. He was kind, smart, and chill. He was there for her when she needed him. He was always thinking about her, and he was very mature. He was one of her best friends, and he was kind of cute. She liked the way he held her when they hugged. She liked the way he talked to her when they spoke. She loved that he was interested in what she said, and was willing to listen and learn even when he didn't know what she was talking about. She adored the way he cared, always going out of his way to show her how much he loved her. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to hold him while she slept. She wanted to tell him how much she… Bollocks…

Final questions. Would she be okay with starting a relationship with him? Yes. Did she want to? Yes. Would she try? No. She felt like a coward… But she was his sister… How could he possibly feel the same? He didn't, he couldn't. He loved her, yes, but not as a girl. He loved her as a sister, and a friend… Trying for more would just ruin what they already had, and Luna couldn't stand the thought of that.

How Bloody Fucking sad was that?

 **Man… This is going to be a long chapter…**

Lincoln felt like he had to be reaching the limit on how much trouble a single relationship is allowed to spawn… Granted, his relationship was somewhat more complicated than others. He was dating three girls. Two of them openly… Kind of…, and one of them secretly, and he'd instructed his more secret girlfriend to seduce his less secret girlfriends… And also all three of them were his sisters… That was bound to create a lot of conflict, but come on universe, he was just trying to keep everyone happy. How was he supposed to do that while also fending off the machinations of Luan?

On the bright side, Lori knew what was happening. So she wasn't upset at him for hanging out with Luan. She wasn't happy, that much didn't need to be said, but she wasn't hurting either, and if the options were between her being pissed off and hurting, and her just being pissed off, he'd take her just being pissed off in a heart beat.

So things on that front were going about as well as could be expected… A little better actually, despite some bumps in the road early on. Lori and Lucy had made up, and were doing pretty well with each other. Lucy reported an ever improving relationship with their elder sister. She just needed to find a way to move their relationship in a more romantic direction. She'd been doing really well with that when it came to Leni though. Lucy and Leni's pseudo romantic connection should help Lucy with Lori going forward.

He was also successful in his efforts to become closer to Luna… Which was nice… He couldn't really go forward with any kinds of romantic plans unless Lori gave him the okay, but it was worth it just to have a closer connection to his musical sister… It brought up unpleasant thoughts though, this subject… Who would he choose between Lucy and Lori, if he was forced to choose one or the other, at some point in the future? He didn't want to think about it. If he had his way, it would never happen. If his plans succeeded, it would never happen… Still, he knew better than to try to juggle more than he could keep track off. That was a sure way to drop everything and hurt everyone.

Luan though… What was he going to do about her? He leaned back in the living room lounge chair. She had something on him. Process of elimination told him that it was probably something she'd seen on her cameras. As careful as he'd been when seducing Lucy, he'd been absolutely careless when seducing Lori… Well, not completely, but mostly. So Luan most likely saw them doing something less than familial on her cameras, and recorded it.

What was he going to do about that? Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. He had to find a way to destroy the records of it somehow… That wouldn't be the end of it of course. She'd still have her camera system, and the moment he actually initiated his plan she'd know that he wasn't playing along as nicely as she wanted him to. At which point she'd… She might try to tell Lori about the time he'd spent with her, but Lori already knew about that, so that wouldn't work… Also she wasn't being that sneaky about it anyway, if Lori's complaints were anything to go on. He didn't really understand her though process, but she seemed to be trying to sour his existing relationship, so that she looked like the more attractive option.

So, he needed to erase the recorded copy of whatever Luan had seen, and he also needed some way to keep her from continuing to work against them. Luan wasn't the type of person to accept failure. If it became apparent that she wasn't going to win, she'd at least try to make sure that everyone lost equally.

So, he needed to find a way to delete the copy of the recordings that probably existed on her computer. That would't be the end of it though, because she probably had a physical backup stored on a USB drive somewhere… God damn, this was hard… He found himself staring aimlessly out the window. Lisa seemed to be on his side… Or, at least, not against him. She knew about his relationship with Lori, and seemed pretty okay with it, so maybe he could go to her for help with this. Have her hack into Luan's computer and erase the digital copy, and take down the camera system… Or at least shut out Luan's access to them.

That wouldn't get rid of the physical copy, but if Lincoln knew Luan as well as he thought he did; as soon as she found out what happened, and figured out that he was behind it, she'd try to threaten him. She might take out the physical copy when she did that, just to wave in his face. He might be able to overpower her, with Lucy's help, and take it then… At which point… Uh, shit… He'd just have to be super careful about what he did with Lori, and where, from then on. He didn't know, he'd figure things out as they came up.

"Hey Lincoln."

He tilted his head to see Luna at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling nervously, and shifting awkwardly.

"Hi Luna." He waved back. "Come sit with me, we'll watch tv or something." Patting the space between his legs, he shifted back to give her some room.

A frown almost formed when she stiffened. Her back straightening, she took half a step back as she seemed to fight with herself over something.

 **I gotta pay my bills.**

Lucy and Luan stood across from each other, in the kitchen. Waves of hatred radiated off the darker of the two, that Lynn could feel even though they weren't directed at her. She peaked, around the edge of the doorway, at the two.

"Aw!" Luan sang sickeningly sweetly. "You Loath me. You really loath me! I don't know what to say."

Lynn wasn't usually one to filter for the sake of other people's feelings, but this felt needlessly confrontational. It also felt a little… She didn't know. What was actually happening here? Clearly Luan and Lucy weren't getting along. Hell, Lucy seemed to Hate Luan… She probably didn't. She was probably just pretty angry, but still. It all kind of made sense… Kind of… Luan and Lucy were, according to what she knew, on different sides. Luan was trying to steel Lori's boyfriend, whoever that was, and Lucy was trying to help Lori's relationship along; that was bound to create some tension between them, but this felt really extreme.

"Stop." Lucy snarled.

"Of course you're just jealous aren't you? I got what you wanted. What you lost to Lori, not that you had a chance in the first place. Bit too young for him, don't you think?" The comedian casually leaned against the counter.

What? Lucy? The girl stood, a storm of black emotions threatening to swallow up anything that got too close.

"I know you Luce." A toothy grin split Luan's face. "I know that given half an opportunity, you'll do your best to destroy me." She tilted her head to the side. "But I also know me, and I know Him. I know that I'll never give you a tenth of an opportunity. And I know that He'll be so disappointed in you if you try. So be a good girl, okay? It's really in the best interest of all of us."

 **Man if this isn't a clash of the crazies, I don't know what is.**

She'd never really thought about all the stuff that went into baking, but it was a lot more complicated than she initially gave it credit for.

"Okay so what's the flour for?" She leaned over the counter, elbows to the surface, and palms on her cheeks as she watched him work.

"I'm not That much better at this than you, you know." He turned the mixer on at a low speed, and sprinkled a few tablespoons of flour over the mixture that was already in the bowl. "I only started a while ago, and I still need to get dads help for half of the things I do."

"Yeah, but you still have more experience." A smile spread her lips. "You're my little chef."

"Again, not That much more. You'd be able to pick up on this stuff in no time, if you took the time to learn."

"Yeah, but why would I do that, when I can just have you make things for me?" She teased, leaning closer and bringing up a hand to curl her fingers through his snowy hair.

He paused, thinking his answer through.

"Okay, but think about it. I'll only make you stuff for special occasions, or when I want to cheer you up, but if you learned how to do this with me…" He trailed off tempting her to think of the possibilities for a second, though she didn't really know what he was getting at. "It would take a bit of trial and error to make some really good stuff, but you could make this on your own whenever you wanted."

She pursed her lips as she thought about it, trailing her digits down the nape of his neck.

"And," He continued, when he sensed that she wasn't totally convinced. "If we both started learning how to bake together, it would give us as excuse to hang out as much as we wanted." Well, she liked the sound of that. "And," He wasn't done. "It would give us an excuse to make as many chocolate pies as we wanted, until we were satisfied that we'd mastered the recipe." She could feel her face light up at that.

"And when we mastered making chocolate pies, we could move on and start making chocolate cookies, and chocolate cakes, until we were sure we'd mastered those." This was literally the best idea they'd ever had… Possibly tying with their choice to start dating in the first place. "Okay, so what's the flour for?" She moved closer, looking over his shoulder to see into the mixing bowl. If she was also pressing her chest against his back, well, she was sure he wasn't complaining.

Sighing affectionately, he began to explain what he'd learned so far.

132948reuifhy72839eiwuojfhgy3748293ueiwrhgty734892uierhgy873492uiewhry834789uireghy

Chapter notes:

Man, I want to show that Luan is kind of a psychopath, but I hope I haven't gone too far with that. I don't want to make her seem cartoonish… As ironic as that sentiment is…

Part of a character is how they address issues, right? If you're doing an in depth analysis of a character, you need to take into account everything about them. I need to ensure that Lori, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Lisa all react differently to issues that rise up. Lisa, as befitting her character, takes a very deliberate and rational approach to them. She thinks them through thoroughly, and only takes action once she's sure she's looked at the problem from every possible angle. Luan has a similar response, but she doesn't take into account the possibility of failure, and she doesn't generally care about how her actions could harm those around her. Lynn mostly rushes in head first, without really thinking about anything. She only stops and actually considers the situation if she actually has no idea what the situation even is. Lucy thinks about things in a very emotional way. Her view points colored by her relationship with those around her. It results in her taking extreme actions, when more moderate approaches would have worked better. Luna has trouble lying to herself, so she can't deny a issue exists, but she also has trouble facing her problems head on, and is more likely to avoid them and hope they go away. She'll only try to face them once she's forced to, or the problem grows large enough to start hurting those around her. Leni is unlikely to notice that a problem even exists in the first place. If she does notice though, she's more likely to go with the solution that she thinks will make those she cares about happy, rather than the one that's actually best overall. Lincoln Also thinks about things rationally. Similar to Lisa, but Lisa thinks about the big picture, and Lincoln is more detail oriented. Lisa tries to reach a conclusion that she's determined is the best, and Lincoln deals with problems as they arise. Lori, influenced by Lincoln has tried to start thinking things through rationally. It's not something she's used to doing though, so she's not fantastic at it, and is prone to making rash decisions without totally thinking them through. She's also a bit self conscious about her own abilities and is inclined to pass responsibility to others when she doesn't think she can handle things on her own. Though she still has Big Sister mode, where she takes total charge and responds to every issue with a hard and fast answer, she won't employ that unless things get really out of control.


	15. Some Necessary stuff happens

I believe this is chapter fifteen. Have any of you ever played The Sexy Brutale? It's a fun game. I finished it recently, and I don't like the ending. It's dumb, and boring, and somehow both super predictable, and also nonsensical. The rest of the game is great though.

131982euijhy398ueriwhjdsfsdkhjfe9qw8312938329iewhfr73892uiehyr8473ueir3289ui4ey82ui43

Following Lori this far wasn't easy. When she went into Lisa's room, Lynn couldn't really follow her through the door. Lori and Lisa would have noticed, and they would have asked her questions. She could have lied, no problem, it would have been easy, but she also would have had to leave if she'd done that.

This was much better. Her face pressed uncomfortably up against the vent grate, as she tried to look through the slits into the room. Made her thankful the vents were so big, just like in the movies… Though she was pretty sure vents in real life were supposed to be smaller… Whatever. They were still cramped. Lynn could barely crawl through them, and dust was everywhere, and she had a headache from straining her eyes. It was worth it though.

If she wanted to win, she had to know the rules of the game. So she had to get info on the main players. Lori first. Not that she was doing much. Just standing there with her thumbs up her ass, while she watched Lisa do whatever nerd stuff she was usually doing… Worth it or not, Lynn really wished something would happen.

"So, uh, what are you doing?" The oldest Loud sister asked, shifting awkwardly in place. She leaned forward, craning her neck to see what Lisa was doing, but not actually moving any closer.

Lynn could understand that. Lisa's nerd stuff exploded sometimes. It was usually not the best idea to get near it.

"I could explain it to you, but I doubt you would approve." Lisa kept her eyes pressed up against the… Seeing part… Of what Lynn thought looked like a microscope, or something? But like, stuck in the side of a big vat tube. Had some warning symbols on the side. "You're not here to confabulate with me about that though." Lynn had no idea what that meant. "What are you actually here for?"

"Well…" Lori rested back on her heels, rubbing one arm with the hand of her other. "We literally never talk, and I wanted to thank you."

"Though I am moderately certain that I know what you are referring to when you say that, elaborate." Lisa turned a knob on the side of the tank, and pushed a few buttons, muttering to herself. "Have to make sure the accelerated growth hormones don't impede the neural development of the new subject."

Lynn was pretty sure Lori didn't actually hear that last part… She didn't react to it anyway.

"I wanted to thank you for being so supportive of us."

Lisa balled her fists underneath her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "As I have said previously, I wouldn't necessarily say that I support your romantic choices."

Oh, fuck yes. Lynn knew Lisa was in on this. She shifted her eyes to Lori, waiting impatiently for their older sister to answer. If she could just find out Who Lori was dating. It might give her the edge she needed to come out on top.

"But you've done so much for us." Lori countered, taking a step forward.

"I kept your relationship a secret, and I gave you some contraceptives." Lisa turned away from the vat. Finally looking at their oldest sister. Grabbing the rim of her glasses between her pointer and her thumb, she looked down at the floor between them. "How do I put this?… I don't support your romance, or the choices you and Lincoln have made." Lincoln? What did Lincoln have to do with Lori's relationship, other than that he probably knew who Lori was dating? "But I support You, and I support Lincoln. No matter what you do, I'll always support you, even if I think you're making foolish decisions." Did Lincoln have some power over Lori's relationship? Lynn knew he was in charge, but she didn't think Lori would have let him make romantic choices for her. If that was true, everything just got a little bit… Creepy… "That's still not everything you wished to speak of."

Lori looked a little surprised by Lisa's blunt remark, but she gathered herself quickly.

"I just needed someone to talk to about… Literally everything. I mean, I'm happy, things are great. Lincoln is fantastic. Lucy and I are getting along better than before…"

"But." Lisa waved her hand, inviting Lori to say more.

"I'm just literally totally overwhelmed right now. Leni keeps butting in on our dates, I think Luna has a crush on him too." Whoa! Luna was trying to date him too? Who was this guy? "Luan keeps trying to steel him from me, and ruin our relationship. Lincoln says I should leave Luan to him, and I've started pushing Leni and Luna to hang out more so that they're both out of the way, but… I don't know… I'm just literally mentally and physically exhausted."

Okay, wait… Lynn needed to think about this. So… Lori was dating someone in secret. Lincoln had a significant influence over the relationship, which placed him in a position of power over Lori. Luan, Leni, and Luna were also trying to date the guy… Lucy had a crush on him, but was now working for Lincoln. So Lincoln must have some means to keeping everyone from getting what they wanted. Meaning that he had some sort of power over the guy too. It's why he was able to confidently say that he'd be able to deal with Luan. It was why Lori, Lucy, Luna, and Leni always did whatever he wanted… So, the question was, who was Lori dating. Who did Lincoln have in his pocket?… No… Oh God, could he?… Was Lori dating Clyde!? That was insane! Lynn almost couldn't believe that except that she totally could. Lori was depressed from her break up with Bobby, Lincoln went to comfort her. While doing that, he could have talked up Clyde as a rebound guy. Lynn knew first hand how convincing Lincoln could be, so she had no trouble believing that he would have been able to get Lori to agree to date Clyde while she was depressed. The surprising thing was that Lori seemed to be happy with it… It had been more than six months by this point. Lynn would have thought Lori would have broken up with him by now… Maybe he was actually pretty great? This still didn't explain why Lucy, Luna, and Leni were so interested in him…

Her attention snapped back to the two in the room when Lisa sighed heavily.

"I've never been particularly adept at emotional counseling. That said, may I ask why you're not bringing this up with Lincoln or Lucy?"

"Lincoln's been so busy with Luan, I don't want to put any more stress on him…" Lori looked down at her feet. "And Lucy… I know she's trying her hardest to make it up to me, and I appreciate it, and I appreciate her, but I don't know if I can…" She trailed off

"I don't think I'll be of as much help as you're probably hoping, but I'll endeavor to respond to your worries. On the matter of Leni and Luna. I don't know what possessed you to pair them together, and I frankly don't care to know, but you've likely done the best you could with them. I do wish you had directed their attentions elsewhere, but I am cognizant of Leni's particularities, so I can't blame you too much." The family scientist moved across the room to her desk. She shifted through a few papers and wrote something down on one. "On the matter of Luan. Put your worries to rest. Lincoln is not the only one who's noticed a problem. I've been doing my best to deal with the Luan issue as well." She made another note. "Finally, on the matter of Lucy. I can't give you any sort of insight into her character, I'm afraid. As I said before, emotions have never been my forte, and Lucy seems to be driven primarily by her emotions."

"Alright, well, it's literally a relief to know that Lincoln doesn't have to deal with Luan alone." Lori sighed. "So, thanks for that." She fell silent for a minute, until Lisa turned to make her way back to the vat. "I do have one final question though."

"And that would be?" Lisa seemed kind of impatient.

"I wanted to ask you before, but I never got the chance until now… Why is everyone so okay with…" She waved her hands around, gesturing at the room around them. "All of this? Like when I set Leni up with Luna, and Luna hasn't complained, or literally even asked any questions. And we're all…" She coughed into her fist, instead of saying whatever word she was about to say. "To the same guy." It was a really fake cough too.

"You're wondering why our family seems to have such a proclivity for…" Lisa glanced at the door meaningfully. "Dating close?"

"Yeah…" Lori blushed, looking to the side.

Turning back to her desk, Lisa opened a drawer and fished out a small bottle. She tossed it to Lori, who caught it out of the air.

"It just occurred to me that you may be running low on contraceptives, given the… Frequency… of your activities." Whoa! Was Clyde a stud, or something? "I've sought to determine the answer to that question myself, once I became aware of the tendency. I did a bit of ancestral digging, and read a few psychological texts. First, you should know that our family has always been historically very large. Generation after generation of large families has selected for a combination of genes that…" She seemed to struggle for words. Lynn was pretty sure she got it though. The Loud family was thirsty, because they'd always been thirsty.

"I get it." Lori rescued her younger sister from having to explain. "What about the mental part?"

"That part is just that our parents raised us to be open minded… It's much more complicated than that, but those are the basics."

"Huh… Okay…"

"Did you require anything further?"

"No, I think I'm good now. Thanks Lisa."

"I'm happy to be of assistance."

 **I sliced my toe open on a loose screw, and went to the hospital. It was bloody.**

Yellows, purples, and oranges played across the rippling water, some ways off the coast. Lori sat back against a small dune she made, pushing her fingers into the sand around her, and feeling the granules rasp over her skin. She wasn't entirely sure why Lucy insisted that they come out here… It didn't feel like they were hanging out, but she wasn't worried. She, at least, owed Lucy enough trust to not assume the worst. Still, she could see her younger sister from the corner of her eye, and she couldn't help but wonder. It was kinda pretty out. She liked the way the water shimmered in the fading light. She liked the sound of the foam and the waves, splashing against the shore. She liked the cool feeling of the sand underneath her. It was too noisy and crowded during the day time, but when the sun was starting to go down? It was nice.

"He gave this to me a while ago." Lucy said unexpectedly.

"What?" Lori tilted her head to look at her younger sister.

She had something grasped in her hands.

"This." She held it up to show Lori a white plastic hair band. "A month, or two, before you started dating him. He told me that my eyes were beautiful, and gave me this as a gift." She brought it back down to her lap, looking down at it. "He asked me if I'd wear it while we were alone."

"Well, that sounds like him." Lori commented. "He's always going out of his way to make us feel better."

"It meant _everything_ to me." Lucy continued, as though Lori hadn't said anything. "I'm not… Good at dealing with… Life… People always expect me to be better, to be happier. They expect me to ignore everything that's wrong, and focus are what few things are right… I used to…" She paused, just turning the hair band over and over in her hands. "Do you know that most kids my age don't think about the end? It's not that they don't know that things can happen, and that people can die. They just never consider that it will happen to them one day." She paused again. "Sometimes I think that, that's why old people go crazy. They weren't thinking about it their entire lives, but one day they wake up and realize that they only have so much time on the planet, and they don't know what to do."

"But you do?"

"No… Because things end all the time. Good times are fleeting, but the end is forever. I used to think that the only ways to be happy, were to ignore that everything was slowly falling apart, or to look forward to it… I can't do the first one… He showed me another way though. He showed me that you don't have to ignore, or anticipate, the future to be happy. When I'm with him… I can just love the present. I don't have to forget that everything will end. I don't have to ignore that everything is falling apart. But I can still be happy in the now… I don't really understand it."

"Lucy…"

"I love him." Lucy slipped on her hairband, and finally Really Looked at Lori. Her eyes sparkling in the fading light, and Lori had to agree that Lucy had pretty eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, but he's always been the light in my darkness, and you didn't love him at all. You were just being selfish… You're different now. I can tell. You have his heart, and I'll never like it, but you do. And I'm just… I'm _so_ sorry."

"I… I forgive you." She finally said. This time she meant it.

She wrapped Lucy up in her arms and pulled her younger sister onto her lap. Just holding the younger girl in place for a few minutes.

"Let's go back home." She stood from her seat. Setting Lucy down onto the sand, and taking her hand, to lead her back to the car.

They walked the distance in a comfortable silence. Lori unlocked the van, helping Lucy into the front seat, and climbing into the drivers seat after. With a bit of struggle, and a few repeated turns of the keys, the engine hummed to life.

 **I thought about placing that scene in the park, given the significance the clearing has had in this story. I didn't think it would fit the tone though.**

Oooooh, this was totes going to be the bestest thing ever! Lincoln Bear was going to get the wittlest, most adorbs, outfit! It was even more perfect than perfect, because Lincoln was going to help her! She lifted the tiny, white, bear above her head, and danced on the tips of her toes. Spinning around, a very smilely smile stretching her smile muscles. She turned back to Lincoln, who was sitting on her bed, watching. She thought she saw his eyes looking at her chest for a second, but then he was looking into her eyes.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" She held Lincoln bear out to her brother, for him to hold.

"It's certainly pretty cute."

"He." She corrected, snatching Lincoln Bear back before her brother could take him. "Don't call him it. It's not nice."

"He's certainly cute." Lincoln said again.

"I know, and he has white hair, just like you."

"Yeah, I can see why you were reminded of me."

She hugged Lincoln Bear to her chest, wishing she could carry Lincoln the same way. He was too big though… Or maybe she just wasn't strong enough? If she got muscley muscles, would she be able to pick up Lincoln too? She'd ask Lisa later. Lisa was smart.

Walking to a chest she kept all her fashion stuff in, she unlatched the lock and lifted the lid. Setting Lincoln Bear down beside her, she searched the inside of the chest. Then she thought of something.

"Lincoln?" She looked over her shoulder. "Come here." She waited for him to walk over. He crouched behind her, and leant into her back, placing his chin on her shoulder, and looking into the chest too. "What do you think his outfit should be like?"

"Well, you want him to be like me, right?" he reached one arm down for Lincoln bear, and wrapped the other one around her hips. He lifted Lincoln Bear up for her to look at. "So he should wear something orange, don't you think?"

"Hmm." She tilted her head in thought. "That makes sense."

She pushed a few bolts of cloth to the side, while she searched for a roll in the same color as Lincoln's shirt. While she did, Lincoln set Lincoln Bear back down, and rested his other hand on her hip. She held up a few bolts, in different shades, and compared them to the orange t-shirt in her imagination. She could have turned around for it, but Lincoln seemed comfortable, and she was too. Though she couldn't help but look down when his hands rose and cupped her boobies.

"Lincoln?" She gasped softly, when he gently squeezed them.

"You can tell me to stop if you want, but I wanted to do this."

"Are we going to do girlfriend and boyfriend stuff?"

"Only if you want to."

"Would we have to stop making an outfit for Lincoln Bear?"

"Hmm…" He hummed in thought, one hand slipping down the top of her dress to touch them directly. "Probably. It would be pretty hard to do both at the same time."

"Okay, than I want to continue making clothes for Lincoln Bear."

"Okay. That's fine." His hands came away from her boobies, and fell back to her hips.

"We can do boyfriend and girlfriend stuff later though… If you still want to?" She hoped he still wanted to. She wanted to do that kind of stuff with him, just not right now.

"I'd like that." He hugged her back to him for a second, before moving from his crouch behind her, and leaning over the chest too. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll help the best I can."

Leni sort of missed how close he was before, but now she could see his shirt better, so she supposed it was okay. Besides, they were going to get close like that later.

32789rewfidhgy7839u2eiwfhgr48y793uo2eiwh3y879327y821978291eufhg738eygfv8u3483922

Chapter notes:

Over the next few chapters, I'm going to be focusing almost exclusively on everything and everyone, other than Lincoln. He'll still interact with the other characters, but he won't be the focus. I need to bring a few plot points up to speed, that I've been neglecting while I focused on other stuff.

I originally had two more sections planned for this chapter, but I decided the story would flow better if I put them in the next chapter.

Man… Boobies is Not an attractive way to refer to breasts. I struggled with calling them that for a bit, but I honestly think that this version of Leni would need to be taught to call them something else, before she did.

I wanted to include more eroticism in this chapter, but I thought it was more valuable to show the exactly nature of Lincoln's relationship with Leni, outside of their mutual interactions with Lori.

I forgot to make the segment separators bold the last time I uploaded this... So... Sorry about that.


	16. It all comes crashing down

Time for chapter sixteen. I have a request of anyone who leaves a review. Not begging more people to do it, but if you're so inclined to leave a review anyway; make it interesting. Actually put some thought into what you're going to say. It's great to know that people like my stories, so leaving something like "Great chapter!", or whatever, isn't unwelcome. However, reading your reviews is part of the fun of writing these for me, so getting a review like that is always subtly disappointing. Whatever you write doesn't even have to be about the chapter you just read. I've had people just tell me about their day in the review section. One dude wrote about his adventures making rice porridge. The fact that you even left a review in the first place tells me you care, so the only thing left is to make sure I don't get bored while reading it.

kasljdkwjdsbfoej;sadngaklsdnfowahedfiuwaeuropiw4u093qu49837ruewft789riuoe tvn9834yt73y

Aware, as she was, of her own… Desires… Luna would be the first to admit that these… Outings? That Lori kept pushing her to go on with Leni were a welcome distraction. Or they would be,

"Oh! You should wear this on our next date!" If Leni didn't keep calling them dates.

She was holding up a long sleeve shirt. A blue and purple flame pattern on it, that started a deep blue at the bottom and slowly shifted to purple as it got to the top. It was honestly one of the raddest things Luna had ever seen. As far as clothing went anyway.

"This… This isn't a date…" She wanted to say that firmly. Really tell Leni to knock it off, they weren't dating, but it ended up coming out as more of a mumble.

"Yes it is!" The older of the two argued, having apparently heard her anyway, despite the fact that Luna was pretty sure she'd muttered so quietly that even the most sensitive audio mixer would have had trouble picking her up. Leni was Really paying attention to her, she guessed. "Don't be mean. You could hurt someone's feelings."

It wasn't that Luna was ungrateful for the distraction. Being able to focus on anything else than her definitely unreturned feelings for her only brother was welcome. She just wished the distraction came in the form of someone who knew the difference between dating and just chilling with friends.

Maybe an actual date? With some guy, or girl, who was easy on the eyes. Wouldn't have to go anywhere. Could even be fairly bog standard. It would just have to be entertaining enough to distract her from who she'd rather be doing it with.

"What do you think dating is?" Maybe she could convince Leni they weren't on a date if she knew what Leni considered a date to be.

"This." The other girl answered, oblivious to what Luna was actually asking.

Leni picked up a pair of green and black checker patterned long socks, or stockings, but Luna shook her head. No distracting herself from her… Distraction… That was a bit queer wasn't it? That. What was happening here. Still, she shook herself again. This was actually important. She couldn't let Leni carry on thinking she was on a date with Luna.

What if Leni wanted to start an actual relationship with someone down the line. If she told them she'd only ever been on dates with her sister, things could get awkward, and Luna didn't want to… Well, Leni had her own intelligence, but somehow Luna didn't think Leni's particular kind of intelligence would help in clearing up a misunderstanding like that.

"No…" She trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. How to make Leni understand? "What is dating to you? Like, what do people do on dates that's different from what they do when they're just spending time together?"

"Mmmm." Leni looked up at the ceiling in thought. The tip of her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth, as she absentmindedly folded the checkered sock-stockings and placed them in a tote bag for later. "A date is a date when you're dating a person, not a place, or a thing. It's also when you totes get to be more huggy-wuggy, touchy-feely, lovey-dovey, with the person."

She seemed pleased with her answer, a smile stretching across her lips, but Luna…

"What?" The scratching of insane confusion sounded at the back door of her mind.

Uh… Okay, wait. She could hear the soft sound of cloth rubbing against cloth as an attendant folded shirts in the corner. An AC unit hummed quietly above them.

She understood maybe… A quarter of that. Or. wait, thinking about it more. Bollocks, maybe even half. The second part. Leni meant that people who were dating got to touch each other more intimately. The first Part left her completely gormless.

Catching on to Luna's confusion, Leni's brow furrowed in concentrated thought.

"Like…" A frown of mental focus marred her features. "On a date, you're going out with the person you want to go out with because they're the person you want to go out with and not because of where you're going or what you're doing." Leni brought her hands up to rub her forehead. "Ow…" The effort to put things in the way she had, having apparently given her a head ache.

But Luna thought she understood what Leni was trying to say now. You were dating someone when what you were doing, and where you were, didn't matter nearly as much as who you were with. Luna couldn't argue against that. She didn't even want to. It was a nice thought that she found she liked. It was even flattering to know that Leni thought of her that way. Still, it didn't help her in convincing Leni that this wasn't a date. It also felt a bit unfair to Leni, because for Luna, what they were doing, and where, Did matter more than who she was with. Leni was fantastic company, but bloody hell, she couldn't help feeling like she was using her sister. using her to… Well…

Though, thinking about it, she wondered what Leni's definition of lovey-dovey was. If it was just holding hands, like they'd done before, than it would be that much harder to get Leni to understand. it would also mean that Leni was hopelessly naive, and Luna wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The bell on the cash register rung, as Leni paid for their stuff, followed by the bell above the door, when they left out onto the sidewalk.

"What kind of touchy-feely stuff do you do on your dates with Lori and Lincoln?" Man, they should really be the ones explaining this to Leni. It needed to happen, but Luna didn't want to hurt her feelings. She could just imagine Leni breaking down into a sobbing fit when she found out.

The older Loud's face brightened like the sun. "We hold hands, we hug each other." Fairly standard stuff, okay. "Sometimes Lincoln kisses me or Lori on the cheek, or the top of our heads." Hmm… "He'll give us massages, a few days ago he touched my boobies." Wait what?! "I like the way his mouth tastes when we kiss. Lori tastes good too."

"What? Stop!" She twisted on her heel to face Leni, taking a few steps back and throwing her hands up to stop Leni in her tracks. "What did you just say?"

"I like the way Lincoln's mouth tastes when we kiss. Lori too."

"You kiss each other?!" She shouted, before looking around in alarm. Hard anyone heard them? Grabbing Leni's arm she pulled them to a more secluded spot. "Like… On the lips?"

"Yep!" Leni chirped happily.

The musical girl stared at her sister, mouth open. A gobsmacked expression on her face. Was the world bloody muted? or was she just so shocked she'd gone numb?

Wait, wait! Leni said something else too.

"What did you say before that, about Lincoln touching you?"

"A few days ago, Lincoln touched my boobies." Leni admitted absolutely shamelessly, before her face flushed and she leaned forward to whisper something else. "Lincoln hasn't done it with me yet, but sometimes I like to watch through the door when Lincoln and Lori do naked stuff."

Luna licked her lips. She could feel her eye twitch. She had no idea how to feel about this. On one hand, Lincoln would probably be a lot more open to forming a romantic relationship with her than she'd previously thought. On the other hand, he was already taken. Did she cheer or cry? She honestly didn't know.

"Luna?" She could tell that Leni was starting to get worried about her, given that she'd just been standing there, staring blankly into space for the last few minutes, but she didn't react.

She wasn't ready to face the world yet.

 **Recently I've been wondering if my writing style is too abrupt.**

"Darkness fading brighter, lighter. Beacons glowing, closer, stronger. As I live, I learn to love and be loved in turn by the one above. Centuries turn, and cities crumble. But now I walk with him."

Leni wasn't sure she understood, but she felt like Lucy's poem thingy ended too quickly. It needed more stuff.

The others in the dimly lit room murmured to each other silently. Leni didn't get most of this, but she was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Did Lucy become religious?" Leni heard someone mutter.

"No." Lucy answered, making her way back to sit down beside Leni. "Are you sure you wouldn't like it more if we just went to the mall or something?"

"No, I want to see what you do for fun." It was totally sweet of Lucy to worry about her though.

Leni thought about it awhile ago, that when she and Lucy went on dates, they only ever did what Leni liked to do. That felt unfair. They saw the VOM movie together, but they Both liked that, so it didn't count, and Leni wanted to show Lucy she cared.

"Sigh." Lucy leaned back in her chair, to watch the next person come on stage and start doing their own thing. Leni wasn't really paying attention to them though. She didn't really get this, but Lucy liked it, so she'd stay to. "How have things been going with you, Lincoln, and Lori?"

"Mmmm…" Leni tilted her head in thought. "Things are hard… But not hard?

"Complicated?"

"What's that?"

"It's when…" Leni couldn't see past Lucy's bangs, but she liked to imagine that Lucy made silly faces when she thought. "It's when there's a lot of stuff going on, that you have to keep track of and pay attention to, but things aren't difficult."

"Oh!" Leni understood. "Yes! Things are totes complicated."

"How?"

"I love Lori and Lincoln, and I really like going on dates with them. Lori's been sending me on a lot of dates with Luna though, and I don't really get it. Luna is totes amazing, but…" Her head tilted a little further. The heaviest thoughts rattling around in her brain, and pulling the top of her head to the floor.

"Hmm…" Lucy hummed. "I think I have an idea. I'll tell you when I come back. I'm up again." Lucy scooted her seat back from the table, and slipped back through the crowd to the stage. Stepping back into the spotlight and looking over the people gathered. "I don't usually write poems like this, but I wrote this one for my sister, who's here tonight, and doesn't enjoy writings that play heavily on darker themes. She's more a fan of silly word play." She paused, as though waiting for someone else to say something. "So here it goes." She took a breath. "There once was a duck in a bucket. Someone saw it and called it a ducket. So it signed its resignation of its new designation and retreated to its home in nantucket."

Someone in the audience snorted in laughter, and Lucy stiffly marched back off the stage to sit back down next to Leni. It was a fun poem. Leni liked it. She didn't know some of the words though.

"I liked it." She told Lucy, as the darker girl took her seat again, just in case Lucy didn't know. Leni wanted her to.

"Thanks…" The gloomy girl muttered.

Hmm… Lucy was going to tell her something though, wasn't she? Sometimes Leni's thoughts floated away, it was hard to catch them again. Something about Lori? She waited silently for Lucy to tell her what she was going to tell her, but Lucy didn't.

"What was that thing about Lori you were going to tell me?"

"Oh right." Lucy sat up straighter in her chair. "Have you noticed the way that Luna acts while around Lincoln?"

"Like fluttery and nervous and stuff? Sometimes her face gets red when I talk about him."

"Who else acts a little bit like that around Lincolns?"

Leni narrowed her eyes in thought. It wasn't the same, but she did, kind of. Lori did too, a little bit. They didn't act nervous around Lincoln, but Leni felt her face heat up a lot around him. She saw Lori's face flush red around him too. Was it the same though?

"Lori? But…"

"What if you liked someone, and you were pretty sure they didn't like you back, but you didn't know for certain?"

Oh! Lightbulb! Though she didn't get why lightbulbs were what popped up over peoples heads when they had an idea. Lighthouses would be much better. You could shine the light from those onto whatever you wanted, AND they kept ships from crashing into the land!

Leni understood though. Luna liked Lincoln in the same way that Lori and Leni liked Lincoln.

Maybe a flashlight. A lighthouse would probably be hard to carry around. Could flashlights be used to keep boats from crashing? Leni didn't think so. She felt like the beam wasn't strong enough. You could keep a flashlight IN your lighthouse, so if you ever needed to have an idea while away from home, you could just bring it with you.

Oh! Lighthouse! Leni should invite Luna to date Lincoln too! Than everybody could be happy! It was the best idea ever!

 **I tried a vegan crab cake. That is, a vegan food item designed to mimic the feel and taste of a crab cake. It wasn't good.**

He'd been shying away from actually committing to this for a while. What if the plan backfired? What if Luan had more back ups than he thought? What if Luan knew what he was planning and was just waiting to ambush him when he tried? What if, what if, what if. It was all useless. A plan couldn't work if you never implemented. It would never have the chance to, and he'd told Lori that he'd handle this. So he would.

He found Lisa in her room, working on something. A huge vat of something, with a biohazard symbol on the side. Ordinarily that would have taken a large chunk of the entire room, but Lisa had done something to it. It was smaller than it should have been? No, Lisa was next to it, and he could roughly estimate its size based on her. This thing should be the size of a bed. It should be taking up an entire corner of the room. Than? He twisted around, ignoring Lisa, and the issue he was procrastinating asking her for help with, to look at the walls. He turned around to look at the door, then he stepped back into the hall and stepped into his own room. Examining the walls, and glancing back out the door to see where his room wall would meet the hallway wall. He stepped back into Lisa's room and did the same… Uh… That didn't… Make… Sense. Lisa's room was bigger on the inside than it should have been? He shook his head, what was he thinking? Of course it was. This was Lisa. She could make machines that ripped holes through reality, of course she could make a room bigger than it should have been. Didn't stop him from being curious. Wasn't what he was here for though. He turned back to his little sister, who'd just looked up from the lenses of the in built microscope.

"Greetings sibling unit…" She paused. "Lincoln", she corrected, having apparently decided to be more familiar. "What is it you require?"

"What's that?" He gestured to the vat, licking his suddenly dry lips.

She blinked at him slowly, ostensibly considering him, before sighing.

"I would divulge to you only that which I have already to Lori, but I suspect you would not be satisfied with such a response." As she sighed again, Lincoln noticed the bags under her eyes for the first time. Whatever this was, it was tiring to her. Alternatively, she'd been up all night. "I won't reveal too much, as it's classified, however what I can tell you is that this is related to the formation and development of custom neuro-cerebral intelligences."

"So… Like a biological AI?"

"Yes." Though she seemed vaguely surprised that he'd understood, her expression remained flat and expectant. "Do you need anything else?"

Lincoln took a deep breath, readying himself. It was now or… Later, he guessed. Not never, he wouldn't let himself put it off forever, but he could definitely procrastinate some more. Procrastinate like he was doing right now. As much as he'd like to put it off more, he couldn't allow himself to.

"I was wondering if you'd hack into Luan's computer and delete whatever files she's planning to blackmail Lori and I with." There, he got it out.

"You know, if I do that, Luan will almost definitely deduce the cause?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"And so, I presume, you have a plan?"

"More or less."

"How certain are you that it will work?"

"Eh…" He stalled for a bit. "Ninety percent."

"And the other ten percent?"

"Look." He sighed in the face of Lisa's grilling session. "It's the best plan I have. The only things stopping me are… Just, what if it doesn't work. They're not grounded in anything solid, I just… If this backfires, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Lisa stared him down. He imagined that she was searching for weakness or hesitation, but he couldn't say for sure.

"Very well. You have only but ask, and I'll help. Do remember that Lincoln. I may not show it often, but I do care about you." She turned and moved over to her computer. "You should expect Luan to have noticed by tomorrow. I hope you're ready. It would displease me to see this negatively impact the rest of the family as well."

"Thanks Lisa." He felt like he should add something else. "I love you too."

Leaving her room, he made his way towards Lucy and Lynn's. His youngest sisterly girlfriend had a part to play in the upcoming events, and he had to explain her role to her.

 **Man, my cat is cute. She's just the most adorablest wittle thing. Awww…**

Luan pushed off the edge of her desk with her feet. Spinning across the floor on her rolling chair. Heh, heh. Weee… Huuuuughaaaaaah. She sighed heavily. Resting her head on the back of the seat, she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

Things weren't going as smoothly as she would have wished. They weren't going poorly enough for her to fall back on her plan B, but still. Things weren't yet Sunk, but they weren't going Swimmingly. Heh. Yeah, Lincoln agreed to date her in secret, and that was going pretty well, but he wasn't as open as she wished he'd be. It made sense, she supposed. He was cheating on his nominal girlfriend, and he Did know who Luan was. Or, better put, Lincoln wasn't stupid. He knew what kind of person Luan was, and He was almost as good at scheming as her, so he had to know the kinds of stuff that she was capable of. That was bound to put anybody on guard. It wasn't ideal though. She needed to figure out how to convince him of her best intentions. Otherwise, how was she supposed to control the relationship. How was she supposed to reign him in, if she didn't have knowledge of everything he was. You couldn't pull strings you didn't know existed.

Pushing off the floor again, she rolled backwards closer to the opposite wall. Rhythmically tapping her fingers against her other arm as she thought.

The progress was nice. The road blocks were frustrating.

Another frustrating thing was her lack of success in driving him and Lori apart… Confusing too, if she was honest. For all Lori's claimed authority and control, she was nothing but a worm. As dim as one too. Unable to see what Lincoln was doing to her. Luan shouldn't have had any trouble with the older Loud. A choice remark here, and a subtle nudge there, should have been enough to send Lori into a jealous rage, souring her relationship with their brother. Lincoln should have become tired of her by now.

That hadn't happened. She couldn't have misjudged Lori, so she was clearly missing information. Some other party was acting on things, keeping the oldest Loud in check. Maybe Lisa? The scientist wasn't much of a schemer, or a planner, but she was insanely book smart, Luan would give her that. She'd also had suspicions, for a while, that Lisa may have found some way into her camera system. It was possible that Lisa figured out what was going on, and was helping to maintain Lori's sanity. Though Luan didn't consider it very likely. She couldn't see what Lisa would have to gain from it.

Leni maybe? Nnnooo… Pleasant as the simple girl was, she didn't have what it took to Defuse a social Bomb like that. Heh, heh.

She roused herself from her thoughts, pulling herself back across the room with her feet, and dragging herself the last bit with her hands grasping the edge of her desk. Thinking about it wasn't productive right now, and it wasn't fun either. She needed to relax.

Booting up her computer and entering the password, she opened up the folder containing her recordings. Let's see what everybody did today. Maybe she'd find something hilarious.

Scrolling through the video files, from oldest to newest, it was… Huh… There was less files in the folder than usual…. That was… Weird. Did she accidentally delete some files without meaning to? Or maybe her computers memory was corrupted, and it trashed the resulting junk data on its own? Her computer Was pretty old. Maybe it was time she used some of her stored funds to get a new one. It was probably a worthwhile investment.

Still, she should make sure she wasn't missing anything important. Okay, scrolling up and down the folder, she noticed something pretty instantly. She was missing that first video file where Lori and Lincoln sucked face in Lincoln's room. Haaaah… That kinda blew... Heh, hah... That was... That was unintentional... Well, as long as she had the rest of the files it was… Wait. She searched a little more frantically, anxiously biting the inside of her lip. That… That couldn't be right. Where. Were. Her. Files?!

Oh… A chill seeped into her heart. Breathing in sharply through her nose, as a cold rage crystalized the blood in her veins. Her bones ached, her knuckles white, he finger nails dug into her palms, and her lips quivered as she tried and failed to restrain a snarl.

Oh, it was time to take off the silk glove and show her brother the iron fist.

How DARE he.

It was almost funny, except that it wasn't. She'd underestimated him, but he'd underestimated Her More.

ewkjhgfjkdlsnfuwiepofhosdjlkfbhwroeifhsadiolkfjerolfjkerlkfhdiodsfhnviurweahfsdiouhearoisfhasoi


	17. Count down to sex

Chapter seventeen. Please keep in mind what I said about reviews in chapter sixteen. I'm writing this chapter directly after the last, but the final chapter probably won't come out for another week or two.

akdsfljhjkldsfowsrhoeuikhfdkfwoaerufhdsujkfhwipuaersfyweioru9483768rt7efgv76dyn7vc46r349

The house felt too quiet. Though she guessed it wasn't actually that quiet. The house still creaked in the wind. She could hear the appliances humming, and water running through the pipes. It was just that she was used to the house being much louder.

Lucy couldn't say she disliked the change of pace, but it put her ill at ease. Not that it was quiet really… Just the reason it was. With everyone out of the house on various trips. The trips were, again, not the issue. When people thought they were alone they talked, so Lucy had heard from a few of her siblings that Luan was the one paying for the trips. Not all of them. Lisa just had to go to the dentist and needed Lori to drive her there. The twins, Leni and Luna, and Lynn though… She didn't like it.

She rocked on her feet, doing her best not to make a noise. Trouble was coming. She could feel it. Electric anxiety sparked through her nerves, leaving her on high alert. Jumpy. As jumpy as she got anyway.

She kept herself under control though. A mixture of tranquil appreciation, and caustic bile keeping her in check. Because despite all Luan's planning, she'd forgotten about Lucy. Lucy was still here to help her precious brother. Luan was planning something, but Lucy was here to stop it… Lucy was here to spill Luan's putrid brains all over the carpet.

Looking at Lincoln as he lay in his bed, reading comic books as casually as he could while fully clothed. She stood blanketed in shadows beside the frame of the door, positioned so that the door would block anyone coming in from seeing her. She knew he'd rather be wearing the bare minimum, and she'd prefer it too, but he'd told her he wanted to be ready. Not stripping down completely would tip Luan off that something was wrong, but it was better to be suspicious than to be caught unprepared. Besides, if Luan wasn't on to them already, Lucy would be shocked.

She waited, because something would happen tonight. Luan wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this, so Lucy waited, and listened. With her eyes closed, to pick up the slightest sound, she was rewarded by the heavier than normal steps of someone moving towards Lincoln's room. Luan was almost stomping. She wasn't quite, but Lucy imagined that was only so she could look and feel like she was more in control. As if she could ever overcome Lincoln. She wasn't _good_ enough.

The door swung open sharply. Jerking to a stop before it could hit Lucy, and Lincoln casually looked up from his comic.

"Hey Luan." He gave an absent wave. "You need something?"

For the longest time Luan didn't say anything. Simply standing in the door silently, while Lincoln pretended to go back to reading. Lucy could see his eyes occasionally flicker up to look at her without turning his head. The quiet dragged until-

"Come with me." Luan's tone lit a spark of contempt in Lucy's heart, as it demanded no argument.

A spark. The beginnings of an inferno. A stinging pain in the center of her being, that could grow stronger with a generous application of unadulterated disgust and hatred. _How dare she_. Lucy's chest tightened, her slight breath becoming more labored.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do right now."

And her treasured Lincoln got out of bed to follow Luan into the hall. Lucy forcing her rooted feet to move, and slipping out unseen after them. She dwelled in the open frames of the other rooms on the way, keeping out of Luan's gaze when she turned back to regard Lincoln and held the door to her room open to him, stepping in after his passing. She left the door ajar, letting Lucy peak through the crack to see that Lincoln had settled down on the far side of the room, leaving Luan's back to the portal. Lucy's eyes swept to Luan's unprotected throat, before she wrenched her gaze away and settled in to watch.

It was tempting, but she couldn't risk missing anything important. She wouldn't fail Lincoln again.

"Well, "Luan began stiffly. "I want to say that I saw this coming, but I honestly didn't. So good job catching me off guard." She walked to stand beside her desk. "You're smarter than I thought." Breathing in deeply, she pressed a few buttons to boot up her computer. "If only you were even smarter than that, and you wouldn't have betrayed me in the first place; because Lincoln… That. Wasn't. Smart."

Ruinous darkness reverberated through the core of Lucy's being. Echo's of hatred that scraped along the walls of her throat as she took labored breaths.

"I'm… Sorry?" Lincoln sounded honestly confused. "What are we talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Luan ground out. "As much as it suits you." She tapped a few more buttons on her computer, bringing up a video sharing site.

The blackness spread, curling through her. Seeping into her blood. Poison.

"I mean… Ow" Lincoln's face faltered. "But seriously?"

"Stop."

"I don't know how to react to this. I actually have no idea what you're talking about."

"My FILES! You deleted my files." Luan shouted at the start, before regaining a semblance of control.

Her bones ached. Her muscles trembled. A psychic hand begged to lash out, wrapping a vice grip around her thoughts, until only one rose to the surface. _Kill her._

"I… What files?"

 _Kill her._

"I said stop it." Snarled through clenched teeth.

 _Kill her. Kill her._

"Are you okay? I-I Actually don't know what's going on. J-just tell me, and we can work through it."

 _Kill her. KILL HER._

"FUCKING STOP!" Luan roared.

 _Kill her. KILL HER. **KILL HER.**_

Lincoln stood still. His mouth open, but no sound coming out.

"FUCK IT!" Luan turned to her computer and brought up a certain screen. "You didn't think I didn't have back ups did you?!" She wrenched a flash drive from her pocket, waving it in front of Lincoln, even as her other hand hovered over the mouse. "You're mine now. You were never anything else. Stop fighting me or a video of you and Lori will be uploaded to the internet. It's already started, and if you try to get passed me I'll stop you until it finishes. You have no choice. So I'll give you five seconds to agree. Five. Four. Thr-"

"LUCY!"

She moved. Hatred screaming in her brain, drowning out everything except _Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. KILL HER. KILL HER!_

Luan's own startled scream sounded muffled in her ears, as she drove the older girl to the ground, and wrapped her hands around her throat.

 _KILL HER. **KILL HER. KILL HER. KILL HER!**_

Her muscles burned, her tendons stretched, her bones felt like they were breaking. Acid filled her lungs.

 ** _KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!_**

Luan struggled and flailed beneath her. The putrid girl batting at Lucy's face and body, trying to get her off. A well aimed blow crushing the cartilage in Lucy's nose and spraying blood, but Lucy didn't feel it.

 ** _KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!_**

Lucy felt something give under her hands, and felt a visceral satisfaction as the other girls struggling got weaker.

 ** _KILL HER! KILL HE-_**

"Lucy stop!" A sudden clarity rushed into her thoughts as her beloved pulled her off her sister. "What did you do?"

She looked down at Luan, laying motionless on the ground. Her eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling, as an angry hand shaped bruise formed on her throat. And Lucy felt a sudden shame in herself for breaking her promise to herself at the start. She'd failed Lincoln again… Though, try as she might, she couldn't regret the result.

 **I bet that shocked some people. Based on the reviews I've been getting anyway. I had that planned from the beginning of the story though.**

Lisa fidgeted in her seat as the family van pulled up to the house. Normally she wouldn't consider a gut feeling to have much validity, generally putting more credibility in cogency herself, but she couldn't shake the impression that something was wrong. A gut feeling was, after all, merely the result of the subconscious mind interpreting data without overlook from a more rational source. Sometimes though, the subconscious picked up on details that might have been otherwise missed.

With quick and efficient movements she unbuckled her seat belt, swung open the sliding door and started for the front of the house; leaving Lori to park and turn off the car.

"Where are you going?" Her eldest sibling called to her from the rolled down side window, a note of worry present in her tone.

"Something came up!" She glanced at her sister over her shoulder, as she marched up the porch steps. "I don't want to talk about it until I know what's happening for sure."

She'd received a simple text from her brother earlier. It was vague, yet somehow alarming. Simply reading "Something's happened. We need you to come home." Not a problem, in and of itself. She was always willing to help a family member in need, but she'd received the message hours ago. That was the problem. If this was a case of legitimate need, rather than panicked desire, the situation could have gone from bad to worse in the time she and Lori had spend stuck on the side of the road, waiting for a pick up truck to come and take the broken down van to a mechanics.

She flipped her own phone from her pocket and typed out a quick reply, "I'm here." Before entering the house, throwing off her coat, and starting for the stairs.

Her phone buzzed again. "We're in your room."

She could only think of one possible cause to this issue; the initiation of Lincoln's plan of attack. It was plausible that she was incorrect. Despite her recent, but frequent, camera aided observations of her family, she did not know everything that was occurring in their lives. Still… The house was oddly silent, and she couldn't help but wonder why that was.

She reached the top, hearing the front door open and close as Lori entered the house, and rounded the corner. Walking as briskly as she was able without running, or tripping. Coming to her room, and entering to see Lincoln and Lucy looking at her. She supposed that explained who Lincoln met by "we" in his text. His expression was stoney.

"What happened?"

In lieu of a verbal response, he waved her over to a large cooler she kept in one corner of the room, for the purposes of preserving samples, and opened the lid.

Lisa breathed in sharply, even as the air caught in her throat. Luan lay inside. Blue lipped and vacant eyed.

"What happened?" She directed him to pull the body from the cooler, and covered it with a sheet. At his questioning look. "I don't have the facilities to help her here, we're going to have to take her to my bunker, and Lori is downstairs."

Eyes widening, he nodded, and began his explanation. Telling her everything that had transpired in the time she was gone, even as he followed behind her.

"Hey Link, what'cha got there?" Lori peered from the kitchen, preparing a bowl of cereal for herself.

"This is the situation I was talking about earlier." Lisa answered for him, as she somewhat suspected that he wasn't in any condition for small talk. "Lincoln's been helping me with an experiment, and something went wrong while we were gone, but I don't have the needed equipment to deal with it in my room." So saying, she and Lincoln never stopped moving.

"Is it dangerous?"

"I can honestly say that it's of no danger to you."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in my room when you get back Lincoln. We can literally watch a movie together."

They exited onto the lawn and quickly entered her bunker. Lisa directing Lincoln to set the body on a medical table. She pulled over a few scanners, and various medical devices. Taking some readings for a preliminary diagnosis.

"Can you help her?" She looked up at her brother, his face hopeful and pleading.

She opened her mouth, but hesitated.

"Yes." She lied. "But I need absolute concentration for this, so you have to leave, and she's going to suffer from some minor brain damage no matter what. I'll have to put her on a medication plan to fix it."

Lincoln breathed out an audible sigh of relief, his expression relaxing, as a weary smile quirked the corners of the his lips.

"Alright, okay well, I'll leave you to it than."

"Make sure to close the hatch firmly on your way out!" Lisa called after him as she left. "We can't have any risk of outside contamination, or there might be some complications in her recovery!"

"Alright!"

And he was gone.

Lisa didn't immediately get to work on her sister… Or more accurately, the corpse of her sister. There was no saving her, she was already dead. She'd just lied to save Lincoln the grief.

Things weren't as bad as they could have been though. She'd been preparing for months for something similar to this possibility that someone may die for their involvement heavy in her mind. And honestly, this wasn't as bad as it could have been. Not to sound cold hearted, but if one of her family had to die, she'd prefer it was Luan. To be fair to the former comedian, it wasn't her fault that she was the way she was. One often couldn't help brain abnormalities. Still… It didn't fix the damage she'd done.

She Had been preparing for this though, and this gave her a unique opportunity. An opportunity to fix a previously unfixable problem. Lincoln had guessed shockingly close to the mark when she'd explained her project to him before. A clone of Luan, but with a stronger sense of empathy. Remove her psychosis. One would think that she just wouldn't be the same person at that point, and they'd be partially correct. However, by copying as much data as was possible from the brain of her old body, she could hopefully create a Better version of her sister.

At that point she'd just have to explain the change in Luan's behavior to the rest of the family, but she already had that covered with the pills and the brain damage.

Now she just had to get as much data as she could from the corpse, dispose of it, and imprint the data of the mind of the clone.

"Damn…" She'd left the clone up in her room.

 **I finished two sections in a day! Woooo… Normally I only finish one.**

She… She wasn't sure she wanted to be here. She had things to thing about, and they weren't made any easier by Leni's presence beside her, but Luan said she needed the house for something. Even if Luna's life was currently a disorganized mess, she was always willing to help Luan.

She a Leni walked… Somewhere… She wasn't really paying attention. It was all too much. Everything was too much. She wanted to hide under the covers and never come out. She wanted to get to work on steeling Lincoln away from Lori, but she'd never do that to her. She wanted to cry in the bathroom for a week. How were you supposed to separate the discordant noise of a thousand bands playing at once into something sane and recognizable?

"Hey you love Lincoln too right?" Leni's question cut through the racket like a beat drop.

"What? No. I mean yes. I mean, bloody hell… Yes, I love him. He's the best brother I could have asked for." She struggled to say something that made sense.

"But you also love him in the special way too right?" Leni gazed at her with a tilted head.

"Special way?"… Uh… Ah… H-how was Luna supposed to answer this?

If she didn't know the details of Leni's relationship with their brother… She still might have lied? If only not to give Leni any ideas about looking for that kind of relationship with Lincoln, but she also wouldn't have known what Leni was talking about when she said "Special". She did know about it though.

Was Leni? Would she get offended, or angry, if Luna admitted to it?

"Like you want to kiss him and taste his mouth until your head gets all fuzzy, and dizzy, and floaty. And you want to hold hands with him and cuddle, and touch his skin with your hands."

Luna felt her mouth working, even as no words came out.

"…No…?" It came out as more of a whine than a definite answer.

"Don't lie to me. That's not nice." Leni apparently wasn't fooled anyway.

"Yes?" She tried again.

"Do you want to join in with Lori, Lincoln, and me?"

"Yes." She said too quickly, her eyes widening. "I mean no. I mean… Yes? I mean… Bloody… What?"

 **That was a short section. It didn't really need to be longer though. Leni wouldn't have dragged that out any longer than she needed to.**

There was literally too much to think about in the last few days. Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa…

Lisa apparently saved Luan's life or something. Lori didn't know all the details, but she'd been told, along with everyone else, that Luan had been injured when everyone was gone the other day. She'd fallen down the stairs and hit her head pretty hard against something while only she, Lucy, and Lincoln were home. The two had contacted Lisa for help, Lincoln was literally carrying Luan's unconscious body under the sheet that day. They'd lied to her because they didn't want to upset her.

It was… Lori didn't know how to feel. She didn't want to ever see her family hurt, no matter what they did to her, but Luan had started acting differently in the last few days. She was still a comedian at heart, but… She was nicer…

There was an explanation for that too, apparently. Lisa said that Luan suffered from some minor brain damage from her fall, and had to take some pills to help fix it. They'd driven Luan to the hospital for a second opinion, of course. As good as Lisa was, nobody wanted to take the chance that she may have missed something. The hospital gave Luan a mostly clean bill of health though. She seamed fine, other than a medium level of memory loss. She had spots and patches where she just couldn't recall anything at all. It was pretty worrying, but Lori tried not to think about it too much. There literally wasn't anything she could do.

Luan was acting nicer though. Lisa said that Luan had a previously undiagnosed birth defect, in her brain, that made it harder for Luan to connect to others emotionally. The pills were also supposed to fix that. Their effect was shockingly immediate.

So… Lori literally had no idea how to feel. On one hand her sister was hurt, and that wasn't good. On the other hand, she came out the other side healthier than she was before… So… Was it a good thing that she'd been injured in the first place? She refused to think that her family getting hurt was ever a good thing, but she couldn't deny the improvements… It was tough.

She sat on the edge of her bed and lay back. Her crossed arms working as a pillow under her head, as she stared at the ceiling.

Luna had been acting a little out of it in the last week. Like she wasn't all there, and Lori couldn't figure out why. She had a hope that Luna had some kind of emotional breakthrough with her relationship with Leni. Leni liked spending time with her, Lori could tell. Not to mention that Leni called all the times she'd spent with Luna dates, which was encouraging. Lori wasn't as good at making plans as Lincoln was, but maybe she was getting better. Or if not, maybe her plan just worked this time?

Luna seemed almost eager to go out with Leni too… It was… Well, Lori would probably miss having Leni around so much. if only a little. She'd sort of gotten used to it. Still, it would be better to literally have her two younger sisters out of her hair. It would be better to have Lincoln all to herself.

The door to her room flew open and Leni happily skipped in. Jumping and face planting in her own bed. The springs bouncing her in the air a little bit, as joyful giggles escaped her.

"Hey Leni." She nodded to her sister.

"Hi Lori." Her giggly sister gathered the white bear, she'd won from the claw game, into her arms and smothered it in snuggles.

Yeah… It would be nice when she could have Lincoln all to herself.

"How are things going with Luna?" She wasn't the best at making plans, but she was learning from the best… Or not, actually. She got to See the best in action a lot though. Would Lincoln actually teach her if she asked? Yeah, of course he would. He was the best boyfriend she could ask for. Her thoughts were getting off track though.

She wasn't the best at making plans, but she knew from watching that it was always better to check in every once in a while to make sure your plans were keeping on the rails.

"They're totes the best!" Leni rolled around onto her side and sat up to face Lori, bouncing in place energetically. "She's been letting me help her pick out new outfits to wear."

Huh, that explained the rockstars recent change in style. Not that she'd changed completely. Her new one being pretty close to her old one, but she seemed to have gotten more variety in her wardrobe. Lori approved. You should always strive to look your best, and dressing the same way got boring after a while.

"Oh yeah, I was some of that. She was wearing a blue and purple flame shirt the other day." She rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "It was literally the best thing I've seen her wear in forever."

"Mmhmm!" Leni nodded, bobbing her head in enthusiastic agreement. "It's really fun to talk to her, and we go to so many totally amazing places!" Lori was pretty sure Leni didn't take a breath through any of that. She was talking so excitedly. "Dating her is amazing."

Okay. Lori didn't know what to look for when figuring out if her plans were working, still being pretty new to this and all, but that sounded good. She should still make sure though.

"And Luna knows that you two are dating?" She figured it would be better to ask than to find out later that Luna didn't even know Leni thought they were dating. That could break Leni's heart.

"Yeah…" Leni tilted her head in thought. "She didn't know at first, I don't think." her pointer finger rose to poke herself in her downward facing cheek. "She asked me a bunch of questions about what dating was, and I don't know why, but I think she agreed with me when I told her."

That might explain why Luna was acting so out of it. She just found out that Leni thought they were dating, and she was literally still processing it… Lori didn't know what to do now… It, she wasn't a master planner. Maybe she should ask Lincoln for help? He'd know what to do.

"Ok good…" She paused for a second, searching for her next words. "Is dating Luna good?"

"It's totes the best!" Leni perked up.

"Better… Better than dating me and Lincoln." Please say yes, please say yes.

"Hmm…" Leni pursed her lips. "No. Dating you and Lincoln is still better I think." Crap… "But that's okay because now we can all date each other, so I don't have to choose." Uh…

"Why?… Can we all date each other now?" Something was happening. Something inside Leni's head, that could… Lori didn't know, but it sounded confusing. Like something that could mess up her plan.

"Oh! I didn't tell you yet." Leni brightened, grinning widely. "I invited Luna to join us!"

"What? Why?!" Lori's eyes were as wide as they could literally be. She could feel the AC blowing air across the surface and drying them out. She had to blink a few times very quickly to get them wet again.

"Lori…" Leni gave her a disapproving frown. "I'm not dumb Lori. Luna totes loves Linky. You know that. That's why you pushed me to start dating her, so that I'd see it too, and invite her."

"I… I did?" What!?

"Mmhmm!" Leni nodded. "I was always better at talking to people than you."

WHAT!?

 **This chapter took a lot of preplanning to do.**

"And I just…" Lori sighed. "I don't know what to do." She walked side by side with Lucy, on a trip to the park and back, while she told her younger sister about everything that happened. She found herself unconsciously slowing down as they neared the house again, because she didn't want to go back in. She didn't want to be forced to deal with everything before she knew how. She was lost. "You know Lincoln makes it look so easy. Sure his plans fail too, but he always has like literally fifty back ups, that he can fall back on."

"Yeah…" Lucy murmured, nodding encouragingly.

"Literally, what am I supposed to do?!" She shouted, before calming down again. "It would be one thing if Leni wasn't involved, because I would just tell Luna no. It would be one thing if I Wasn't the One to Come Up with the plan." She pressed her face into her palms. "It's another thing entirely that it's only Because of me that this is even happening in the first place."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"I don't Want you to say anything!" She shouted again, dropping her head. "That… That came out wrong. I'm sorry for shouting. I don't want you to just say whatever you think will make me feel better. I want actual advice here."

"Okay, well." Lucy took her hand and guided her down to sitting on the curb as they arrived back in front of their house. "Do you hate the situation?"

"I… I literally don't even know. I mean, I want Lincoln. I want to hold him and love him, and I don't want to share him if I don't have to, but I also want my sisters to be happy, and I like spending time with them too, and if They want him also… I don't know."

"Would you be willing to share?"

She didn't say anything for a long time, searching for the right words.

"Maybe? I don't want to, but if it was the only way to make sure everyone was happy?"

"Sigh…" Lucy's said, even as she actually sighed. "I can't tell you what you should do, but I think I can tell you some things about Lincoln that might make your decision easier."

"Okay… I'll take anything at this point."

"Lincoln…" She seemed to struggle for words for a second. "Lincoln falls in love easily, but he also just cares a lot normally. When he first started dating you, or trying to get you to date him, he wasn't in love with you, I don't think." Lori felt herself suck in a breath in anticipation for some kind of devastating emotional blow. "I think he just saw that you were hurting because Bobby left you, and decided that the best way to help you heal would be to step into the space Bobby left behind. Instead of a gaping wound, where there was something before, there would just be something different. He's definitely in love with you now, so don't worry." And the breath was let out in a sigh of relief, as the blow never came. "But you're not his first love. You're just the one who first returned his feelings. Before you, Luna was his first. He still does love her, he's just faithful to you. He loves Leni now too… So…"

"That literally doesn't help at all."

"Yeah, well. I didn't make any promises." Lucy sighed again.

"Thanks though… I have a lot to think about."

"Bye…" Lucy breathed. Getting up and walking back into the house.

Lori was left on the curb, thinking about everything. Confusing thoughts swirling around in her head. Then she heard the front door to the house open and close behind her, and footsteps approach, and she sighed. She didn't want to deal with anything right now.

"Hey… Lori?" She tilted her head back to see Luan standing awkwardly behind her.

"Yeah?"

"I… I know this doesn't make up for everything that I did…" She grasped the elbow of her left arm with her right hand, looking away in shame. "I can't remember a lot of it, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Lincoln."

"It's okay Luan." She sighed explosively. "It's certainly not the worst thing that's been done to me…" She didn't know whether or not she wanted Luan to hear the last part, but she whispered it anyway.

"Do you… Do you want me to go?"

"Yeah…" She paused, before adding. "I forgive you, don't worry, I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I need some time alone to think."

"Alright well, I'll see you later than."

"Bye."

And she turned back to staring out over the street, thinking heavy thoughts, as she listened to Luan's soft footsteps get further and further away.

sdflkjhfielsdkfnoaisdghfoweidhfoisdlhgoiweatjhowifhdspoifljreaoipfjasidufojwaeio'fjhpiaejweorwej

There's only one more chapter after this, and it's going to be comparatively short.


	18. SEX!

Last chapter of Mirror More. With all my story ideas in the backlogs, I may need help deciding which to do next after this. I had the initial idea of doing a sort of cross dimensional email thing, where readers would leave reviews as emails to this version of Lincoln, and he'd respond… But I'd only do that if enough people wanted it. Other than that, I may put it up to a vote on some of the Discord chat rooms I frequent.

lfjkdkfksjdafnl;skjfjsdalkfjsadl;fjsadfsjkvnkjsahfskldfdsalfkjsad;lfkjsadofjsadfsladfjsalkjdfsa;dfjsadf

Blood pounded her ears, as She clutched to her brother. His hips pounding into her with the rhythmic smacking of his flesh against hers, as his length speared into her over and over again. Reaching deep into her body and retreating, before pushing back in at a desperate, as he sought to regain the vital connection between them as much as she did.

Hot air wore away at the inside of her throat, as her breath remained quick. The effort of expanding her lungs leaving a ache in her chest that she wouldn't give away for anything, even as she tasted metal on the tip of her tongue. The rippling burn of raw flesh being stimulated as air rushed in and out.

Bleary eyed, and with white spots blooming at the edges of her vision, she sought Lincoln's eyes with her own. Reaching up to grip the back on his head with her open palm, she groaned in satisfaction as she felt one of his hands mirror hers and seize a fist of her hair. Pulling gently, but firmly, the faintly painful tingling sensation burst like stars in her mind, numbing her thoughts in a haze of pleasure.

Her lips crushed against his. Her tongue twinning with his. She tasted him needfully. Drinking him in with every moment, as her organ probed his depths. Scraping along the backs of his teeth. She pulled back and looked at him. Her lips stretching back when she couldn't help but smile. A sudden hard thrust jolted through her frame. Rushing up from her core and pushing the air from her lungs. She could feel as the sheets scrunched up beneath her, as the unexpected force pushed her body further up the bed.

It was followed by another, and another, as Lincoln slowed his pace, but put a lot more power behind each movement. She could feel as his length pulled from her core, her inner folds churning and pressing him. Her body instinctively working to milk him for everything he was worth, despite the that that she really wanted this to last longer. She wasn't able to think about much right then, but she knew that whatever her body wanted, she didn't want it to end. The ticklish charge of pleasurable electricity rippling up from her depths as he kept the power but upped his pace. The tip of his length repeatedly slamming into a spongy bundle of nerves deep inside her, that sent a jolt of pleasure through her every time he hit it.

Her legs twitched and squirmed beneath him, as she fought to gather the strength needed to lift them and circle his waist, so she could pull him closer, deeper, harder, faster. They were too weak for that, and she only managed a few ineffective spasms, before they went limp, except for the occasional jerk as she tried again.

She could see the sheen of sweat, dripping from his form. Slicking up everything, and feeling cold against her own feverishly hot skin. Flushed crimson from exertion. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he gripped her to allow for better leverage. Occasionally lifting her hips off the bed entirely so he could use the better angle to reach even deeper than before and fog her mind with churning clouds of bliss.

He took one hand from her hips and she missed the contact, until his digits found their way to her breast. Rolling, squeezing, and massaging across the surface. Her eyes rolled in their sockets. Water gathering and blurring her vision, even as her gaze landed on the sight she'd been trying her best to ignore.

Her three younger sisters, sitting on Leni's bed and watching with varying expressions. Each as close to the edge of the bed as they could get without sitting on the floor.

Lucy with her legs simply crossed. Her hair held back from her face, by the white band, to show the intensity of her unwavering gaze.

Leni quivered in her seat. Both of her hands pressed between her legs and her juices soaked into the blanket beneath her, and ran down her leg. She looked at them with lidded eyes and grinned widely.

Luna sat leaned forward as far as she could go. Her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. A small amount of drool escaping from one corner of her mouth.

Lori tried not to think about them though. They weren't important right now, and being watched was literally too embarrassing. She rolled her eyes back up to Lincoln. Tears blurring his face, but that was fine. She loved his white hair. She loved his freckles. She loved his chipped tooth. She pulled him down and pressed her mouth back over his. She loved his taste. She loved his smell. She loved how he felt inside her. As her breasts pressed against his chest she found that she loved the feeling of his skin against hers. She loved his smile. She loved his wit. She loved how much he cared. She loved his kindness. She love him. Completely.

With a few final thrusts, all that had been building up inside her broke and rushed out. Her clawed hands digging into his back as she exploded, and felt his seed pour into her in turn.

She loved it.

Lincoln was literally the best person she could have hoped to fall in love with. He was perfect.

She smiled at him so hard her face was starting to hurt, but it was okay. He was worth it. He was worth anything.

 **For this, I Really did my best to bring my A game. Be sure to tell me how this stacks up against the rest of my lewd work.**

As Lincoln got off of Lori and stood from the side of the bed, he invited Luna to join him. They kissed and Luna fell to her knees in front of him, and that was when Lynn was finally able to make herself move.

Shaking herself from her daze, she crawled back through the too big vent as quietly and quickly as she could. Coming to the end and dropping into the room she shared with Lucy. She didn't want to think about Lucy.

She flopped onto her bed and stared past the ceiling.

In the two months since she last followed Lori through the vents, she didn't make any more progress figuring out how to get in on the game. Eventually she'd just gotten so frustrated that she decided to follow Lincoln. He was the one in control. She thought that maybe he'd give her some kind of lead.

She'd have to admit that she didn't see this coming.

Maybe she didn't want to get involved… She felt numb.

adsfjhfdlsk;fhwlsdjlfidsajfgaoijfrkaewrujoailfhajlkfdhckjdmnfkjhajslfkhfaljkdhf;skldjfndsa;ljkfsadddl

Chapter notes:

I was almost tempted to just never release the last chapter. Leave this entire story on a cliff hanger forever. In theory it's hilarious. It's less so in practice.

My space bar broke on my keyboard. I fixed it by prying it up and replacing the spring.


End file.
